Souviens toi de moi
by Dexterine
Summary: Ils ont réussi. Sam et Bobby, ils ont ramené Dean. Ils ont juste oublié qu'avec les démons, tout à un prix. Et ils risquent d'apprendre par la manière forte ce que l'enfer peut faire à un homme.
1. Pensées noires pour nuits blanches

**Bonjour à tous! **Voilà mon dernier projet, Souviens toi de moi. C'est une fic fleuve, 20 chapitres (ma plus longue jusquà aujourd'hui!) qui se situe en saison 4 mais je n'utilise aucun thème issu des spoilers dévoilés par Kripke sur la future saison (à part un personnage dont j'utilise juste le nom) donc pas d'inquiétude.  
C'est ma fic la plus longue et c'est celle dont je suis le plus fière pour l'instant! J'espère que vous accrocherez jusqu'au bout!

**Petit avertissement**: C'est un peu inutile ce que je dis la mais c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose d'aussi construit et donc si vous souhaitez suivre, je vous recommande vivement de faire attention à tout car chaque détail peut avoir son importance dans la suite! Sur ce je vous laisse lire!

**Timing **: saison 4

**Chapitres:** 20

**Disclaimer:** ça sert à rien mais je tiens à dire que si je me faisais du fric avec ces histoires, ça se saurait!

**--**

**Souviens toi de moi**

**1**

**Pensées noires pour nuits blanches**

**--**

Ca faisait un mois.

Un mois pile aujourd'hui. Un mois que Dean était revenu et un mois que Sam n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Il était mort de trouille à l'idée de se réveiller seul. Si jamais il fermait les yeux trop longtemps, peut-être que Dean disparaitrait à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas – il ne _pouvait_ pas - revivre encore ces 6 mois là.

Ces six mois sans Dean.

Il avait été en enfer lui aussi. Peut-être pas au sens propre, pas le genre d'enfer de flammes et de sang d'où Dean revenait, mais un enfer tout aussi mordant, tout aussi dévastateur. Une prison de solitude, un vide sans fond au creux du ventre que rien ne pouvait combler. La culpabilité, douleur quotidienne, sournoise, vicieuse, tambourinait dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

Mais Dean était revenu.

Le trou noir dans son ventre s'était refermé de lui-même, la douleur avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue et il ne restait plus que de la joie. De la joie et de la peur. Viscérale, omniprésente. Sam était littéralement tétanisé à l'idée qu'il puisse à nouveau arriver quelque chose à son frère. Il passait ses nuits assis sur son lit, une arme à la main à le regarder. Parfois il s'endormait dans la voiture et il se réveillait en sursaut, trempé de sueur en criant le prénom de son aîné. Dean levait les yeux au ciel, faisait des blagues douteuses sur le fait que Sam fasse des rêves humides à son sujet, mais au moins, il était là.

Parfois Sam avait même besoin de le toucher. Juste pour être sûr. C'était ridicule, il le savait, et Dean n'arrêtait pas de lui rappeler. « Lâche ma main ! », « Dégage de mon bras ! », « Vire ton pied de ma jambe ! » devenaient des remarques presque aussi quotidiennes que « Bonjour » ou « merci ».

Le grand frère avait tout essayé : la compassion, l'humour, la moquerie, l'injonction… rien n'y faisait. Sammy restait toujours éveillé la nuit. En tout cas il essayait. Parce que quand Dean se réveillait pour satisfaire une envie préssante, il trouvait toujours son frère assis inconfortablement sur son lit ou sur une chaise, un arsenal à portée de main, ronflant paisiblement. Mais au moindre bruit, Sam sursautait, l'arme au poing, prêt à tirer sur n'importe quoi. Et n'importe quoi, c'était toujours Dean et son regard désapprobateur.

Sam ne voulait rien savoir et Dean avait renoncé, se disant probablement que ça finirait par passer.

Le plus jeune s'étonnait d'ailleurs que son aîné dorme aussi bien. Il s'étonnait de tout ce que faisait son frère d'ailleurs. Il s'était attendu à retrouver une coquille vide, le corps de Dean habité par un esprit complètement anéanti. Pourtant Dean semblait être… et bien, il semblait être Dean. Le sourire facile, l'humour en bandoulière. Quelque chose n'allait pas pourtant, Sam le sentait. Dean n'était pas exactement le même qu'avant, Sam le voyait malgré tous les efforts de son grand frère.

Il y avait une profonde tristesse dans ses yeux, une tristesse qui avait pris la place de la confiance qui avait toujours régné dans ces yeux là. Sam l'avait remarqué la première fois qu'ils étaient retournés dans un bar.

Il avait presque oublié l'effet que ça faisait de se faire draguer. Il n'avait pas touché une fille depuis 6 mois. Quand Dean n'était pas là, tout avait moins de saveur. Le ciel était moins bleu, les arbres moins verts, les filles moins jolies. Et puis ce genre de bars lui aurait rappelé trop de souvenirs douloureux. Il avait préféré éviter. Mais quand Dean était revenu, ils avaient repris leurs anciennes habitudes.

Ou presque.

La serveuse s'était dandinée de toutes ses forces devant Dean. Elle avait vraiment mit tout son cœur à agiter ses fesses dans sa mini jupe et à se pencher langoureusement en avant. Sam était persuadé qu'il allait devoir se taper le retour jusqu'au motel à pied. Cependant son frère avait semblé très mal à l'aise. Il s'était caché derrière sa bière, avait détourné la tête dès que la fille approchait. Il voulait juste qu'on lui foute la paix. Sam était presque désolé pour la fille mais ca ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Le côté sex-machine n'était certainement pas ce qui lui manquerait le plus. Et puis si ça pouvait éviter à Sam d'attendre dans la voiture ou de rentrer à pied, il était définitivement prêt à accepter le changement.

Il y avait aussi toutes ces absences. Souvent Dean regardait dans le vague complètement obnubilé par un gros paquet de rien du tout qui passait par là. Il s'extasiait sur des trucs ridicules. Sam avait faillit éclater de rire deux jours après le retour de Dean, quand celui ci avait couru dehors sous la pluie. Il s'était planté sous l'averse, regardant les gouttes s'écraser sur ses mains comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. Sam avait du le trainer de force à l'intérieur, bien décidé à ne pas accepter la pneumonie comme un motif valable de décès.

Mais là où Sam avait vraiment trouvé les choses très étranges, c'était quand son aîné avait pleuré devant un couché de soleil. L'ancien Dean aurait salé et brûlé le nouveau pour ça. Mais Sam n'avait même pas eu le cœur de se moquer. Il avait pleuré avec lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait dû utiliser deux boîtes de mouchoirs pour stopper l'effusion.

Et bien sur il y avait le silence et les cauchemars.

Le silence, ça avait toujours été le mode de défense de Dean. Comme si ses sentiments et ses cordes vocales étaient un seul et même organe. Il avait très peu parlé la première semaine, se contentant de réponses monosyllabiques et de hochements de tête. Ca s'était arrangé avec le temps. Il faisait de plus en plus d'humour, rajoutait de plus en plus de mots dans ses phrases mais ce n'était pas encore le Dean d'avant.

Et parfois il faisait des cauchemars, s'agitait sous les couvertures, se réveillait en sueur, hurlait. Rien d'anormal vu l'endroit d'où il revenait. Sam tentait de ne pas y prêter attention. De toute façon la seule réponse de son frère face à toute inquiétude était un sempiternel et magistral : « _Je vais bien_ ».

Il refusait catégoriquement d'aborder le sujet qui commence par en- et fini par –fer. Bobby avait un œil au beurre noire en guise d'aide mémoire « _Sujet : qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé là bas ? – clos. »_. Sam n'insistait pas. Il savait qu'il avait tort, il savait que Dean ne pourrait pas vivre éternellement en portant seul ce poids là. Il devait l'aider à le porter. Mais pas maintenant. Dean n'était pas prêt à parler et Sam n'était pas prêt à entendre. Ca ne faisait qu'un mois, un tout petit mois, qu'il était revenu et le cœur de Sam était encore trop secoué pour le récit des tortures de son frère. Pour l'instant la situation les satisfaisait tous les deux. En dehors de ça, Dean était relativement égal à lui même.

De temps en temps, juste de temps en temps, Sam se posait des questions. Il s'imaginait ce que son frère avait subi là-bas et ça lui nouait l'estomac. Il était temps d'arrêter ça. Temps de ne plus penser à ces 6 mois et de se focaliser sur toutes les longues années qui leur restaient à vivre ensemble.

En regardant les chaussettes sales dans l'évier et l'espèce de bout de viande nécrosé qui pourrissant dans le frigo, Sam secoua la tête. Ca allait vraiment être de très longues années.

Dean était définitivement de retour. Et aujourd'hui, il avait envie de tuer quelque chose.

« C'est qu'à deux heures de route au sud d'ici, c'est pas comme si on partait au Yémen ! » s'écria-t-il

« C'est pas la distance qui m'emmerde Dean, c'est la chasse. Tu veux pas plutôt qu'on aille chez Bobby se reposer un peu ? »

« Se reposer de quoi ? On ne fait rien d'autre que glander et se saouler la gueule depuis un mois ! Je deviens dingue là. Il faut que je tue un truc. »

« Je ne sais pas, Dean… »

Sam hésitait, il n'avait pas du tout envie de reprendre la chasse. Rectification : il n'avait pas du tout envie que Dean reprenne la chasse. Ce dont il avait envie, la tout de suite, c'était d'enrouler son frère dans du papier bulle, de coller un sticker 'Fragile' dessus et de le ranger sur une étagère. Malheureusement l'intéressé ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Sam. Je ne déconne pas. Il _faut_ que je tue un truc. N'importe quoi. » Dean avait prit son air le plus sérieux, les deux pieds fermement ancrés dans le sol, les yeux vissés dans ceux de son frère.

Le plus jeune grimaça, il savait déjà qu'il avait perdu cette manche. Il n'avait aucun argument valable à opposer à ça et il n'allait certainement pas se ridiculiser un peu plus en essayant de surprotéger Dean.

Une demi-heure plus tard l'impala avalait les kilomètres sur les routes ensoleillées du sud de l'Idaho. Ellen leur avait parlé d'un salt'n'burn en puissance à Moscow. Une affaire facile, idéale pour se mettre en jambe.

--

C'était le coup classique, une vieille maison inoccupée, les voisins entendaient des bruits, voyaient des choses étranges au travers des vitres sales… L'histoire de la maison n'était pas toute rose, d'ailleurs. Ces murs avaient vu pas mal de sang et la légende de la maison hantée commençait à se répandre sur la ville. Rien de mieux pour éloigner les acheteurs potentiels et attirer les crétins curieux.

L'un de ces crétins curieux justement avait décidé d'entrer dans la baraque pour se faire une frayeur et maintenant il fallait aller lui sauver les fesses.

Sam n'avait pas chassé en duo depuis longtemps. La dernière fois, c'était il y a plus de 3 mois, un reaper-like avec Bobby, ou plutôt un Ghun-al-marht, selon le nom officiel. Sam préférait reaper-like, c'était plus facile à dire, et surtout plus clair, parce que cette créature était comme un reaper. Elle emmenait les gens vers la mort en leur rendant visite en apparition quand ils étaient blessés. Sauf qu'elle les emmenait avant que leur heure n'ait sonnée. Quoi qu'il en soit, le Ghun-al-marht était désormais multiplement excommunié selon les rites les plus puissants de toutes les religions connues et inconnues.

La collaboration avec Bobby n'avait pas été aussi simple que ce que Sam aurait pensé. Certes il connaissait l'homme depuis des années, mais il n'avait jamais travaillé avec le chasseur. Et c'était une autre histoire. Bobby était lent. Plus lent que Dean. Bobby était un bon tireur. Mais moins bon que Dean. Bobby se plaçait instinctivement à gauche. Sam aussi. Du coup il n'y avait personne à droite. Et c'était un problème. Bobby ne faisait pas d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère. Et ça rendait Sam nerveux. Bobby n'était pas Dean. Et ça rendait Sam malade.

Le plus triste de l'histoire c'était qu'ils avaient fini par se hurler dessus mutuellement et que Bobby avait crié « JE NE SUIS PAS TON FRERE ! ». Ca, ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase d'acide sulfurique qui sommeillait en Sammy. Il avait frappé, insulté, hurlé de toute ses forces ce pauvre Bobby qui avait essayé tant bien que mal de ne pas cogner en retour.

Le torchon avait brûlé un moment entre les deux mais finalement chacun était revenu vers l'autre la queue entre les jambes pour finir l'affaire correctement. Il l'avait finie, effectivement, et certainement sauvé un paquet de gens dans le processus, mais Sam n'avait pas le cœur à s'en réjouir. Tout ça lui avait rappelé à quel point quelqu'un manquait dans sa vie.

Aujourd'hui c'était différent. Le duo infernal était de retour. 6 mois plus tard, c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Sam observait avec fascination les mouvements rapides et fluides de son aîné. Il le regardait armer son Beretta, scanner les pièces des yeux en quelques secondes, se déplacer comme un prédateur. Il retrouvait cette magique alchimie qui avait toujours été leur force. En un seul geste, en un seul regard ils parvenaient à s'échanger des messages, des codes. « Vas par là. », « R.A.S », « Tiens-toi prêt », « Couvre moi ». Tout fonctionnait à la perfection.

Ils avaient parcouru tout le rez-de-chaussée et s'apprêtaient à descendre à la cave quand ils entendirent un bruit, comme un poids qui s'effondre sur le sol.

« Ca vient de l'étage. » dit Sam.

Ils allaient s'y rendre quand un bruit de verre cassé les fit sursauter.

« Et ça, c'était à la cave. » dit Dean. « On se sépare. Tu montes, je descends. »

Sam secoua la tête « Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! On reste ensemble ! »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel « C'est pas le moment de me faire ta crise Sam ! On est en plein milieu d'une chasse ! »

« Justement ! C'est dangereux ! » S'écria le plus jeune qui ne voulait pas laisser son frère sortir de son champ de vision.

« Ne soit pas débile, ça va aller. On se rejoint dehors. » Et sans attendre de réaction de son cadet Dean couru en direction de la cave.

Sam détestait ça. Oh oui. Il détestait ça. Mais il obéit malgré tout parce qu'il n'allait tout de même pas passer sa vie à materner son grand frère. Il fallait bien qu'il le lâche à un moment où à un autre… Surtout que Dean n'avait jamais été le genre de personne qu'on peut tenir en laisse. Alors il prit une grande inspiration et il grimpa à l'étage.

--

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver l'origine du bruit qu'ils avaient entendu. Dans l'une des chambres gisait le cadavre de l'abruti qu'ils étaient venus sauver. A une autre époque Sam aurait certainement éprouvé de la tristesse pour ce pauvre type mais les récentes épreuves dans sa vie l'avaient rendu plus dur, plus amer. Il était vaguement désolé pour lui, mais sans plus. C'était de sa faute. Il n'avait qu'à pas s'introduire dans une maison hanté. Il y a tellement de gens biens qui meurent sans raisons, on ne va pas commencer à pleurer sur les cons qui vont se jeter devant le danger par pure connerie.

Sam se retrouva tout à coup projeté contre un mur et manqua de lâcher son flingue. Heureusement il s'y agrippa et parvint à tirer sur la chose translucide qui avait autrefois du être une femme. Touché par une salve de sel, l'esprit s'évapora. Sam secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits et appela son frère.

Pas de réponse.

Le plus jeune des Winchester entreprit de redescendre vers le rez-de-chaussée, toujours aux aguets en cas de nouvelle attaque. Mais l'esprit ne se manifesta pas. Arrivé en bas des marches, Sam appela encore. Il n'obtint pour seule réponse que des bruits étouffés et des coups de feu en provenance de la cave. Ni une ni deux, il se mit à courir vers la porte où son frère s'était engouffré quelques minutes plus tôt. Avant qu'il ne puisse poser la main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit tout grand, dévoilant un Dean ensanglanté.

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'écria Sammy.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est moins moche que ça en à l'air. » déclara-t-il simplement.

Sam était livide, il scannait son frère des pieds à la tête. Il avait des marques sur le visage, comme si on l'avait frappé. La lèvre inférieure fendue et l'arcade ouverte saignaient abondamment.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé la dedans ? » demanda le plus jeune.

« L'esprit s'est un peu énervé sur moi. Rien de grave. »

« T'es sûr ? »

« Oui. Tu as trouvé quelque chose à l'étage ? »

Sam ne répondit pas, il regardait son frère de haut en bas, cherchant une hémorragie, un couteau planté quelque part ou la marque d'un train qui lui serait passé dessus.

« Sam ? »

« Euh… oui. J'ai trouvé le mec qu'on est venu sauver. C'est trop tard pour lui. Il ne reste plus qu'à sortir de là et saler et bruler le… »

Sam ne termina pas sa phrase, Dean pointa son arme et tira une salve de gros sel sur l'esprit qui venait d'apparaitre un peu plus loin. Il le manqua d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres et l'esprit avança vers eux. Sam pointa et tira à son tour. Il fit mouche, l'esprit s'évapora.

« Faut qu'on sorte de là. » dit simplement Dean

--

Le salt&burn avait été rapide. C'était une affaire de débutants. Sam se demandait vraiment comment son frère s'était débrouillé pour se retrouver dans un tel état. Il ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il l'avait observé pendant qu'il conduisait, pendant qu'il creusait pour bruler le corps, pendant qu'il commandait à manger, pendant qu'il regardait la télé. Dean n'arrêtait pas de soupirer, de grogner, de dire à son frère se s'occuper de ses fesses mais rien n'y faisait. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec son grand frère, mais Sam n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Quand Dean s'était finalement endormi, Sam avait quitté discrètement la pièce pour passer un coup de fil à Bobby.

« _Hey, Sam. Quoi de neuf ?_ » Lança la voix du chasseur après la troisième sonnerie.

« Comment tu sais que c'est moi ? »

« _Qui d'autre oserait m'appeler à 2h du mat ?_ »

Sam grimaça et se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné. Bobby n'avait pas tort. Pendant les terribles 6 mois d'absence de Dean, le plus jeune s'était retourné vers la seule personne qui restait. Oh, bien sur il y avait eu Ellen. Elle avait essayé d'aider, de toutes ses forces. Mais Sam n'avait jamais vraiment été à l'aise avec une image maternelle. Il ne savait pas quoi faire des regards plein de compassion de leur amie. Alors que Bobby… et bien c'était Bobby. Il était à la fois l'ami, le père, l'oncle et le frère. Tout ce qui manquait à Sam.

Le vieux chasseur était un élément du décor de la vie du jeune Winchester depuis des années. C'était un homme, comme toutes les figures importantes de son existence. Et c'était surtout quelqu'un qui avait connu Dean. Qui l'avait vraiment connu. Pas comme Ellen qui n'avait eu qu'un aperçu. Non. Bobby avait vu le « vrai Dean », celui que personne ne voit jamais. Et Bobby était donc tout aussi ravagé que Sam. Personne ne pouvait comprendre aussi bien que lui la douleur de cette absence là. Dans un monde qui ne lui promettait que de la solitude, cette douleur qu'il partageait avec Bobby était tout ce qui maintenait Sam debout.

Il l'avait appelé à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit pour lui raconter tout et surtout n'importe quoi. Le vieux chasseur n'avait jamais fait de remarque sur les horaires. Il était resté au téléphone à écouter le plus jeune Winchester, complètement ivre, baragouiner à propos des étoiles et des martiens pendant toute une nuit sans l'envoyer paître une seule fois. Au retour de Dean, Bobby avait pensé qu'il pourrait enfin dormir tranquille, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Pendant la première semaine, Sam appelait dès que son frère s'endormait. _« Tu crois qu'il va bien ?_ » « _Aujourd'hui il a fait ci._ » « _Aujourd'hui il a dit ça_ », _« Tu crois que je devrais faire ci ?_», « _Tu crois que je devrais dire ça ?_». Bobby avait, comme d'habitude, écouté patiemment, conseillé aussi bien qu'il pouvait et finalement Sam avait arrêté de le harceler.

Etrangement, le vieux chasseur s'était senti rejeté. Presque jaloux. C'était ridicule, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Quand Dean n'était plus là, Bobby devenait le centre de gravité de Sam, celui qui lui maintenait les deux pieds au sol. Il avait donné beaucoup de son temps et de sa personne pour être toujours là pour le jeune Winchester. Et juste comme ça, dans un claquement de doigts, Dean revient et Bobby n'existe plus. Il savait que c'était ridicule mais il était un peu jaloux malgré tout.

« Euh… je suis désolé… je te rappellerai plus tard… » Bredouilla Sam.

« _Ben maintenant que tu m'as réveillé autant que tu dises ce que t'as à dire. Histoire que je ne me sois pas levé pour rien, tu vois_. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour convaincre Sam. Il raconta toute la chasse et ce sentiment bizarre qui lui nouait l'estomac.

« _Sam, tu sais bien que ton frère n'est pas du genre à parler de ce qu'il ressent. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas vraiment prêt à repartir à la chasse. Laisse-lui du temps_. »

« Je ne demande que ça. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi on ne chasserait plus du tout. »

« _Et vous vous prendriez une petite maison sur la côte, Dean aux fourneaux toi au tricot. Comme le vieux couple que vous êtes. Quelle bonne idée_. »

« Tu sais quoi Bobby, toi et Dean vous avez chassé trop longtemps, ça à atteint le cerveau. Pour vous la vie c'est forcément soit du sang partout, soit la maison en pain d'épice d'Henzel et Gretel. »

« _Il y a une sorcière dans cette maison Sam. Donc techniquement, ça reste du sang partout_. »

Sam soupira. « Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est possible d'avoir une vie normale. Sans pelouse parfaite, sans démons, juste une vie normale avec une pelouse normale et un boulot normal. Et puis je ne vais pas me marier avec Dean, il aura sa maison, j'aurais la mienne ! »

«_ Tiens donc. Je demande à voir, j'ai toujours cru qu'on vous enterrerait dans le même cercueil_.»

« C'est censé être drôle ? »

_« Nop. C'est juste pour dire que j'ai du mal à vous imaginer l'un sans l'autre déjà, alors dans une maison différente, avec un boulot différent… Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi pas, si c'est ce que vous voulez, mais j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit d'actualité._ »

« Ouais en effet. Pour l'instant l'actualité c'est de savoir ce qui cloche avec Dean. Je me demande si… »

« _Quoi ?_ »

« Ben tu sais… on a jamais vraiment parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé… tu sais… là bas. Alors quand je l'ai vu couvert de sang je… Enfin… »

« _Ca t'a retourné l'estomac et tu penses que ça doit être encore pire pour lui._ » résuma Bobby.

« Ouais. » souffla Sam. « Il a été torturé pendant 6 mois. Dieu seul sait combien de temps ça fait en enfer. Je ne veux pas qu'il revive ça. »

« _Tu ne peux pas le protéger de tout. Surtout si c'est lui qui insiste pour chasser_. »

« C'était trop tôt. On n'aurait pas dû y aller… Il était choqué quand il est remonté de la cave. Je l'ai vu tout de suite, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il à même manqué l'esprit en lui tirant dessus. Dean qui rate un cible à moins de 50m t'as déjà vu ça ? »

Bobby soupira. « _Je sais pas quoi te dire, Sam. Tu dois lui laisser du temps. Il va revenir doucement à lui-même. Levez le pied un moment. Pourquoi est ce que vous ne passez pas chez moi hein ?_ » Proposa-t-il

Sam sourit. « On verra ça demain. Merci Bobby. »

« _Ca veut dire que je peux aller me recoucher ?_ »

Sam raccrocha. Les paroles du vieux chasseur avaient réussi à le rassurer un peu. Il retourna dans la chambre. Son frère dormait paisiblement dans le lit le plus proche de la porte, comme toujours. Sam le regarda un long moment puis se glissa sous les couvertures. Pour la première fois depuis un mois, il se mit au lit avec l'intention de dormir. Il devait laisser son frère respirer et, très honnêtement, lui aussi avait besoin d'air. Il gardait quand même un arsenal à portée de main… au cas où.

--

_**TBC**__**, chapitre 2 : Reno Parano**_


	2. Reno Parano

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Merci pour les reviews! On enchaîne avec ce second chapitre qui n'est pas très long. J'ai mon petit rythme de croisère pour les updates, tous les 2/3 jours, surtout vu mon nombre de chaps!_

_Petite remarque: Comme je l'ai dit à Chiyo, le propos de cette fic n'est pas le 'comment' ils ont sortit Dean de l'enfer mais plutôt le 'quelles conséquences', donc ne vous attendez pas à l'explication de la mort qui tue, je laisse ça à Kripke! (hihi) !_

_Bonne lecture!_

_--_

**Souviens toi de moi**

**2**

**Reno Parano**

**--**

Ce fut le soleil qui réveilla Sam. Il s'infiltrait avec force, au travers des rideaux grands ouverts. Sam grogna, se retourna dans son lit et cacha la tête sous son oreiller.

« Dean… les rideaux » grommela-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

« Dean… »

Pas de réponse.

Sam soupira lourdement et fini par sortir de sous son oreiller. Il resta un moment sur le dos, à regarder le plafond en clignant des yeux. Finalement il s'assit sur son lit, prêt à se lever pour fermer ces fameux rideaux. Il découvrit avec horreur le lit de son frère vide. Instantanément, toute trace de sommeil disparu pour laisser place à la panique. Sam appela Dean dans le silence pesant de la chambre dont il fouilla frénétiquement chaque centimètre carré. Il regarda même dans le frigo.

Dean n'était pas là.

Le cauchemar de Sam prenait vie. Il se réveillait seul. Comme il s'était réveillé seul tous les matins pendant 6 mois.

Soudain le rugissement familier du moteur de l'impala vint résonner dans ces murs qui se refermaient sur lui et Sam se souvint enfin comment respirer. Il se précipita dehors, juste à temps pour voir son frère sortir du véhicule.

« Qu'est ce que tu foutais !? T'étais où ?? » Cria-t-il.

Après la panique, il laissait la colère l'envahir. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation quelques jours plus tôt. Sam avait fait comprendre à son frère qu'il avait besoin de savoir où il était en permanence. Dean avait râlé certes, mais Sam avait insisté. Il pensait que c'était clair, il pensait que Dean avait compris dans quel état ça le mettait. Mais non. Visiblement son grand frère semblait très agacé par sa crise et complètement inconscient de ce qu'il lui faisait subir.

« J'étais dans un bar, Sam. Respire, tu vires au bleu. » Déclara simplement l'aîné en rentrant dans la chambre.

Sam resta quelques secondes planté sur le parking. Dean sentait l'alcool et la fumée. A 10 heures du matin. La colère de Sam s'étouffa dans sa gorge, quelque chose n'allait pas avec son frère. C'était trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Ils n'auraient jamais du aller chasser la veille. Dean n'était pas prêt.

Le plus jeune rejoignit son aîné dans la chambre. Il le trouva en train de ranger ses vêtements dans son sac.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ca ne se voit pas ? Mes valises. »

« Où est ce qu'on va ? »

« Toi je ne sais pas, moi je vais à Reno. » Déclara Dean, sur un ton neutre.

La mâchoire de Sam tomba sur le sol.

« Pardon ? »

« Reno. »

« T'as des infos ? Pour une affaire ? » Demanda Sam

Dean secoua la tête et referma son sac.

« Nop. Pas d'affaire. Des vacances. Tu viens ou pas ? »

Ce qui surprit le plus Sam, ce n'était pas tellement que Dean ait une nouvelle lubie. Après tout, il avait toujours aimé les villes comme Vegas, Reno, Atlantic City… Ce genre de villes où on peut tout gagner et tout perdre en quelques heures. Ca avait toujours été l'équivalent de Disneyland dans l'esprit tordu de son aîné. Et puis ils n'étaient qu'à quelques heures de la ville. A dire vrai, Sam était même surprit que Dean n'ait pas fait la suggestion avant. Non, ce qui le surprenait le plus, c'était qu'il avait l'air parfaitement sérieux quand il demandait à Sam s'il voulait venir ou non. Et ça lui faisait froid dans le dos.

--

Ils arrivèrent à Reno en milieu d'après midi. Dean gara l'impala sur le parking d'un hôtel qui n'était pas du tout dans leur standing. Mais quand Sam fit remarquer qu'ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour s'offrir ce genre de chose, Dean haussa simplement les épaules. « _Si on n'a pas assez de fric, on plus qu'à en gagner !_ » avait il déclaré avant de s'engouffrer dans le premier casino venu.

Sam n'aimait pas l'ambiance des casinos. Tous ces gens stupides qui passaient des heures à appuyer sur les mêmes boutons pour voir le manchot leur cracher des jetons… c'était ridicule. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait trouver du plaisir à faire ça, surtout quand on sait que la banque gagne toujours.

Et que dire de la roulette ? Aucune logique, aucun sens, juste du hasard total. Et Sam détestait ça. John avait apprit à ses fils que le hasard, c'est le truc qui arrive quand on n'est pas assez préparé. C'est le hasard qui fait qu'on termine à l'hôpital ou dans un cercueil. Cette leçon était imprimée dans son cerveau mieux que n'importe quelle autre.

Il y avait bien le black jack, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de compter les cartes. Ce qui était parfaitement illégal. En règle générale, la famille Winchester n'était pas vraiment très regardante avec la loi, mais les casinos eux… c'était une autre histoire.

De toute façon Sam n'aimait pas les casinos en général. Il avait été élevé au grand air, l'affluence de monde dans un lieu clos, le brouhaha constant, les lumières artificielles… ça lui donnait mal au crâne. Dean aussi. Mais Dean aimait beaucoup trop l'argent. Et les casinos, c'était là où l'argent était.

--

Sam avait passé la soirée dans leur luxueuse chambre d'hôtel à zapper sur les 800 chaînes de télévision. Il avait commandé à manger au room service.

Room service.

Rien que le nom le faisait rire. Dans les motels crasseux où ils s'arrêtaient le « room service » se résumait souvent au vieux moche de l'accueil qui gueulait à la porte parce qu'ils avaient dépassé l'horaire du check out. Là c'était différent.

Très différent.

Une jolie jeune femme en uniforme sexy avait poussé un chariot rempli d'assiettes débordantes de nourriture à l'intérieur de la chambre. Sam était content que son frère ne soit pas là, il l'aurait certainement mis incroyablement mal à l'aise en face de la jolie blonde s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il devenait rouge pivoine. En tout cas c'est ce que l'ancien Dean aurait fait. Sam n'était pas trop sûr de la réaction qu'aurait eue le nouveau. C'était très perturbant.

Oh, Sam savait que son frère avait toujours eu un côté secret, une part d'ombre, qu'il n'avait jamais montré à personne, mais dans l'ensemble, Sam aurait pu dire sans trembler qu'il connaissait Dean par cœur. Mais ça, c'était avant.

Le Dean d'aujourd'hui était un peu différent. Sam avait certainement changé lui aussi, pendant ces 6 mois. C'était tellement difficile d'avoir l'impression de ne plus connaitre sa moitié. C'était comme d'apprendre qu'on a une double personnalité, une personne à l'intérieur de nous que l'on ne connait pas.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Sam avait dévoré avec appétit des plats hors de prix aux noms français qu'il ne comprenait pas. Après tout, Dean avait raison. Ils avaient vraiment besoin de vacances. En s'allongeant sur son moelleux matelas, dans des draps qui embaumaient bon la lessive, il remercia son frère.

Tout bien considéré, venir ici était la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue depuis longtemps. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'une pause. Et si ça pouvait se faire dans une chambre qui ne puait pas la friture et qui n'abritait pas une famille de cafards, c'était tant mieux. Sam espérait juste que son frère aurait la main chanceuse au black jack… Parce que si Dean n'avait jamais été très doué pour compter, le directeur de l'hôtel, lui, savait parfaitement additionner.

En quelques secondes, il sombra dans les bras de Morphée, et passa la meilleure nuit depuis un mois. Aucun Dean ne vint mourir dans ses bras, aucune Lilith ne l'enrôla dans son armée démoniaque, aucun hurlement d'agonie ne s'échappa du fantôme de son frère. Rien. Une nuit sans rêve… même si elle ne dura pas longtemps.

--

Sam fut réveillé en sursaut par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il jeta un œil au lit d'à côté. Vide. Il grimaça. Sa montre indiquait trois heures du matin. Quand Dean était lâché dans un casino, il fallait souvent aller le chercher et le ramener manu militari. Sam ne s'inquiétait pas...

...Bon… si, il s'inquiétait. Beaucoup. Mais il essayait de se résonner parce qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était ridicule de surprotéger une machine à tuer de 30 ans. Il décrocha son téléphone après avoir regardé le nom de l'appelant sur l'écran.

« Hey Bobby. » lança-t-il d'une voix endormie.

_« C'est chiant, hein ? »_

« Quoi ? »

_« Quand quelqu'un appelle à cette heure ci ! »_

Sam sourit et se frotta les yeux avec sa main libre. « Mais j'imagine que c'est parce que tu as un truc absolument capital à dire. »

Il y eut une courte pause à l'autre bout du fil, comme si Bobby hésitait. « _Ca m'embête un peu_… »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

_« Je suis désolé de vous demander ça, mais j'ai besoin d'un service_. »

« Quel genre ? »

« _Vous êtes toujours à Reno ? _»

« Oui. »

« _J'ai un contact là bas qui m'a appelé, il a besoin de renfort pour une affaire. J'ai pas le temps de le rejoindre_. »

« Bobby on ne chasse pas là… »

« _C'est juste un back up. Une seule personne suffirait mais il se trouve que vous êtes deux…_ »

« Bobby… »

« _C'est juste un Bugaboo, Sam. C'est même pas mortel_… »

« Alors pourquoi ton pote à besoin d'aide ? On peut tuer un Bugaboo les yeux bandés et les mains dans le dos ! »

« _C'est un bleu. C'est seulement sa deuxième chasse en solo. Il a beau prétendre le contraire, il a besoin qu'on l'aide. Les mangeurs de peur ne sont pas dangereux, sauf si t'es mort de trouille. S'il y va seul, il va se faire charcuter.»_

Sam soupira. « Je ne sais pas Bobby. »

«_ J'y serais allé moi-même mais je suis à plusieurs heures de route. Sam, s'il te plait ? Je ne te le demanderais pas si c'était pas important._ »

« Ca ne dépend pas que de moi. »

« _Je sais. Comment il va ?_ »

« Richement j'espère. Il n'est toujours pas rentré du… »

Quand on parle du loup… Avant que Sam ne finisse sa phrase, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit tout grand sur son frère. Sa chemise était grande ouverte sur son torse nu et Sam se demanda ce qu'il avait fait de son t-shirt avant de réaliser qu'il préférait ne pas savoir. Dean avança dans la pièce en titubant.

« Je te rappelle » dit Sam avant de raccrocher sans laisser à Bobby le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Le plus jeune alluma la lampe de chevet entre leurs deux lits et la lumière lui offrit une meilleure vue sur son frère. Une vue dont il se serait bien passé. Dean avait les cheveux en bataille et les yeux injectés de sang. Sa pommette droite avait prit un mauvais coup et virait dangereusement au violet. Il y avait des marques rouges sur son visage et son torse. A y regarder de plus près ça ressemblait à des traces de rouge à lèvres.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? » Demanda-t-il

Dean tituba jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il se laissa tomber mollement.

« Joué. Bu. Frappé. Baisé. Baisé. Baisé. » Marmonna-t-il. « Peut-être pas dans cet ordre. »

Sam se leva se son lit pour se pencher au dessus de son aîné en lui jetant un regard accusateur.

« Dean, pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils ? »

« Et pourquoi je le ferais pas ? »

« Dean. »

« Sam. »

« Merde ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu ne me parle pas ? »

Dean commença à rire. « Tu veux des détails ? Espèce de pervers ! »

« Dean, je suis sérieux. Après ce que tu as vécu… Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je… je suis prêt à tout entendre. Si tu veux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé… là bas. Tu peux me parler, Dean. Tu ne dois pas porter ça tout seul. Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Dean rit de plus belle « T'as vraiment une sale gueule. Sam. Sammy. » Il répéta le prénom en articulant à outrance et en éclatant de rire. « Sammy. Sammy. Sammy ! »

L'intéressé fit un geste de lassitude avec les mains. Après tout, c'était de sa faute. Le jour où il se décidait à aborder le sujet qui fâche, il avait attendu que Dean soit imbibé d'alcool. Son aîné avait toujours eu une bonne descente mais c'était très rare de le voir ivre car il tenait beaucoup mieux l'alcool que Sam. Aujourd'hui il s'était complètement lâché sur la bouteille. Preuve que quelque chose le tracassait vraiment. Et Sam était bien décidé à lui faire cracher le morceau cette fois. Au bout d'un mois, il était temps que Dean parle.

En attendant, il lui ôta ses chaussures et son jean en essayant d'ignorer les remarques du genre «_T'en veux encore ?! Salope ! »._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean ronflait bruyamment sur son lit dans une position particulièrement inconfortable. Sam passa le reste de la nuit à le regarder, une arme à la main.

--

C'était la troisième fois que Dean vomissait mais il n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Il avait gagné 1200 dollars la veille et avait été plutôt chanceux côté serveuses. Sam se demandait comment un être humain normal pouvait gerber ses trippes et raconter en même temps une partie à trois. Ca lui donnait envie de vomir à lui aussi. Mais il avait prit la décision de rester à l'écoute de son frère, alors il ne disait rien. Cependant, il ne s'était pas spécialement attendu à ce que la première chose dont Dean ait envie de parler soit l'anatomie des deux serveuses…

« Et toi Sam, qu'est ce que t'as foutu pendant tout ce temps ? » Demanda l'aîné après le récit de ses acrobaties nocturnes.

« Euh… pas grand-chose… Bobby à appelé. »

« Bobby ? » Dean hésita une seconde et sembla réfléchir. « Oh ! Bobby, c'est vrai. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? »

Sam se frotta le menton en soupirant. « Il veut qu'on aide un type. »

« Qu'on l'aide comment ? »

« A la chasse. »

Dean leva la tête de la cuvette des toilettes pour poser des yeux intéressés sur son frère. Il souriait toujours.

« Une chasse ? Ca me tente. Qu'est ce qu'on doit tuer ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils. Il dévisagea son aîné, essayant de lire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, sur son visage. Ils avaient toujours su se parler sans les mots, leurs yeux disaient tout ce que la bouche taisait. Mais ce matin, le visage de Dean ne disait rien. Rien du tout. Et ça glaçait le sang de Sam. Il voulait de l'hésitation, de la peur, de l'appréhension. Il voulait de la tristesse, de la déprime, de la colère même. N'importe quoi qui signifie que l'ancien Dean était encore là. Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout.

« Sam ? Qu'est ce qu'on doit tuer ? »

L'intéressé se racla la gorge. « Euh… Un Bugaboo. »

Dean éclata de rire. « Un Bugaboo ? Putain ! C'est pas les gros machins violets qui se nourrissent de la peur des enfants ? »

« Si. »

L'aîné rit de plus belle. « Oh putain ! C'est où ? Je ne veux pas manquer ça ! »

« Hastings. C'est pas loin d'ici. On doit rejoindre un pote de Bobby. C'est un chasseur débutant. A priori c'est pas dangereux mais si le Bugaboo sent sa peur, ça peut mal tourner. On y va juste en renfort. Juste au cas où. Si tu ne veux pas y aller on n'est pas du tout obligés, Dean. Il suffit que tu me le dises. »

Dean se releva, se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se gargarisa avant de se retourner vers son frère.

« On part quand ? »

Sam prit une grande inspiration. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir être dans la tête de son frère en ce moment. Dean n'avait jamais été très facile à décrypter mais ça commençait à vraiment faire peur à son cadet. Il faudrait très vite qu'il arrive à briser cette muraille et à le faire parler.

En attendant, ils avaient de la route à faire.

_**TBC**__**, chapitre 3: Hey Stoopid !**_


	3. Hey Stoopid!

_Les choses sérieuses commencent ici! Enjoy!_

**--**

**Souviens toi de moi**

**3**

**Hey, Stoopid !**

**--**

Bobby n'avait pas vraiment dit grand chose sur son « ami ». Il s'appelait Harrison Lane, la trentaine, il chassait depuis moins d'un an pour une raison que les garçons n'avaient pas besoin de connaître et il n'aimait pas qu'on lui pose des questions. Voilà. C'était la meilleure description du mec que Bobby ait pu faire. Avec seulement ça en poche les garçons avaient mis le cap sur Hastings. Ils devaient rejoindre le type dans un drive-in.

Dean conduisait sa précieuse Impala comme un sauvage. Sam avait beau lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas nécessaire de se faire arrêter par les flics, son aîné continuait d'appuyer sur le champignon et de doubler par la droite.

Son frère avait toujours été un conducteur hors-paire, Sam ne se rappelait pas d'un seul accrochage depuis que Dean avait le permis (ou en tout cas le faux permis que Jefferson lui avait concocté pour ses 14 ans), et dieu sait qu'il avait conduit cette bagnole dans des circonstances difficiles. Epuisé, avec une commotion cérébrale, des os cassés, une balle dans le ventre, un œil aveugle, sur de la neige, de la glace, du sable, en aquaplaning… Tout. Dean et cette voiture avaient tout connu sans jamais la moindre rayure sur la carrosserie. Il y avait certainement quelque chose de surnaturel là dessous.

Quoi qu'il en soit Sam avait toujours su apprécier les talents de conducteur de son frère à leur juste valeur même s'il se gardait bien de lui dire. Pourtant aujourd'hui Dean conduisait vraiment comme un malade. Ce n'était pas seulement un petit excès de vitesse, histoire de faire rugir le moteur. « Dégourdir un peu les roues de ma chérie » comme il disait. Non. Aujourd'hui c'était carrément dangereux.

Sam s'était accroché de toutes ses forces à son siège. Le cuir garderait longtemps la trace de ses doigts crispés. La musique tonitruante de _Straight through the heart_ de _Dio_ faisait trembler les vitres, mais pas autant que la voix de Dean qui chantait/braillait par dessus.

Il avait du hurler quatre ou cinq fois son prénom avant que son aîné ne finisse par tourner la tête vers lui avec un sourire qui aurait pu illuminer la moitié du Texas. Sam coupa le sifflet de Dio, qui entamait son deuxième couplet, en éteignant la radio.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » s'écria aussitôt un Dean offusqué.

« Mon problème ? Non mais t'a vu comment tu conduis ?? On va finir par tuer quelqu'un si on ne se tue pas d'abord ! » Cria Sam en réponse.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. « Putain, ce que t'es chiant ! On a qu'une vie Sam, autant en profiter, surtout avec une bagnole pareille ! »

Sam fronça les sourcils, complètement estomaqué par la remarque de son frère. C'est le type qui a ressuscité son cadet et qui est allé et revenu de l'enfer qui vous dit qu'il n'a qu'une vie ?

Dean ralluma la radio et repris son assourdissant duo avec Ronnie James Dio. Il leva légèrement le pied de l'accélérateur, mais pas encore suffisamment au gout de Sam. Toutefois il ignora royalement ses protestations silencieuses.

Ce que l'aîné semblait oublier, c'était que son cadet le connaissait par cœur. L'attitude qu'il avait en ce moment terrifiait Sam au plus haut point. C'était le Dean qui n'en à plus rien à foutre de rien. Le Dean qui n'a plus d'espoir. Le même Dean avec qui il avait du cohabiter après la mort de leur père.

Sauf que c'était pire.

Parce que pour une fois, Dean n'était pas touché par quelqu'un d'autre. Non. Cette fois c'était lui et seulement lui. Et Sam n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête. Les paroles de _Straight through the heart_ que Dean beuglait par dessus la radio étaient si ironiques que Sam ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

_Oh, never tell a secret with your eyes  
It's the eyes that let you down  
Tell a little truth with many lies  
It's the only way I've found_

_But here it comes again  
Straight through the heart_

_Hanging from the cobwebs in your mind  
It looks like a long, long way to fall  
No one ever told me life was kind  
I guess I never heard it, never heard it all, no!_

Si Sam avait quoi que ce soit à dire à ce sujet, Dean n'allait pas tomber plus bas que ce qu'il n'était déjà. Sam était bien déterminé à le rattraper. Le défi c'était que son frère accepte d'être aidé…

Il le regarda chanter à tue tête en tapotant le volant… ça n'allait pas être de la tarte.

--

Le drive-in avait été facile à trouver, Harrison Lane beaucoup moins. Bobby avait fait une description physique à la Bobby. En gros, le type était plus ou moins grand, relativement brun et pas trop gros. La physionomie et Singer étaient deux choses contradictoires. Lane conduisait une Chevy lui aussi, ce qui attira l'attention de Dean pendant une seconde, le temps que Bobby dise que c'était un modèle de 1999. La voiture perdit alors tout son intérêt.

Finalement le type était venu vers eux d'un pas hésitant. Il avait grommelé un « Winchester ? » au travers de sa barbe de trois jours et les avait invités à le suivre à l'intérieur du drive-in. C'était un type normal. En tout cas c'est tout ce qui vint à l'esprit de Sammy. Ce n'était pas un chasseur, c'était certain. Il n'avait pas ces marques que la chasse laisse sur les visages, la tristesse, la solitude, la violence. Il avait la trentaine, brun, mal rasé, mal coiffé, un peu enrobé. Sam l'observa un moment. Ce type lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un mais il n'aurait pas su dire qui. Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans son apparence.

Ils commandèrent une bière chacun et Sam ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer le clin d'œil de son frère à la serveuse. La parenthèse pudibonde était définitivement close. Elle était certainement close depuis la nuit à Reno d'ailleurs, mais l'alcool était hors compétition. Cette fois c'était 100 pour 100 Dean qui retrouvait ses vieilles habitudes. Sam ne savait pas trop s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter.

Harrison Lane l'interrompit dans sa rêverie.

« Ne le prenez pas mal mais je ne vous connais pas. J'ai demandé à Singer de venir, et je me retrouve avec vous. Je suis pas encore certain d'y gagner au change. » Déclara-t-il méfiant.

Sam reconnaissait cette attitude. Ce type était nouveau à la chasse, certainement amené la dedans par un drame. Il ne comprenait pas encore tout de cet univers et se méfiait de tout le monde. Il essayait d'avoir l'air sur de lui, menaçant, mais Sam voyait au travers. Il voyait un type terrifié qui ne comprend rien à ce qui lui arrive. Et tout à coup il su à qui Lane lui faisait penser. A son père. C'était exactement le John des débuts. Le John d'avant. S'en était presque dérangeant. Dean avait l'air à dix mille lieux au dessus de tout ça. Il regardait autour de lui en sirotant sa bière comme si de rien n'était.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, on connait notre affaire. Bobby à parlé d'un Bugaboo. Vous savez où il se trouve ? »

« Ouais, il frappe dans un camp de vacances pas loin d'ici. » il marqua une pause et regarda dans le vague. « Un Bugaboo. » Le type esquissa un sourire « Comment est ce que ce genre de truc peut être vrai ? »

C'était une question rhétorique mais Dean répondit malgré tout.

« Ils ont le droit d'exister aussi. » dit il simplement, le nez dans sa bière.

Sam lui lança un regard noir, un regard qui hurlait littéralement 'Non mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?!' mais Dean haussa simplement les épaules :

« Quoi ? »

Sam secoua la tête en désapprobation.

« Ces créatures sont monstrueuses. » dit Lane.

Dean arqua un sourcil. « Vous vous foutez de moi ? Les Bugaboos ? On dirait des téletubbies ! »

« Ils tuent des enfants ! Ils viennent les voir la nuit, se nourrissent de leurs cauchemars et les étouffent ! » S'écria Lane en gesticulant.

Manque de self control._ Va falloir travailler là-dessus s'il veut survivre dans ce métier_ nota Sammy.

Dean sourit, se pencha en avant au dessus de la table et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Lane.

« Il y en a qui déchiquètent les gamins. Il y en a qui vous arrachent la peau morceau par morceaux jusqu'a ce que vous n'ayez même plus la force de hurler. Il y en a qui brisent chacun de vos os un par un et vous laissent vous noyer dans votre sang. » Déclara-t-il sur un ton glacial.

« Dean… » Tenta Sam. Il aurait voulu crier mais ça sortit comme un murmure.

Harrison Lane avait la bouche ouverte, les yeux affolés. Il regardait Dean comme s'il était le mal en personne. Ce dernier se rassit contre la banquette et leva son verre en direction des deux autres.

« A la votre. »

Sam déglutit difficilement. La sensation n'aurait pas été différente si Dean lui avait foutu un coup de poing dans les dents. C'était quoi ça ? Quand est ce que Dean était devenu un sadique insensible ? Est-ce qu'un esprit maléfique avait pris possession de son frère entre deux gorgées de bière ?

Ignorant complètement les regards affolés et écœurés posés sur lui, Dean termina son verre, le posa brutalement sur la table et rota.

« Bon ? On se le fait ce Bugaboo ? »

Dire que Sam était horrifié était un euphémisme. Il laissa même échapper un « Christo » involontaire. Dean leva les yeux au ciel, traitant son frère d'abruti.

--

Harrison ouvrait la marche avec sa voiture, guidant l'impala et les garçons vers le territoire du Bugaboo. L'atmosphère dans la voiture était plus que tendue. Dean avait voulu allumer la radio mais Sam l'avait éteinte aussitôt et ils roulaient dans un silence de mort. Le plus jeune se mordait les lèvres et entortillait ses longs doigts entre eux, visiblement préoccupé. Il lui fallut 20 bonnes minutes et de grandes inspirations pour réussir à rassembler suffisamment de courage pour demander tout doucement :

« C'était ça ? »

« Ca quoi ? »

Sam regarda droit devant lui, les feux arrières de la voiture de Lane, déglutit et tordit ses doigts à s'en arracher un soupir de douleur.

« Ils vous arrachent la peau morceaux par morceaux, jusqu'à ce que vous n'ayez même plus la force de hurler… » Répondit-il, citant les mots que son aîné avait employés un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. « C'était ça ? »

Dean soupira avec lassitude et resserra ses doigts autour du volant.

« Dean ? …Pourquoi tu ne me parle pas ? »

« Parce que je conduis. » Répondit l'aîné d'une voix calme.

« Dean ? »

« Quoi à la fin ?! » S'emporta-t-il

« Je veux t'aider ! »

« Alors fous-moi la paix ! Arrête d'essayer de me faire croire que tu comprends, parce que tu comprends que dalle ! Personne comprend. Soit tu trouve autre chose à dire, soit tu ferme ta gueule ! »

Il devait certainement il y avoir un truc surnaturel là dessous, parce que Dean était bien la seule personne au monde capable de faire passer aussi vite Sam de l'empathie à la colère. Il contracta tous les traits de son visage, se figeant dans une expression stupide mais témoignant parfaitement de son point de vue.

« Tu crois sérieusement que je vais te laisser comme ça ? Tu crois que je ne vois pas que tu vas mal !? Tu peux me parler ! Merde Dean ! Je peux tout entendre et tu le sais ! »

« Oh. » dit l'aîné en regardant son frère avec un drôle de regard. « Tout entendre, hein ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils, cherchant à se donner un peu de consistance et acquiesça.

« Tu ne pourrais même pas entendre le début de la moitié de ce qu'ils m'ont fait là bas. » déclara l'aîné sur un ton neutre.

Le plus jeune manqua un battement de cœur.

« Par contre, » poursuivi Dean « Tu peux entendre Alice Cooper. » et il alluma l'auto radio.

Sam s'enfonça un peu plus profond dans son siège. Il rejeta avec violence la douleur qui lui serrait le cœur et les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Le gouffre noir qui avait prit place dans son estomac à la mort de son frère commençait à se rouvrir. Il avait mal. Mal comme quand Dean n'était plus là. Sauf qu'il était juste à côté de lui. Sauf qu'il était juste là en train de chanter « _Hey Stoopid_ ». C'était encore une chanson de circonstance. Quel espèce d'abruti pourrait croire qu'on sort indemne de l'enfer ? Quel espèce de débile avait pu croire que les choses redeviendraient comme avant ? Stupide Sam. Stupide, stupide Sam.

La joie de retrouver son frère avait fait l'effet d'une explosion de napalm dans son cœur, annihilant tout autre sentiment, aveuglant son jugement. Et maintenant il ne lui restait qu'un cœur en miette et pas l'ombre d'un pauvre tube de colle.

--

Le repère du Bugaboo était un camp de vacances pour gamins au bord du lac Gunth au nord d'Hastings. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Ces créatures s'attaquaient exclusivement aux enfants. Elles s'introduisaient la nuit dans leur chambre, attirée les cauchemars. Les Bugaboos se nourrissaient de la peur (et accessoirement l'oxygène) des enfants, mais ils n'étaient pas considéré comme une créature dangereuse par les chasseurs. Sam avait même déjà entendu des blagues du genre « _Ce con est tellement nul qu'il n'arriverait pas à tuer un Bugaboo »._ D'ailleurs c'est exactement ce qu'il avait pensé quand Bobby lui avait parlé de cette affaire. Mais il réalisa bien vite que les chasseurs sont des têtes brulées qui oublient vite que tout le monde n'à pas reçu un entrainement militaire en couches culottes.

En réalité les Bugaboos ne s'attaquent aux adultes que s'ils se sentent menacés et si l'adulte en question à peur. Evidemment pour les chasseurs, ça n'entre même pas des les paramètre du possible. La question de la peur est tellement peu abordée qu'on en vient à l'oublier. En réalité pour échapper à un Bugaboo, il y a deux options, la première est de se cacher sous les couvertures. Parce qu'il ne peut pas vous atteindre quand vous êtes dessous. Ce qui en fait certainement la créature la plus risible du monde.

De temps en temps Sam se disait qu'à force d'être montré du doigt comme la créature la plus stupide et ridicule de l'univers tout entier (et ça tuait Sam de donner raison à son frère à ce sujet, mais oui, ils ressemblaient vraiment à des Teletubbies violets), une sorte de mutinerie générale du syndicat des Bugaboos frustrés pourrait bien les transformer en mangeurs de chair humaine.

En attendant, Sam avait toujours eu pitié d'eux. A une époque il en avait même voulu un. A lui. Bon, il n'avait que huit ans et il avait trouvé l'image très jolie dans les papiers de son père, et il s'était pris une belle déculottée pour ça, mais en tout cas, il avait une affection particulière pour ces bestioles. Si elles ne tuaient pas les enfants, ce serait ses créatures préférées.

Et la seconde option pour se débarrasser d'un Bugaboo, c'est de le poignarder. Ou de lui tirer dessus. Ou de l'écraser avec une voiture. En gros n'importe quoi qui tue un humain, tue un Bugaboo. S'en était ridicule à un point que les chasseurs expérimentés refusaient de prendre les affaires de Bugaboos… Et Sam réalisa que c'était certainement pour ça qu'il y en avait tellement. Cependant il ne fallait pas trop se fier aux apparences, cela leur paraissait facile parce qu'ils n'avait pas peur, et parce qu'ils étaient expérimentés. Mais que dire d'Harrison Lane ? La perspective devait être sacrément différente pour lui. Un nouvel univers de nuit et de violence, une créature étrange qui étouffe les enfants dans leurs pires cauchemars, deux types étranges censés lui prêter main forte… Si Harrison Lane n'était pas terrifié, c'est qu'il n'était pas humain.

La sécurité d'un camp de vacances pour gamins était absolument désolante. C'était à se demander si les grilles autour étaient là pour empêcher les gens d'entrer ou les gamins de sortir ou simplement pour servir de perchoir aux oiseaux. Quoi qu'il en soit, les trois hommes se faufilèrent le long des baraquements comme des ombres furtives.

« J'ai entendu parler les moniteurs du camps de vacances. Le Bugaboo est apparu dans ce dortoir, hier soir. » expliqua Lane aux deux frères en désignant un bâtiment.

« Ok. » Dis Sam. « On va essayer de faire ça dans le feutré, c'est à dire à l'arme blanche. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a le choix. »

Harrison acquiesça et sortit son couteau de chasse.

« Ca veut dire qu'on doit pouvoir s'approcher suffisamment de la créature. Vous vous sentez prêt ? » Demanda le plus jeune.

« Oui. » répondit aussitôt le bleu, sur un ton qui laissait peu de place au doute.

« Alors on y va. »

--

Ils pénétrèrent dans le dortoir. Une douzaine de lits étaient alignés et une douzaine de gosses dormait paisiblement dessus. La seule compétence un peu extraordinaire des Bugaboos était qu'ils apparaissaient de nulle part. Ca les rendait difficile à traquer, ils n'avaient pas de repère, pas d'endroit où ils vivaient. Ils apparaissaient simplement dans les placards et sous les lits des enfants qui faisaient des cauchemars et disparaissent aussitôt après par le même chemin.

Douze lits, douze possibilités pour le Bugaboo. Sam fit un geste, invitant Dean à se placer à l'autre bout du dortoir, histoire d'avoir un chasseur à chaque extrémité de la pièce. C'était étonnant d'ailleurs pour le plus jeune de se retrouver dans cette position, la position du chef de la bande. Dean avait toujours eu le rôle de commandant en second quand John était là et sans lui il était commandant tout court. Oh bien sur quand ils chassaient ensemble, il n'y avait pas de hiérarchie, pas de chef. Mais il y avait tout de même un accord tacite, un pacte silencieux qui donnait à Dean le pouvoir sur les décisions stratégiques.

Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui il regardait en l'air, certainement pas aussi concentré qu'il devrait l'être, alors Sam avait pris les devants en lui intimant silencieusement de se placer à un endroit.

La chasse n'était pas vraiment le lieu idéal pour avoir des querelles de pouvoir sur qui donne les ordres et qui obéit, mais Dean semblait avoir oublié ce détail. Il jeta un regard sombre à Sam et campa sur ses positions. Son petit frère gesticula en direction du fond du dortoir, bien décidé à lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait quelqu'un là bas et, Dean refusant de bouger, c'est finalement Lane qui s'y rendit.

C'était la première fois que Sam regrettait de ne plus avoir ses pouvoirs démoniaques, parce qu'il aurait volontiers envoyé le cul de Dean à l'autre bout de la pièce par télékinésie interposée.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se disputer silencieusement plus longtemps, Harrison Lane à l'autre bout de la pièce émit un cri étouffé. Tellement étouffé qu'aucun des enfants qui dormait ne l'entendit. Sam et Dean par contre, se précipitèrent vers lui, juste à temps pour voir le Bugaboo essayer de l'entraîner dans le placard derrière lui.

Quel idiot ! se dit Sam. Ne jamais laisser un adulte terrifié seul près d'un placard ou d'un lit quand on chasse un Bugaboo ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de règles de survie concernant ces créatures mais s'il y en a bien une seule qu'il faut respecter, c'est celle là ! Sam parvint à attraper la main tremblante et crispée de Lane avant que la porte du placard ne se referme complètement. Il tira dessus de toutes ses forces. Lane se retrouva par terre, couché sur le plus jeune Winchester avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Le Bugaboo avait lâché prise.

Dean empêcha la porte du placard de se refermer et plongea les deux mains à l'intérieur sans hésiter une seule seconde. Il saisit la créature et la ramena de toutes ses forces dans le dortoir pour l'empêcher de disparaitre au pays des Teletubbies violets. Le tout se joua dans un silence relatif. Les Bugaboos étaient des créatures silencieuses, ils poussaient de vagues râles de mécontentement quand on les blessait, mais jamais plus fort qu'un feulement. Par contre Sammy et Lane qui tombent à la renverse sur le sol, c'est un peu plus bruyant. Et Dean qui marmonne un flot d'insultes en essayant de s'agripper à la bestiole, ce n'est pas non plus très discret.

Quand son aîné était finalement parvenu à extraire suffisamment la créature du placard, Sam lui prêta main forte. Ensemble ils réussirent à sortir complètement la grosse chose violette qui se débattait lamentablement. En plus du reste, ils n'avaient vraiment aucune force. Pauvres Bugaboos.

Harrison Lane était debout désormais et regardait les Winchester maitriser la créature à mains nues, se demandant s'il devait intervenir. Il décida que oui et attrapa son couteau.

« Non, pas ici. » lui dit Sam en désignant le dortoir de la tête.

Douze petites têtes étaient tournées vers eux. Les yeux pleins de sommeils mais suffisamment ouverts pour voir trois hommes se débattre avec un nounours géant, les douze gamins du dortoir étaient désormais assis sur leurs lits.

« Euh… rendormez vous les enfants… Tout va bien. » Tenta vaguement Sammy.

Les gamins continuaient de braquer sur eux de grands yeux perplexes. Certains se demandant certainement s'il valait mieux obéir ou plutôt se mettre à hurler et Sam priait de toutes ses forces pour qu'ils choisissent l'option A.

« C'est… Tinky winky ? » Demanda un petit garçon en montrant du doigt le Bugaboo.

« Exact » dit Sam qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui pouvait bien être ce Tinky Winky et espérait que ce ne soit pas un tueur psychopathe. « C'est bien lui. Il s'est caché dans le placard et maintenant il doit…euh….rentrer chez lui…ok ? »

Les gamins restèrent sans voix et les Winchester qui tenaient toujours fermement la bestiole qui se débattait mollement, traversèrent le dortoir en direction de la sortie, suivis de près par Lane.

« On peut jouer avec lui ? » demanda l'un des gosses avant qu'ils n'atteignent la porte.

Dean sourit. « Oh crois moi petite tête, si on le lâche maintenant, il s'amusera beaucoup plus que toi.»

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils, déconcerté par l'humour très glauque de son aîné.

« Non, gamin. Pas maintenant, il est tard. Tinky Winky est fatigué. Vous pourrez jouer avec lui demain mais vous devrez être en forme. Vous feriez mieux de vous rendormir dès maintenant. » Expliqua gentiment Lane aux gosses.

Quand ceux-ci acquiescèrent et commencèrent à se recoucher, Sam lui envoya un regard plein de gratitude. Dean continuait de sourire bêtement en serrant les membres du Bugaboo plus fort que nécessaire.

Ils se retrouvèrent finalement à l'extérieur, avec la créature qui chuintait vaguement ce qui devait ressembler à des cris désespérés dans son langage. Les garçons la tenaient toujours quand Lane lui trancha la gorge. Le Bugaboo mourût en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

« On devrait le saler et le brûler non ? » demanda Harrison.

« Pas la peine, ils se désintègrent totalement en moins d'une demie heure une fois qu'ils sont morts. » expliqua Sam. « On va juste le mettre dans un coin hors du passage en attendant.

Ils transportèrent le corps flasque et violet du Bugaboo un peu plus loin des baraquements et le déposèrent aux pieds d'un arbre. Ils filèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus, et regagnèrent leurs voitures. Harrison insista pour leur payer un verre et les Winchester n'étaient pas vraiment du genre à cracher sur une blonde gratuite…

_**TBC**__**, chapitre 4: Toi et moi sur un banc**_


	4. Toi et moi sur un banc

_Salut! Bon je me suis un peu emmelé les pinceaux dans mes mails, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir répondu à tout le monde, mais quoi qu'il en soit, sachez que chaque review est vraiment appréciée à sa juste valeur! Merci mille fois à chacun d'entre vous!_

_Je vois que beaucoup espèrent le retour à la normale de notre ami Deanounet... je suis presque désolée de vous rappeler qu'il me reste 16 chapitres pour tout faire empirer -- __RIRE DIABOLIQUE --_

_On enchaîne donc avec le quatrième chapitre! Bonne lecture!_

**--**

**Souviens toi de moi**

**4**

**Toi et moi sur un banc**

**--**

Une heure plus tard, Harrison et les Winchester étaient autour d'une bière dans un routier à la sortie d'Hastings. Lane insista pour payer sa tournée.

« Vous m'avez sauvé la vie ce soir. Je vous dois au moins un verre. »

« On n'a pas fait grand-chose, mais merci. » Répondit Sam avec un sourire polit.

Dean se pencha légèrement au dessus de la table, un air de défi dans les yeux quand il les posa sur Lane.

« Alors Harrison ? C'est quoi votre histoire ? »

« Pardon ? » demanda l'intéresse.

« Vous avez bien un horrible squelette au fond d'un horrible placard. Ou peut-être que vous chassez juste parce que vous êtes cinglé ? » Dean se mit à rire à sa propre remarque.

« Dean… » Intima Sam sur un ton glacial.

« Non… c'est bon. » répondit Harrison au plus jeune avec un sourire qu'il perdit aussitôt qu'il se tourna vers l'aîné. « L'année dernière, ma femme m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. C'était la plus merveilleuse nouvelle du monde. On essayait d'avoir un bébé depuis des années. On était fous de joie. » Il marqua une pause, les yeux dans le vague. « Et puis un jour je suis rentré du travail et j'ai tué ma femme et le bébé qu'elle portait. Sauf que ce n'était pas moi. C'était quelque chose qui avait ma tête, mon corps, ma voix. »

« Un shifter… » Murmura Sam.

Lane hocha la tête et bu une gorgée de bière. Dean semblait absolument fasciné par l'histoire et fixait Harrison comme s'il était hypnotisé.

« Lily est morte en pensant que je l'avais assassiné. Tout le monde pense que je l'ai assassiné. Mes amis, mes parents, ses parents. Même les flics. Mais ils n'ont pas trouvé de preuves concluantes. Je crois qu'ils sont encore entrain de se demander comment j'ai pu en même temps apparaitre sur une caméra de surveillance et être en réunion au bureau avec 15 personnes. Après ça, un type à débarqué chez moi. Un agent d'assurance soit disant. Il voulait des détails sur la mort de Lily, il voulait savoir des tas de choses bizarres. »

« Bobby ? » demanda Sam.

Lane acquiesça « Ralph Hautchington, à l'époque. Je n'ai pas cru une seconde à cette histoire d'assurance à la con. J'ai cru que c'était un journaliste, j'ai pas été tendre avec lui. Et puis je l'ai vu roder plusieurs fois autour de la maison, j'ai su qu'il posait des questions tordues aux gens autour de moi. J'ai pensé… j'ai pensé qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire. J'ai réussi à le convaincre de me dire la vérité. Toute la vérité. »

Sam soupira. « Je suis désolé pour votre femme, Harrison. »

Ce dernier hocha vaguement la tête en remerciement.

« Et le shifter ? » demanda Dean.

Il était comme un gosse à qui on raconte une histoire de fantôme. L'excitation marquait autant son visage que la compassion celui de son frère. Harrison leva des yeux froids vers Dean et il le regarda un moment sans rien dire. Sam savait que si Lane avait envie de jouer à qui baisse les yeux en premier avec son aîné, ils n'étaient pas couchés. Le bleu semblât s'en rendre compte et coupa la connexion en premier.

« Je m'en suis occupé avec l'aide de Bobby. » répondit-il d'un air absent. « Cette pourriture à payé. »

Dean se mit à sourire. C'était un sourire étrange que Sam détestait parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Vous avez vengé votre femme, pourquoi est ce que vous continuez la chasse ? » Demanda l'aîné.

« J'ai perdu ma vie. Toute ma ville me prend pour un assassin. Je n'ai pas perdu que ma femme, j'ai aussi perdu mon job, mes amis. Ma mère pense que son fils à attaché sa femme à une chaise et l'a battue à mort. Alors je suis parti. Qui voudrait embaucher un type soupçonné de meurtre ? Je ne peux pas retrouver un vrai job. Et comment je pourrais continuer de vivre en sachant tout ça ? En sachant qu'il y a d'autres shifters, d'autres monstres ? Mon monde est devenu un enfer. Je ne vois que du mal partout. Alors si je peux aider, si je peux empêcher d'autres drames… »

« Un enfer, hein ? » Répéta Dean, toujours avec cette horrible rictus.

« Dean. » Interrompit Sam doucement avant que la conversation ne dévie sur quelque chose que personne ici n'avait envie d'entendre.

« Et si on parlait un peu de vous. » Lança Harrison pour changer de sujet. « Bobby m'a dit qu'il vous connaissait depuis que vous étiez gamins. Vous chassez depuis longtemps ? »

« Mon père m'a mis un flingue dans les mains avant mes 6 ans. » Répondit Dean aussi sec.

« Oh. Famille compliquée… » Murmura Lane.

« On peut dire ça. » rétorqua Sam rapidement.

Il n'aimait pas du tout le ton agressif de son frère depuis le début de cette conversation.

« Vous avez tué quoi d'autre ? » Demanda l'aîné avec ce même regard avide et mystérieux.

Sam lui flanqua un discret mais violent coup de coude accompagné d'un regard désapprobateur. Harrison posa sa bière loin devant lui, comme s'il ne voulait plus y toucher.

« Je crois que je devrais aller me coucher. » Déclara-t-il en se levant.

« Je suis désolé… » Tenta Sam.

« C'est bon, je suis juste crevé. A plus tard. »

Et juste comme ça, Harrison Lane tourna le dos aux Winchester et les laissa seuls au milieu d'un bar glauque du Nevada.

Sam tapota nerveusement sur la table, le visage pincé et les yeux rageusement plantés sur son frère. Celui ci haussa les épaules et demanda d'un air innocent :

« Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Questionna le plus jeune.

« Quoi ? Je pose des questions à notre nouveau copain, c'est tout. »

« Dean, j'aime pas du tout ça et… Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel quand je te parle ! » S'emporta Sammy.

« Vas chier. »

« Dean ! »

Mais le grand frère n'écoutait déjà plus, il se leva, attrapa sa veste et sortit du bar. Sam était resté le cul sur sa chaise, littéralement sidéré. Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour réussir à se lever et à sortir à son tour. L'impala n'était plus là.

--

Il marcha plus d'une heure pour rejoindre leur motel. Une heure dans la nuit étouffante du Nevada, avec la fatigue de la chasse et la douleur de l'absence. Oui, l'absence. Cette même douleur qui avait assiégé ses entrailles pendant les 6 mois où « les frères Winchester » étaient devenus « le dernier Winchester ».

Elle était revenue, tout aussi mordante.

Le manque de Dean après sa mort était toxique. Il suintait de partout, dans les murs des chambres d'hôtel, dans les sièges de l'impala, dans l'oxygène autour. Le poison terrassait Sam et le laissait vide et inutile. Et finalement, 6 mois plus tard, il avait pu de nouveau serrer son frère dans ses bras, pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et lui baragouiner un charabia incompréhensible dont il ne se rappelait même pas. L'oxygène avait regagné ses poumons, son cœur avait recommencé à battre, le monde autour tournait à nouveau.

Mais plus le temps passait et plus Sam sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'était laissé aveugler par sa joie, mais maintenant il voyait. Ce n'était pas Dean. La réalisation le frappa en plein visage comme un coup de fouet. Ce n'était plus son frère. Pour la première fois il se posa vraiment la question qu'il avait jusqu'ici rejeté aux confins de son esprit : quel genre de cicatrices l'enfer peut laisser sur un homme ? Et si Dean n'était plus le même définitivement ? Comment pourrait-il vivre avec un frère qui n'est plus son frère ?

Il devait pouvoir le ramener. Il l'avait sortit de l'enfer, ce n'était pas pour le perdre maintenant. S'il existait la moindre chance de ramener Dean, le vrai Dean, Sam ne reculerait devant rien.

Mais si c'était déjà trop tard…

Il lutta de toutes ses forces contre les larmes. Une vielle maxime lui revint à l'esprit : _on ne pleure pas un mort tant qu'il n'est pas salé et brûlé._ C'était le genre de trucs psycho-poético-stupide qui sortaient de temps en temps de la bouche de John E. Winchester. Tant que Dean était debout, tant que son cœur battait, Sam pouvait le ramener.

Il devait le ramener.

Parce qu'il ne pourrait pas le perdre encore une fois.

--

Quand il pénétra finalement dans la chambre d'hôtel, il s'était attendu à trouver son aîné en train de ruminer sa colère devant la TV. Dean n'était pas du genre à s'endormir sur un malentendu, surtout pas avec Sam. Mais le nouveau Dean était paisiblement endormi, étrangement enroulé dans ses draps.

Alors c'était ça la nouvelle donne ? L'aîné pouvait planter son frère n'importe où sans plus jamais ressentir de culpabilité ? Sam était tout à la fois triste et fou de rage, contre Dean, contre lui même et contre le reste de l'univers.

Il envisagea pendant une seconde de téléphoner à Bobby mais se ravisa. Il devait gérer ça seul. Dean avait pris soin de lui dès l'âge de 4 ans. Il avait tout fait pour lui. Il était allé en enfer pour lui. _Regarde où ça nous mène, connard !_ Alors s'occuper de Dean maintenant, c'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire en retour. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher non plus de regarder cet énergumène étrange qu'était devenu Dean avec amour, parce que c'était toujours son frère, et parce qu'un Winchester ne renonce jamais.

Fort de ses belles résolutions et de l'espoir qu'elles maintenaient vivace au creux de son ventre, Sam se glissa sous les couvertures.

--

Sam était assis sur un banc, au pied d'un magnifique arbre centenaire. Le soleil s'infiltrait au travers de ses larges feuilles et s'étalait en une myriade de tâches dorées dans l'herbe verte. L'air embaumait le printemps et une petite brise chantait la douceur de vivre. C'était un moment parfait. Absolument parf…

« Putain, c'est quoi cette merde ? »

Dean était planté devant Sam, les bras écartés et il regardait tout autour de lui. Il venait de briser en une fraction de seconde toute l'harmonie de l'instant.

« Sans déconner, Sammy ? C'est quoi cette merde ? » Répéta-t-il

_Sammy_… le prénom sonna étrangement dans ses oreilles. Il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir entendu depuis des siècles.

« Tu fais des rêves bouddhistes ou je sais pas quoi ? Si tu comptes te raser la tête et t'enrouler dans un drap, c'est sans moi, bro ! » S'écria l'aîné en s'asseyant près de son cadet.

Sam sourit.

« Tu sais que c'est un rêve, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Dean.

Sam hocha la tête. Oui. Il savait. Mais il était très bien là, assit sur son banc, il y serait bien resté jusqu'à la fin des temps. Sauf que quelque chose clochait depuis que Dean était arrivé. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi mais l'harmonie était brisée. C'était juste un peu moins beau, juste un peu moins parfait, juste un peu plus…

« Chaotique. » Dit Dean.

« Quoi ? »

« Un peu plus chaotique. C'est le mot que tu cherches. »

« Tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant ? »

« Hey, c'est ton rêve, techniquement je ne suis même pas là. »

« C'est vrai… » Sam marqua une pause. « Tu me manques tellement. »

« Bah je dois pas être loin. Certainement en train de ronfler dans le lit d'à côté. » Répondit nonchalamment l'intéressé.

Sam soupira et plongea les yeux dans ses chaussures. « Tu me manques quand même. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Dean. »

Une main ferme et douce se posa sur son épaule. Sam releva la tête pour découvrir le sourire le plus tendre qu'il n'ait jamais vu sur le visage de son frère. Et là, juste comme ça, tout redevint parfait. Plus de chaos. Plus de doute.

« Souviens-toi de moi, Sam. C'est tout ce que tu dois faire. »

« Je me souviens de toi, Dean… Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

L'aîné continuait de sourire, la main tendrement posée sur l'épaule de son cadet. Il fit non de la tête.

« Souviens-toi de moi. Tu sais qui je suis Sammy, même si moi je ne m'en rappelle plus. Souviens toi de moi pour nous deux. Ramène-moi. »

« Je voudrais ! Dean ! Je voudrais te ramener ! Je ne sais pas comment faire ! Dis-moi ! Dis-moi ! Je ferais n'importe quoi ! »

Dean avait toujours la main sur son épaule, mais il semblait distant. Il semblait s'éloigner à chaque seconde. L'harmonie se brisa de nouveau, le chaos revint, la douleur avec lui.

« Je suis toujours là. Souviens-toi de moi, Sammy. »

Sam se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur, tremblant. Il étouffa le cri qui lui brûlait la gorge. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Dean était penché au dessus de lui et le secouait.

« Putain ! T'en fais un boucan pour un mec qui dort ! »

« Quoi ? » baragouina le plus jeune en passant une main sur son visage pour chasser les brumes du sommeil.

« Tu t'agites, tu couines. Tu fais chier quoi. »

« Je ne couine pas ! » s'offusqua le plus jeune.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel « Tu gémis alors, je sais pas si c'est mieux. ».

Sam leva les yeux au ciel à son tour, sport de compétition dans la famille, et jeta un œil au réveil. 5 heures du matin. Dean était habillé.

« Tu vas quelque part ? » Demanda le plus jeune, l'angoisse à peine cachée dans la voix.

« Tu m'a réveillé avec tes couinements, ou gémissements. Enfin tes bruits de pervers à la con. Je peux pas me rendormir, autant mettre ce temps à profit. »

« A profit pour faire quoi exactement ? »

Dean secoua la tête « Sammy, Sammy, Sammy… à vivre comme un moine tu vas nous faire une syncope. Tu devrais venir avec moi, on va se trouver quelques demoiselles en détresse et tu verras, tu vas nous perdre cette tête crispée là. »

« Je vais me rendormir et avec un peu de chance, demain j'aurais oublié que tu m'a proposé une partouze. »

« Ne me dis pas qu'en tant que grand frère j'ai échoué en t'apprenant les plaisirs de la vie ? »

« Non, t'inquiète. Je vais mettre ça dans ma 'to do' list : culbuter la première fille venue à 5h du mat. »

« Bien. » déclara l'aîné avant de quitter la pièce.

N'importe quoi. Le nouveau Dean était vraiment devenu un gros n'importe quoi ambulant. Sam n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. _Souviens toi de moi._ Ah ça oui. Il se souvenait de l'ancien Dean. Chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde passée avec le nouveau lui rappelait comme l'ancien lui manquait.

_**TBC**__**, chapitre 5 : Apocalypse Sam**_


	5. Apocalyspe Sam

_Salut à tous! merci encore pour les reviews... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que vous n'allez pas aimer ce chapitre... hihi! Mais pourquoi est elle si méchante? Parce que! _

_(Qui est prêt à vendre son âme pour un happy end??)_

--

**Souviens toi de moi**

**5**

**Apocalypse Sam**

**--**

Il avait finalement appelé Bobby, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Mais cette fois c'était à une heure décente au moins. 10h du matin. Dean n'était toujours pas revenu. Sam avait tenté de se contenir mais au final il avait tout de même tenu un long monologue paniqué au vieux chasseur, qui l'avait écouté sans broncher, encore. Au bout du compte Bobby avait réussi à convaincre Sam de revenir chez lui avec son frère. Passer quelques jours chez l'oncle de leur enfance ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal et les aiderait certainement à mettre les choses à plat.

Dean, quand à lui, était revenu un peu plus tard, le visage tuméfié et les vêtements déchirés. Quand Sam l'avait poursuivit dans les 20 mètres carrés de leur chambre affolé, énervé, déversant un flot ininterrompu de reproches et de questions, l'ainé s'était simplement mit à faire ses valises.

« Où tu vas encore ? » s'écria Sam.

« Je retourne à Reno »

Sam se pinça l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. Il devait se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour ne pas simplement exploser de rage et se mettre à hurler. La situation le ramenait des années en arrière. Il revoyait son père à l'époque où tout allait mal entre eux. John qui disparaissait sans raisons à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, John qui ne parlait pas et imposait juste sa silencieuse dictature, John qui jetait ses fils comme des valises dans la voiture pour partir dieu sait où. Partir, partir et toujours partir. Il n'avait jamais rien eu d'autre en tête. Dean suivait le chemin et Sam sentait grandir en lui la même colère.

Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il était plus vieux, peut-être que c'était parce que c'était Dean, mais Sam faisait l'effort qu'il n'avait jamais fait avec John. Il tentait de rester calme et de parler.

« Dean… Ecoute… Je voudrais qu'on aille chez Bobby. S'il te plait. Je crois qu'on a vraiment besoin de ça. Tous les deux. »

Devant le changement de ton Dean arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et se détourna de sa valise pour regarder son frère qui continua :

« Ca a été un mois difficile, je voudrais… je voudrais qu'on se pose un peu. Qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases, OK ? S'il te plait ? S'il te plait, Dean ? » Répéta-t-il.

Dans la famille Winchester on réclame, on insiste lourdement, on demande plusieurs fois mais jamais, jamais, on ne supplie. C'était pourtant ce que Sam faisait à ce moment précis. Parce que quand on est un Winchester on sait aussi combattre le feu par le feu et que tous les coups sont permis pour obtenir gain de cause. On ne joue jamais fair play sur le terrain des sentiments. Les yeux de cocker mouillés abandonné sur l'autoroute, les mains nerveusement jointes, les tremolos dans la voix, Sam avait sortit l'artillerie lourde pour gagner cette bataille.

Dean resta un moment silencieux à juste le regarder. Il n'avait jamais été aussi long à réagir face à son cadet, surtout quand il se mettait dans cet état. Aujourd'hui il prenait son temps et Sam avait presque l'impression qu'il se délectait du supplice qu'il lui faisait subir. Il passa lentement une main sur son visage, frottant son menton dans une attitude de réflexion. Le jury délibère et le cœur de l'accusé bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

« Ok » cracha finalement l'aîné comme si le mot était entouré d'acide dans sa bouche et qu'il voulait vite s'en débarrasser.

« Ok » répéta Sam, comme pour s'assurer d'avoir bien entendu.

Ils restèrent encore un moment à se regarder l'un l'autre, et Sam n'avait jamais autant détesté le regard de son frère sur lui. Il y voyait de la pitié, peut-être même de la colère. Sous les yeux de Dean il se sentait sale, différent, plus vraiment lui-même. Il était devenu celui qui supplie, le faible qui se met à genoux. Il n'était plus qu'un pauvre gosse en crise dans les yeux de son aîné. C'était détestable. Tout dans l'attitude de Dean reflétait le mépris et la colère. Sam aurait voulu creuser un trou et s'y enterrer.

_Souviens-toi de moi_. J'essaye, Dean, j'essaye…

--

Mon dieu qu'il était difficile de rompre le silence dans l'Impala. Oh bien sur Deep Purple s'y évertuait à grand renfort de guitares électriques et de batterie, mais l'océan de non-dits qui séparait les garçons restait invariablement silencieux. Un éléphant rose dansait en tutu sur le capot et tout le monde faisait semblant de ne pas le voir.

Pourtant Sam avait terriblement envie de parler. Il y avait un million de choses qui se bousculaient dans se tête et qu'il aurait voulu dire mais rien n'atteignait sa gorge. Il ne savait pas quel ton employer, il ne savait pas quels mots associer ensemble pour faire des phrases convenables. C'était tellement brouillon dans son esprit qu'il avait peur que s'il commence, tout ne sorte d'un coup en une grosse mélasse informe de sentiments divers. Exactement ce qu'il devait éviter pour espérer faire passer son message. L'ancien Dean n'avait aucune compassion pour les diarrhées verbales et Sam doutait fortement que le nouveau ait changé à ce sujet.

Tandis qu'il méditait silencieusement sur les événements de ces derniers jours, il remarqua du coin de l'œil son frère s'agiter pour récupérer quelque chose dans sa poche arrière sans toutefois lâcher la route des yeux. En baissant un peu la radio Sam parvint à entendre la familière sonnerie du portable de Dean. Quand celui-ci parvint enfin à se contorsionner suffisamment et à attraper l'appareil, c'était trop tard. Il regarda rapidement l'écran.

« Bobby. » Dit-il simplement.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le portable de Sam ne prenne le relais.

« Bobby ? »

« _Sam, s'il te plait, dis moi que ton frère est avec toi. _» Lança aussitôt le vieux chasseur avec quelque chose entre l'angoisse et la colère dans la voix.

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à son aîné. « Ouais, il est là. Pourquoi ? Un problème ? »

« _Plutôt oui_. » et il ne restait que la colère quand il répondit.

--

Sam raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard. Il regarda pendant une seconde dans le vague en soupirant lourdement avant de passer une main sur son visage pour trouver le courage de se tourner vers Dean. Il resta là, à le regarder, l'incompréhension et le dégout marqués sur son visage aussi fort que s'il les avait hurlés. Dean ne lui accorda qu'un vague coup d'œil avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupirer.

« Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai, Dean. » Tenta doucement Sammy.

L'intéressé sourit « Ca dépend de quoi tu parles. »

« Joue pas à ça avec moi. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! » Cria Sam qui n'avait pas du tout, du tout, envie de rire.

Dean perdit aussitôt son sourire et soupira de nouveau, exprimant une profonde lassitude.

« Il a fallut qu'il ouvre sa gueule, hein ? Qu'il aille se plaindre à tonton Bobby. J'aurais du lui péter la mâchoire. »

Une nouvelle partie de l'univers de Sam s'effondra avec cet aveu. Le trou béant dans son ventre grandit encore. Il en était physiquement malade. Pendant une minute, il ne pouvait plus parler, il ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre que de regarder cette chose répugnante qui avait volé le corps de son frère.

« Il est à l'hôpital. » Souffla-t-il finalement. « Tu as envoyé Harrison Lane à l'hôpital avec deux côtes et un bras cassés. Les médecins ne sont même pas sûrs qu'il retrouve une complète mobilité un jour… »

Dean haussa les épaules « Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Vaut mieux éviter de faire chier un chasseur quand on n'est pas foutu de se battre. »

Les yeux de Sam étaient ronds comme des billes et sa mâchoire pendante. Il n'arrivait plus à retrouver les connexions entre ses muscles, il n'arrivait plus à penser.

« T'es allé le voir pour lui péter la gueule ? » bafouilla-t-il.

« Non, je suis allé le voir pour lui parler, c'est lui qui s'est énervé le premier. » Il tourna lentement la tête vers son frère avec un demi sourire « Il m'a dit 'va au diable'. » Il sourit de plus belle « Careful what you wish for. J'ai juste voulu qu'il comprenne de quoi il parle. »

Alors c'était ça ? C'était ça que les gens ressentent quand on leur annonçait que c'est la fin du monde ? Armaggedon. Ils l'avaient frôlé tellement de fois Dean et lui que Sam en avait fait une notion presque anodine, banale… L'apocalypse ? Ca ou autre chose. Ce n'était pas comme si ils ne l'avaient pas déjà déjouée 20 fois. Ca ne l'inquiétait pas, ça ne le touchait pas. Sauf aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, c'était la fin de _son_ monde. Apocalypse 'Sam' Now. Les premières bombes tombaient sur son cœur et les flammes lui brulaient les yeux.

« Dean… » Fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à articuler.

« Quoi ? » Rétorqua aussitôt l'aîné sur un ton agacé.

« Dean… » Répéta-t-il sans pouvoir détacher les yeux du visage sans émotion de Dean.

« Oh arrête de me regarder comme ça ! » S'écria l'aîné.

« Comme quoi ? »

« Tu me juges. Tu passes ton temps à me juger. Au final t'es exactement comme papa, rien de ce que je fais n'est jamais assez bien pour toi. »

« C'est n'importe quoi et tu le sais ! »

« Ah ouais, je le sais, c'est vrai ! » S'exclama Dean sur un ton acide et ironique.

« On est en train de parler de toi agressant sans raison un type, Dean, tu t'étonnes que je trouve ça bizarre ? Tu t'étonnes que ça me fasse flipper ?! »

« D'où est ce que tu sors le 'sans raison', hein ? Tu crois que je suis cinglé, c'est ça ? Que je me ballade en frappant les gens juste comme ça ? T'es complètement à côté de la plaque. Tu comprends rien. »

« Alors explique-moi ! Merde, Dean ! Je ne demande que ça ! » Cria Sam, il ne faisait plus le moindre effort pour calmer sa colère.

Dean serra la mâchoire et crispa ses doigts autour du volant mais ne répondit rien.

« Dean ?! » Insista Sam.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ! »

« Je veux que tu redevienne mon frère ! Comme avant ! »

« Oh parce que c'était tellement mieux avant ! »

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu crois Sam ? Que j'étais content de ma vie ? » Dean sourit ironiquement « Gentil Dean bien dressé qui obéit au doigt et à l'œil. J'étais un chien. Voilà ce que j'étais. C'est ça que tu veux ? »

« C'est faux ! » S'écria Sam

« Dis pas de conneries, tu sais que c'est vrai. Un bon putain de chien avec une vie de merde. Mais tu sais ce qui a changé ? Maintenant je suis libre. J'en ai plus rien à foutre de rien. J'en ai plus rien à foutre des humains et des démons, qu'ils crèvent tous. Je suis libre.»

Pendant une seconde Sammy ne se souvint plus comment on faisait pour respirer. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas quitter le visage sans expression de celui qui avait autrefois été son frère aîné.

« Et moi ? » Murmura-t-il « Moi je suis quoi dans tout ça ? »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel « Toi, toi, toi, toujours toi. Tu m'emmerdes, Sam. Quand est-ce qu'on s'intéresse à ce que moi je veux ?»

« Comment tu peux dire ça ! » Sam passait par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel et toutes les émotions mélangées dans sa tête explosaient en une myriade de rage, de douleur, de tristesse et d'incompréhension.

« T'as 26 ans et moi 30, c'est quoi le plan, on passe nos vie ensemble comme un couple de vieux homos ? » Dean sourit « Trouve toi une vie, Sam. »

« T'es pas sérieux… » Bredouilla le plus jeune.

Dean donna un violent coup de frein arrêtant l'Impala au beau milieu de la route. Il se tourna vers son frère, l'air parfaitement calme.

« Descends. »

Sam venait d'entrer dans une dimension parallèle, il n'y avait pas d'autres explication. Comment avaient ils pu en arriver là ? Il était littéralement tétanisé face au visage fermé et placide de son aîné qui était juste en train de le virer de sa vie. Comme ça. Sans raison.

N'obtenant aucune réaction, Dean quitta la voiture, ouvrit le coffre, en sortit un sac qu'il jeta sur le sol et remonta place conducteur. Sam n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, complètement liquéfié.

« Je suis sérieux, Sam. Descends. »

« Tu… ne vas… tu ne vas pas me… me laisser là… ? » Bafouilla Sammy alors que des larmes montaient dans ses yeux.

« C'est ma voiture. Descends ou je te jure que je te fous dehors. »

Comme s'il était possédé, Sam obéit. Il ne voulait faire aucun de ces gestes mais il n'avait plus le contrôle de ses mains tremblantes quand elles ouvrirent la portière, ni de ses pieds frêles quand ils quittèrent l'habitacle.

« Crois moi, c'est pour ton bien. » Lança l'aîné avec un sourire avant de redémarrer la voiture.

Et Sam resta là, planté sur le bas côté d'une route en plein Nevada, sans voiture, sans frère, sans rien d'autre que ses yeux pour pleurer.

Alors c'est ce qu'il fit.

Pleurer.

_**TBC, chapitre 6: Niagara**_


	6. Niagara

_Salut à tous! _

_Et oui, je sais, je n'y suis pas allée de main morte avec notre Dean international, mais que voulez vous... je ne peux pas m'en empêcher! _

_Voici le dernier chapitre "court" de cette fiction, tous les autres sont plus longs! Il s'agit d'un chapitre de transition... sans prétention... _

_MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS dont je ne me lasse jamais!_

**--**

**Souviens toi de moi**

**6**

**Niagara**

**--**

Bobby n'avait rien compris à la cascade de mots désorganisée que Sam avait baragouiné dans un flot de sanglots. Le prénom de Dean était revenu souvent, mais le reste était incompréhensible. En temps normal il aurait continué d'écouter Sam déblatérer pendant des heures, mais là ça avait été différent. Le jeune Winchester avait fait une crise de panique en direct au téléphone et Bobby avait su tout de suite que c'était bien plus grave que d'habitude.

Au bout de 20 minutes, il avait finalement réussi à extraire quelques informations cohérentes au milieu des sanglots. Sam était sur la nationale 26 au nord du Nevada, seul avec son sac à dos. Le pourquoi de l'histoire s'était perdu dans un flot de balbutiements et de larmes, tout comme le fatidique « où est ton frère ».

Bobby avait immédiatement sauté dans sa voiture et mit le cap sur le Nevada. Autant il détestait ce genre d'opérations improvisées, autant il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il n'atteindrait pas le Nevada avant 7 ou 8 heures au moins. Dieu sait ce qu'il pouvait arriver à Sam pendant ce temps. Le jeune Winchester était certainement le plus indépendant de toute la famille, mais vu l'état dans lequel il était, vu tout ce qu'il avait déjà traversé, Bobby préférait ne prendre aucun risque. Alors il téléphona à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui était plus près et qui pourrait l'aider.

C'est comme ça que Sam s'était retrouvé dans une chambre de motel en compagnie d'Ellen Harvelle.

--

Le coup de fil de Bobby ne l'avait pas vraiment surprise. Quand Dean était revenu, elle avait été la première à émettre des réserves à son sujet. Peut-être parce qu'elle était la seule à ne pas l'aimer aveuglément. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait fait connaître son point de vue sur le sujet. Elle faisait partie des chasseurs old school qui pensent que ce qui est mort l'est pour une bonne raison et doit le rester. Rien n'est naturel dans le fait de ramener quelqu'un de l'au-delà, quelque soit la raison et quelque soit le procédé. On n'est jamais vraiment sûr de ce que l'on ramène. Cette opinion lui avait couté quelques disputes pimentées avec Bobby comme avec Sam et quand elle s'était finalement retrouvée devant le fait accompli, un Dean bien vivant, elle avait préféré partir.

Malgré tout, elle avait répondu présente à l'appel de Bobby. Parce que la famille, c'est la famille et qu'elle ne s'arrête pas aux liens du sang.

Ellen avait atteint la nationale 26 environ 2h après le coup de fil de Bobby. Il pleuvait des cordes à ce moment. Elle s'était dit que le jeune Winchester avait surement fait du stop ou marché jusqu'à un abri. Elle le trouva pourtant sous la pluie, planté comme un panneau de signalisation au bord de la route. Son sac à dos baignait dans une flaque et Sam tremblait de tout son long. Il avait l'air infiniment triste et perdu. Ellen avait dû user de diplomatie musclée pour le faire monter dans la voiture, mais finalement elle avait réussi à le ramener au sec jusqu'au Burbank's Motel.

Depuis, il était complètement léthargique, planté devant une télé éteinte. Elle avait essayé d'engager la conversation mais Sam l'avait balayée d'un revers de main

« Pas maintenant, Ellen, pas maintenant. S'il te plait.»

Comment résister à cet air accablé et ce murmure si triste ? Alors Ellen n'avait rien dit. Elle avait envisagé un instant de le déshabiller de force, histoire qu'il n'attrape pas une pneumonie dans ses vêtements trempés mais elle se ravisa, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas plus envie de se faire mettre KO par 1m90 de muscles que de passer pour une vieille perverse.

--

Sam avait fini par s'endormir, toujours enroulé dans ses vêtements humides. Ellen en avait profité pour téléphoner à Bobby. Le vieux chasseur finit par les rejoindre tous les deux juste avant l'aube.

Singer avait eu la bonne idée de faire un détour par un drive-in où il avait récupéré du café et des donughts. Lui et Ellen s'installèrent dehors, juste devant la porte de la chambre où Sam dormait à poing fermés.

« Alors, c'est quoi le plan ? » demanda Ellen en avalant une gorgée de café.

Bobby lui lança un regard noir. « J'en sais rien. »

Ellen le dévisagea longuement avec un drôle d'air placardé sur le visage.

« Allez, dis le, t'en meurs d'envie ! » cracha Singer.

« Je t'avais prévenu. »

« Ca y est, tu te sens mieux ? »

« Pas vraiment. Mais Bobby, c'est pas moi qui vais t'apprendre ce genre de trucs : on ne récolte rien de bon à réveiller les morts ! »

« Oh ça va je l'ai déjà entendu ta sérénade, change de disque. Ce qui est fait est fait ! »

« Oui et regarde ou ça nous mène ! Ce gosse est complètement paumé ! Dieu seul sait ce que son frère est en train de devenir ! Tu crois qu'il va régir comment si on doit le tuer de nouveau ?! »

« Holà, holà, on ne va pas sauter sur les flingues ! Dean revient de l'enfer. J'ai souvenir que j'étais pas spécialement agréable non plus quand je suis revenu du Viêt-Nam. Et je suis pas sûr qu'on puisse se permettre la comparaison. »

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Tu crois qu'après ce qu'il a fait à Sam et à Harrison c'est toujours le Dean que tu as connu ? Vous n'auriez jamais du le ramener ! »

« Arrête de dire ça ! Tu ne comprends rien. Ces deux gamins… je ne pourrais pas les aimer plus si j'étais leur père. Tu ne connais pas Dean. Personne ne méritait moins l'enfer que lui. Je ne pouvais pas… je ne pouvais pas vivre en le sachant là bas. Et rien de ce que tu diras ne me fera regretter ma décision. »

Ellen jaugea un moment l'individu qu'elle avait en face de lui. Elle n'avait jamais considéré Bobby sous cet angle. C'était nouveau et déroutant. Oh, elle avait toujours su qu'il était très attaché aux Winchester, mais pas à ce point. Elle en regretta presque sa véhémence même si elle restait persuadée d'avoir raison.

« D'accord. » dit elle doucement pour faire savoir qu'elle avait bien entendu ce que son ami venait de dire. « Mais il va quand même falloir trouver une solution et vite, parce que j'ai un bar à tenir moi, je ne suis pas baby-sitter. »

--

Il était de nouveau assis sur son banc, sous ce vieil arbre dans sa parfaite petite bulle de tranquillité. Petit à petit il commença à sentir les choses changer. Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi au départ, mais c'était moins parfait. L'herbe était moins verte, le soleil moins chaud, le moment plus… chaotique.

« Je sais que tu es là. » lança Sam.

« Je sais que tu sais. » répondit la voix familière de Dean derrière lui.

Il le rejoint sur le banc.

« Alors Sammy, tu t'es encore mis dans un bel état. »

C'est là que Sam remarqua qu'il était trempé de la tête aux pieds.

« Tu m'as abandonné sous la pluie. »

« Oh je t'en prie, ne me fait pas passer pour le méchant, il ne pleuvait pas quand je t'ai jeté, t'avais qu'à marcher ! »

« J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai fait ça. »

« A dire vrai moi non plus. Pourtant c'est pas l'envie qui m'a manqué. Tu te rappelles de cette fois à Tucson ? C'était il y a dix ans au moins. T'étais un vrai emmerdeur à l'époque et t'avais décidé de répéter tout ce que je disais. Putain, je t'aurais jeté de la bagnole et roulé dessus, j'te jure. »

Sam sourit à son tour. « Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. »

Dean regarda intensément son petit frère dans les yeux « Non. Et tu sais que je ne le ferais jamais.»

Sam eu un hoquet ironique « L'ancien toi ne le ferais jamais, mais le nouveau s'est découvert un côté sadique. »

« Tu sais que je ne le ferais jamais, Sammy. »

L'intensité du regard de Dean dans ses yeux prit Sammy par surprise. Le moment était de nouveau parfait, comme il aurait toujours du l'être.

« Dean, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Tu refuses de me parler, tu m'as jeté de ta vie… »

« Je ne ferais jamais ça. » répéta l'intéressé. « Tu me connais Sam, souviens toi de moi. »

« Arrête de dire ça, ça n'a pas de sens ! »

Dean sourit. C'était l'un de ces sourires magiques qui guérissent de toutes les douleurs. « Souviens-toi de moi, Sammy. »

Il se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de pluie. La chambre était vide mais Sam entendait vaguement les voix de Bobby et d'Ellen à l'extérieur. Il était transi de froid mais la seule chose qui martelait dans son esprit était la nécessité de ramener son frère. Coûte que coûte.

Il ne serait pas bien utile à Dean s'il tombait malade alors il décida d'aller prendre une douche bien chaude. Il sourit en remarquant qu'Ellen avait prit soin d'étendre ses autres vêtements dans la pièce pour qu'ils sèchent. Une présence féminine était vraiment atypique dans leurs vies, mais toujours très appréciée. Aussi attentionné soit il, l'ancien Dean avait érigé une barrière psychologique indestructible entre les sous-vêtements de Sam et ses doigts. Sauf quand il s'agissait de faire des conneries avec du poil à gratter, évidemment.

Aujourd'hui Sam se serait damné pour un caleçon sec et il remercia Ellen mille fois en pensée pour ça.

--

Quand il sortit de la douche, réchauffé et habillé, il se trouva nez à nez avec les visages concernés de ses deux amis. Il détestait voir la pitié dans leur yeux alors il prit une grande inspiration et se prépara pour la nomination à l'oscar du meilleur acteur dans la catégorie '_Mon frère qui revient de l'enfer est en train de devenir un monstre mais rassurez vous, je vais bien.'_

« Je t'ai ramené un café mais il doit être froid maintenant. Il y a des donughts sur la table tu devrais manger quelque chose. » Tenta Bobby.

Sam soupira et choisit de prendre le taureau par les cornes. « Ecoutez…. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait flipper. Dean et moi on s'engueule tout le temps, c'est pas nouveau. C'est juste que j'ai un peu paniqué cette fois, vous savez… à cause de tout ça. Mais ça va aller. »

« Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? » Demanda prudemment Ellen.

Elle savait qu'elle avançait en terrain miné, surtout avec Sam. Ce dernier lui lança un drôle de regard, ce n'était pas de la colère, en tout cas pas seulement.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est entre lui et moi. » répondit-il simplement.

« Maintenant qu'on est là, c'est entre lui et nous. » dit elle, s'attirant les foudres du jeune homme.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici exactement, Ellen ? Parce que si c'est pour me dire qu'on aurait mieux fait de laisser mon frère croupir en enfer, tu peux rentrer chez toi ! »

« Ok, tout le monde va se calmer. » Intervient Bobby. « On va essayer de réfléchir au problème posément et sans se taper dessus. »

« Un problème ? Quel problème ? Il n'y a pas de problème. Dean est un peu perdu avec tout ce qui lui arrive et lui et moi on s'est engueulé comme on s'est déjà engueulé un million de fois. C'est de ma faute, je suis trop brutal avec lui, je ne lui ai pas laissé assez de temps. Ca ne vous concerne pas ! »

« Bien sur que si, ça nous concerne ! Peut-être que je devrais lui parler. » dit Bobby.

« Toi ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda le jeune Winchester sceptique.

Le vieux chasseur haussa les épaules et passa une main fatiguée sur son visage mal rasé.

« Quand je suis revenu du Viêt-Nam, j'étais en miette. J'avais 24 ans et plus de sang sur les mains qu'un boucher. Ce que j'avais vu là bas, ce que j'avais fait… j'en fais encore des cauchemars aujourd'hui. Je ne dis pas que c'est la même chose mais peut-être… »

Sam hocha la tête « Dean aura besoin de toute l'aide qu'on peut lui apporter. »

Le jeune Winchester et Bobby se tournèrent vers Ellen qui les dévisagea longuement l'un après l'autre.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser tomber, mais j'ai pas non plus l'intention de changer de point de vue. ...Si je peux aider, j'aiderais. » Dit elle.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent.

« Tu sais où il est ? » Demanda finalement Bobby.

Sam hocha la tête. « J'ai ma petite idée sur la question. »

--

_**TBC**__**, chapitre 7 : Filature**_


	7. Filature

_Une fois de plus je vous remercie tous pour ces motivantes reviews! On embarque pour le chapitre 7..._

**--**

**Souviens toi de moi**

**7**

**Filature**

**--**

Reno était une jolie ville. En tout cas pour ceux qui aimaient la déco 'néons fluos' et prêtres déguisés en Elvis. Sam n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps à Las Vegas dans sa vie, son père détestait ce genre de villes et Dean et lui n'avaient jamais vraiment fait que traverser, mais c'était sensiblement la même chose. '_La plus grande des petites villes'_ ressemblait en tout point à sa grande sœur.

Deux jours plus tôt ils étaient descendus au Planet, un hôtel-casino prestigieux, aussi la première intuition de Sam fut d'y retourner. Aucune Impala sur le parking, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de tenter sa chance à la réception. Malheureusement le grand maigre désagréable qui faisait office de maître d'hôtel ne trouva aucun Micheal Slide dans ses registres. Pas de Stew Gunn, de Jason Forrester ni de Kurt Karvakian non plus. C'étaient les seules cartes de crédit qu'ils avaient en ce moment. Même si Dean avait payé en liquide, il aurait dû utiliser au moins une carte d'identité avec l'un de ces noms. De toute évidence, il n'était pas au Planet, ce qui laissait à Sam une botte de foin de 200 000 habitants pour retrouver une aiguille entraînée à disparaître.

Bobby avait téléphoné à Dean au moins un million de fois et enrageait un peu plus dès qu'il entendait le sempiternel 'C'est Dean, laissez moi un message'. Des messages il en avait laissé un paquet, même s'il savait que ça ne servirait pas à grand chose. Il avait besoin de s'énerver sur quelqu'un et l'insipide boîte vocale était un punching bag tout désigné.

Personne n'avait la moindre piste sur l'endroit où pouvait bien se trouver l'aîné des Winchester. Sam parcourait la ville en voiture à la recherche de l'Impala et Ellen avait rendu visite à des gens. Le genre de gens qui connaissent d'autres gens et qui savent des choses. Le genre de gens qui n'ont pas de nom de famille et jamais deux fois la même adresse. Mais des gens de confiance cependant...

Quand elle regagna, en fin d'après midi, la chambre de motel qui leur servait de quartier général, elle trouva Bobby assis à une table, le téléphone vissé dans l'oreille. Il baragouina quelque chose à propos de fichiers fédéraux et de fric et s'empressa de raccrocher.

« Des news ? » demanda-t-il sans vraiment y croire.

Ellen secoua la tête « Pas de Dean non. »

« De quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« C'est possible. On m'a suivit. »

« Qui ? »

« J'en sais rien. Une voiture grise, banale. J'ai pas vu le conducteur. »

« T'es sûre que… »

« Me prend pas pour une novice Singer. » coupa-t-elle sèchement. « Quelqu'un m'a filé le train pendant plus d'une heure. »

« Ok, ok. T'as beaucoup de contacts à Reno ? »

Ellen soupira et attrapa une bière dans le frigo qu'elle ouvrit aussitôt.

« Aucun fixe. Il y a juste ces types que je suis allée voir et qui sont de passage. Ce ne sont pas des enfants de chœur mais ce sont des personnes fidèles et loyales. S'ils ont des infos sur Dean ils me préviendront mais je sais qu'ils n'ont rien à voir avec la filature. »

« Alors c'était qui ? »

Ellen haussa les épaules et siffla une nouvelle gorgée.

« Ellen… si tu t'es mise dans la merde pour une raison ou une autre, tu sais que… »

« Hey ! Si j'avais des problèmes, je serais parfaitement capable de les gérer sans toi. Je te dis qu'on m'a suivie et je ne vois vraiment aucune raison pour ça. »

Bobby frotta sa barbe de plusieurs jours. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Non. Pas du tout.

« Les flics ? » Avança-t-il.

« Hum… possible. En général ils sont quand même plus discrets. Et puis… je n'ai rien fait d'illégal depuis un bon bout de temps. »

« Oh. Et la revente d'armes ça compte pas ? »

« Moi j'organise les transactions, je mets les acheteurs en contact, je transmets les infos. Je touche pas à la marchandise, je fluidifie les échanges, c'est tout. »

Bobby éclata de rire. « J'ai bien peur que les flics ne fassent pas vraiment la différence. »

« Peu importe. C'était pas les flics, j'en suis quasiment sûre. »

« S'il te plait, ne me dit pas qu'on a encore un problème sur les bras… » marmonna Singer.

C'est le moment que choisit Sam pour entrer en trombe dans la pièce.

« On nous espionne ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Wow… qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Bobby.

« Une voiture m'a suivi et il y avait un type à l'entrée du motel. Il est parti dès qu'il m'a vu. »

« Quel genre de type ? »

« Deux bras, deux jambes, un type quoi ! » s'énerva Sam.

Ellen échangea un drôle de regard avec le veux chasseur. Ce n'était définitivement pas les flics. Et oui, ils avaient certainement un autre problème sur les bras. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

« Des nouvelles de ton frère ? »

« Tu crois que je serais là si j'en avais ! » cria-t-il « Putain ! Si ça se trouve il a déjà quitté la ville. Il n'est peut être même jamais venu ici ! »

C'était difficile de dire ce qui dominait dans la voix du jeune homme, le désespoir, la terreur ou la colère ? Certainement un mélange des trois. Sam passa lentement une main sur son visage avant de se gratter l'arrière de la tête en soupirant.

« Ecoutez… euh… j'suis désolé. Je… sais pas pourquoi je m'énerve après vous. Vous faites tout ce que vous pouvez et je vous remercie pour ça. Je suis un peu à cran en ce moment. »

Plutôt que de répondre un truc banal à pleurer, ce qui n'état pas du tout son genre, Bobby préféra tendre une bière à cet ami qu'il aimait comme un fils. C'était tout à la fois des excuses acceptés et un cadeau de réconciliation. Singer ne maîtrisait peut être pas toutes les subtilités du langage silencieux à la Winchester mais il parlait couramment le bière deuxième langue. Sam accepta l'offrande avec un demi sourire mais n'ouvrit pas la canette. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas soif, peut être parce que c'était la marque préférée de Dean et que Dean n'était pas là. Bobby ne le saurait jamais, et Sam non plus en fait.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour les filatures ? » demanda Ellen sans avoir conscience qu'elle coupait une conversation silencieuse.

« On dort tous dans la même chambre, tours de garde, doubles lignes de sel, … je ne vois pas beaucoup d'autres options » répondit Sam.

« On a le colt ? »

Sam secoua la tête. « Dans l'impala. »

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement silencieux avant que Bobby n'essaie d'égayer l'atmosphère.

« Hey, faut voir le bon côté des choses, Dean a le colt, il est en sécurité. »

Le regard que le cadet des Winchester lui renvoya était sans appel : Singer, arrête d'essayer de parler, t'es bien meilleur avec tes mains qu'avec ta tête.

--

Quand Bobby réveilla Sam pour le dernier tour de garde, il était près de 4h. Il ne savait pas trop par quel prodige il avait réussit à trouver le sommeil mais il avait plongé dans les bras de Morphée sitôt que sa tête avait touché l'oreiller. A ce niveau là ce n'était plus de la fatigue, c'était de l'épuisement, pur et simple. Il avait beau avoir une parfaite condition physique, son mental était plus faible. Surtout quand Dean n'était pas là. Et aujourd'hui il avait atteint ses limites dans le stress et son cerveau s'était mit automatiquement en veille. Il se réveilla aussi vidé qu'avant de se coucher mais la mission de monter la garde lui donnait au moins un but, l'impression de se sentir utile.

Sam s'installa sur la chaise droite proche de la fenêtre et observa le parking avec attention. La chaise était beaucoup moins confortable que son lit douillet, mais c'était précisément le but de l'opération. Essayez un peu de monter la garde de nuit dans un fauteuil moelleux… Il valait mieux avoir mal au cul et rester vivant qu'ouvrir les yeux juste assez tôt pour se faire égorger. Encore une devise à la con de chez John Winchester corporation.

Pendant la première heure, Sam se sentit terriblement seul. Bobby ronflait et Ellen respirait fort juste à côté, mais ça ne changeait rien. Il était dans l'une de ces éternelles chambres qui puaient le renfermé, une arme à la main, dans la routine des tours de garde qu'il avait pratiqué environ un million de fois. Sauf que cette fois il se perdait à réfléchir sur les aléas de sa vie de merde et toutes ces choses qu'il voudrait et qu'il n'aurait jamais. Et puis il se mit à penser à son frère. Il se demandait où il était, si il regrettait la façon dont il l'avait jeté de la voiture, s'il redeviendrait un jour comme avant…

Il avait survécu pendant quatre ans à Stanford sans sa famille. Ils n'avaient quasiment pas communiqué pendant tout ce temps et ça ne lui avait pas manqué. Il avait eu besoin de cette coupure. Et puis il y avait la fac, les cours, les exams, Jess, ses potes… tellement de nouvelles choses que ça ne lui laissait pas le temps d'être nostalgique.

Mais il avait fallut que Dean revienne, il avait fallut qu'il pardonne, comme d'habitude, dans un claquement de doigt. Il avait fallut qu'il le contamine avec son putain d'altruisme à la con. Il ne pouvait pas être un bâtard égoïste comme tout le monde ? Non bien sur. Il avait convertit Sam à sa religion du 'aime ton prochain plus que toi même' et maintenant il le laissait tout seul pour payer les pots cassés. Sam aurait vraiment voulu revenir à cette période de l'adolescence où il se foutait de tout et de tout le monde. Il aurait vraiment voulu réussir à dire '_va te faire foutre Dean, vis ta vie et je vis la mienne'_, mais c'était impossible. Et c'était entièrement la faute de Dean.

_Connard._

Il attendit presque le 'pétasse' que son aîné lui aurait invariablement rétorqué, mais il ne vint jamais. Et Sam se sentit seul. Aussi seul que la fois où il ne s'était pas levé de la journée, juste après la mort de Dean. Et c'était juste la première heure de garde. Il lui en restait trois autres. Cette seule perspective suffisait à lui donner envie de plaquer son arme contre sa tempe.

Quelque chose attira son attention à l'extérieur et le détourna de ses noires pensées. Une voiture venait de se garer à l'autre bout du parking. Elle était grise, banale. Exactement comme celle qui l'avait suivi aujourd'hui. Il observa deux hommes s'extraire de l'habitacle et s'asseoir nonchalamment sur le capot, face au motel. Ils étaient loin et il faisait sombre, mais Sam était persuadé que les hommes regardaient dans sa direction.

Le cadet des Winchester envisagea une seconde de réveiller Bobby et Ellen mais il avait un drôle de pressentiment. Il était persuadé que ça avait un rapport avec son frère. Et tout ce qui concerne Dean, ne concernait personne d'autre. Sam glissa son arme à sa ceinture, prit une grande inspiration et quitta la pièce.

Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il traça droit sur la berline grise et les deux hommes assis sur le capot.

Ils le virent arriver vers eux, déterminé, et ils ne bougèrent pas. L'un portait une veste en cuir sur un jean, façon loubard. La quarantaine mal rasée et grisonnante, il laissait pendre une cigarette au coin de ses lèvres. L'autre était un peu plus jeune, trente cinq ans tout au plus. Une balafre sur la joue et les tâches sur ses vêtements trahissaient son goût pour la baston. C'était le genre de fouille-merde que Sam et Dean avaient croisé si souvent dans les bars à ivrognes le long des routes perdues. Le genre de pilier de bar épais comme des brindilles qui aimaient taper sur les nerfs des autres, juste pour se prouver qu'ils savaient cogner.

Plus Sam approchait et plus les deux hommes souriaient.

« Voyez vous ça. Samuel Winchester en personne. » déclara le plus âgé sur un ton jovial. « Je t'avais dis qu'on avait pas été assez discrets, Joe. »

« M'appelle pas Joe, Harold. » rétorqua l'autre.

« Alors m'appelle pas Harold. »

Sam était à leur hauteur maintenant, juste face à eux. Ils restaient assis sur le capot à lui sourire bêtement et le jaugeaient des pieds à la tête.

« Vous connaissez mon nom ? » demanda le jeune Winchester, pas vraiment surpris.

« Oh, mais bien sur. T'es un peu une légende par chez nous. » répondit le plus âgé avant de donner un léger coup de coude à l'autre « J'ai pas raison, Joe ? C'est une vrai légende. »

'Joe' grimaça. « Arrête de m'appeler Joe ! ».

« C'est ton nom pourtant. »

« Non, c'est le nom de ce bout de viande ! »

« Vous êtes qui exactement ? » demanda prudemment Sammy.

Les deux autres, qui allaient commencer à s'engueuler, tournèrent simultanément la tête vers lui. Plus que leurs sourires carnassiers, Sam remarqua leurs yeux noirs de jais.

« Abbadon Barbas Deumus » répondit le plus âgé avant de désigner son compère de la tête. « Et lui c'est Rapanzhel Lamastu. Démons du septième cercle. »

Sam recula instinctivement et glissa une main sur la crosse de son arme. Le démon à la veste en cuir tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette qu'il recracha en riant.

« Tu vas faire quoi exactement avec ton flingue ? » Il se tourna vers son compère et ils échangèrent un éclat de rire. « A moins bien sur qu'il ne s'agisse du colt… mais on sait tous les deux que tu ne l'as pas. N'est ce pas Sammy ? »

Ils avaient raison. Il ne pourrait rien faire avec les balles en argent qu'il avait sur lui.

Stupide, stupide Sam.

Sortir tout seul en pleine nuit… mais quel con ! Ce n'était pas vraiment dans l'habitude des démons de filer le train de leurs proies. En général ils attaquaient et faisaient un massacre, point barre. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à tourner autour du pot, à attendre sagement dans leurs voiture qu'on vienne les chercher.

Il avait pensé à d'autres chasseurs, des types qui pourrait en vouloir à lui, à Bobby ou à Dean, pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ramener quelqu'un de l'enfer n'est pas vraiment considéré comme quelque chose de très naturel. Ellen avait été la première à le leur faire remarquer et Bobby et Sam savaient que la communauté des chasseurs n'était pas très ouverte d'esprit sur le sujet. Ils avaient agit le plus discrètement possible mais on n'était jamais à l'abri d'un nouveau Gordon Walker, un chasseur qui se mette en tête que Dean n'aurait jamais du revenir, et que quelqu'un devait payer pour ça. Si ça devait arriver, Sam était prêt. Il aurait su quoi faire. Mais des démons… ? Non. Il n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde… et il risquait de payer très cher cette erreur de jugement.

Il ne pouvait rien faire d'intelligent. Alors il tenta quelque chose de stupide.

« Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas… »

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Sam se retrouva sur le sol, maintenu par une force invisible. Celui qui se faisait appeler Harold, ou Abbadon, se dressa à ses côtés. Ses yeux étaient plus noirs encore que la nuit. Il soupira et la fumée de la cigarette s'envola en lentes et blanches volutes. Il jeta finalement son mégot à quelques centimètres de la tête de Sam et l'écrasa négligemment avec son pied. Il claqua trois fois la langue dans sa bouche en désapprobation et secoua la tête.

« Vaut mieux que t'évite de faire ça à l'avenir.»

L'autre homme, Joe ou Rapanzhel, se joignit à lui pour regarder Sam de haut.

« Il est pas aussi impressionnant qu'on m'avait dit. » marmonna-t-il.

« C'est aussi parce que tu crois tout ce qu'on te dit, pauvre con. » rétorqua le plus vieux, agacé.

« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? » tenta Sam.

Il n'était pas certain d'avoir très envie de connaître la réponse mais, d'un autre côté, s'ils avaient voulu le tuer, ce serait certainement déjà fait. Les démons aimaient prendre leur temps et se délecter du plaisir d'une bonne séance de torture mais pour l'instant ces deux là n'avaient rien fait d'autre que de le clouer au sol.

Abbadon s'agenouilla, un sourire carnassier déformant son visage.

« On te propose une petite collaboration, parfaitement honnête. »

L'air machiavélique qui s'insinuait dans chacun de ses traits, trahissait l'ironie derrière la deuxième partie de sa phrase. Tout ça ressemblait beaucoup trop à un deal au goût de Sam et il déglutit difficilement.

_**TBC**__**, chapitre 8 : Le septième cercle**_


	8. Le septième cercle

_Salut! _

_Rien à rajouter de plus que MERCI A TOUS!! J'avais oublié que ce chapitre était si court... en même temps, il est vraiment nécessaire, on arrive à un turning point les enfants ._

_--_

**Souviens toi de moi**

**8**

**Le septième cercle**

**--**

« Quel genre de collaboration ? »

Abbadon se releva et la pression qui maintenait Sam au sol se dissipa. Il s'assit d'abord lentement, ne sachant trop sur quel pied danser. Voyant que les démons le laissait faire, il se remit debout.

« Et bien… nous avons besoin de ton aide et tu pourrais bien avoir besoin de la notre. »

« Oh vraiment ? Merci, mais non merci. Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez mais je ne préfère vraiment pas savoir. »

Sam tourna les talons. C'était quitte ou double. Soit ils le laissaient partir, soient ils le tuaient, mais en aucun cas il n'accepterait un deal avec ces choses. Il le devait à Dean.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui est arrivé à ton frère… en bas ? »

Sam se retourna sur le visage souriant des deux démons.

« Parce qu'on y était. Pas vrai Joe ? Aux premières loges. »

L'autre acquiesça « Ouais, aux premières loges. » répéta-t-il comme si c'était l'information la plus drôle de la journée. « T'aurais du l'entendre gueuler… c'était quelque chose ! »

Le sang de Sam de fit qu'un tour. Il savait ce qu'ils essayaient de faire. Il voyait le piège se tisser autour de lui aussi clairement que s'ils l'avaient prévenu qu'ils lui en tendaient un. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Tourner les talons, rejoindre Bobby et Ellen, retrouver Dean, reprendre une vie normale… Même si la dernière partie de son plan semblait un peu compromise en ce moment, il savait qu'il devait au moins essayer.

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce qu'on lui avait fait ? Tu sais, si j'étais toi, je me méfierais de lui. Ce genre de souvenirs, c'est à vous faire péter le cerveau. » Abbadon mima avec ses doigts une arme contre sa tempe.

« Ouais, c'est à devenir vraiment dingue. » compléta Rapanzhel.

« M'étonnerais pas qu'il ait déjà pété les plombs. Qu'est ce que t'en dit, Joe ? »

« Complètement pété les plombs » acquiesça-t-il. « Et arrête de m'appeler Joe. »

S'en était trop pour Sam. Il serra les poings et les mâchoires. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas… mais les mots quittèrent ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez exactement ? »

Abbadon sourit. « Oh, trois fois rien. Juste une petite promotion. »

Sam fronça les sourcils. « Ne me faites pas perdre mon temps. Qu'est ce que vous voulez exactement ? » répéta-t-il en insistant sur le 'exactement'.

« Nous sommes des démons du septième cercle et nous voulons regagner nos galons de démons supérieurs. »

« C'est quoi ça, le septième cercle ? » demanda le jeune Winchester.

« C'est assez compliqué à expliquer. Il y a toute une hiérarchie en bas, c'est pas aussi bordélique qu'on pourrait le croire. Le septième cercle c'est… euh… »

« C'est celui qui est le plus près de la sortie. » coupa Rapanzhel sur un ton acide.

« Oh ta gueule Joe ! »

« M'appelle pas Joe ! Et puis c'est vrai on est juste des larbins, autant se l'avouer. »

« Bref. » coupa Abbadon avec un regard meurtrier à son complice puis il se tourna vers Sam « Ne l'écoute pas. Il est un peu à cran depuis qu'on s'est fait rétrograder. Tu vois, on faisait parti du cinquième cercle. Mais il y a eu quelques… bouleversements… en bas. »

« Des bouleversements ? » demanda prudemment Sammy.

« La grande armée n'a pas franchement été un succès, je crois que t'es au courant. »

Sam ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Ca le réjouissait de savoir qu'il avait foutu le bordel en enfer.

« Ensuite il y a eu Lilith… C'est pas tous les jours qu'un démon du deuxième cercle revient la queue entre les jambes, crois moi. Plusieurs têtes sont tombées, au sens propre comme au figuré. Et nous on s'est retrouvé dans le septième cercle. Rétrogradation parfaitement injustifiée si tu veux mon avis. » Il haussa les épaules « D'un autre côté la justice n'est pas notre principal trait de caractère. Et puis… celui qui donne les ordres n'est pas du genre à accepter les réclamations. »

« Qui donne les ordres ? » Demanda Sam avec prudence.

Les deux déployèrent toutes leurs dents dans une terrible expression démoniaque.

« Tu préfères ne pas savoir petit, tu peux me croire »

« Ok. Vous voulez votre promotion. Qu'est ce que je viens foutre là dedans ? »

« Et bien… on nous à confié une petite mission pour regagner nos grades. Et tu peux nous aider. Tu vois Sam, l'enfer est très hiérarchisé et ceux qui sont aux commandes n'aiment pas du tout qu'on brise les règles. »

« Non. Ils n'aiment pas ça du tout » renchérit Rapanzhel..

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de règles en fait, mais il y en a une qu'on ne doit vraiment pas briser : tu ne peux pas sortir sans y avoir été invité. »

« Et ? » demanda Sam qui commençait à voir arriver le terme de sa patience.

Abbadon sourit « Et… une personne que tu connais très bien est sortie sans demander l'autorisation. »

« C'est pas bien ça ! Pas bien du tout ! » annonça gravement 'Joe'

L'autre démon acquiesça. « Quelqu'un en bas est vraiment, vraiment, très en colère.»

« Oui, très en colère. » répéta Rapanzhel en hochant la tête.

Sam devint blanc comme un linge. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Jamais. Il s'était préoccupé de l'état de santé de son aîné, du danger que représentait les autres chasseurs mais jamais il n'avait pensé que l'enfer pouvait vouloir réclamer son dû. Lui et Bobby avait tiré Dean de là au prix de 6 mois de recherches acharnées et de plans avortés. Ils n'avaient vu aucune petite ligne en bas qui disait que les démons viendraient reprendre celui qui avait fuit. Il pouvait gérer les chasseurs, mais avait-il encore la force de lutter contre une armée démoniaque bien déterminée à ramener Dean dans l'abîme ? Il était si fatigué, si seul…

« Vous voulez que je vous livre mon frère ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hum… c'est un peu ça. Tu sais aussi bien que nous qu'il est détruit. Après tout ce qu'on lui a fait, qui ne le serait pas ? Ce n'est plus vraiment ton frère de toute façon. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne puisse plus faire la différence entre lui et nous. »

« Allez vous faire foutre ! »

« Sammy, Sammy… tout ça peut très bien se passer pour tout le monde. Tu nous mènes à lui, on l'emmène et c'est terminé. On n'essaiera même pas te vous éviscérer toi et le vieux barbu pour ce que vous avez fait. On veut juste récupérer ce qui nous appartient. »

« Excusez moi, je crois que je n'ai pas été assez clair : Allez. Vous. Faire. Foutre. Connards. » répéta le jeune Winchester avec un aplomb qui déstabilisa presque les deux démons.

Presque.

« J'aime pas me faire insulter. Ca non. J'aime pas. Hein, Abbadon. On aime pas ça. » rétorqua Rapanzhel en secouant lentement la tête.

« Tu as raison, Rapanzhel. On vient calmement, on ne fait de mal à personne, juste une petite proposition des plus honnêtes et qu'est ce qu'on récolte ? Des insultes. Après on va dire que c'est nous les sauvages. »

« C'est pas gentil ça. »

« Non, c'est pas gentil du tout. »

« On devrait lui faire payer. Une langue qui insulte, c'est une langue qui se coupe. »

Le regard cruel que Rapanzhel posait sur Sam lui glaçait le sang. Jamais au grand jamais il ne leur donnerai la satisfaction de voir la terreur qui grandissait en lui. Il resta sur ses deux pied à supporter le poids de leurs menaces, le visage placide et la respiration lente. Il était terrifié. Terrifié qu'ils aient raison à propos de Dean, terrifié qu'il réussissent à le ramener, terrifié de ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant. Mais il était aussi et surtout un Winchester. Alors il ne laissa rien paraître. Aucun trémolo de s'immisça dans sa voix quand il braqua ses yeux dans ceux de Rapanzhel et déclara :

« Tu veux m'arracher la langue, enflure ? Essaie seulement. Je brandirais ta tête au bout d'une pique avant le lever du jour. »

Il n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où l'image de la pique pouvait venir. Il savait surtout qu'il avait peu de chances de décapiter un démon à mains nues, seul et avec un autre démon juste à côté qui n'allait certainement pas s'asseoir et regarder. Pourtant il ne cilla pas un seul instant. La tonalité de ses mots ne le trahit jamais. Il avait l'air confiant, sûr de lui, arrogant et menaçant même. Rapanzhel semblât un peu déstabilisé pendant une seconde, mais c'est finalement la colère qui le submergea.

Sam fit un vol plané et s'écrasa sur le capot d'une voiture garée un peu plus loin. La douleur et le choc lui coupèrent le souffle. Quand il réussit à focaliser ses yeux, se fut uniquement pour voir le démon avancer vers lui d'un pas déterminé, un masque de rage pure couvrant son visage.

« Alors c'est ça le grand guerrier ? C'est ça le messie qui devait nous guider !? Tu n'es qu'un pauvre humain, tu n'es qu'un insecte, un cafard méprisable qu'on écrase ! Je suis le seigneur des murmures et de la discorde ! Je suis un seigneur du cinquième cercle ! Qui es tu pour t'adresser à moi comme ça ! Qui es tu ! Tu n'es rien ! RIEN ! » Cria Rapanzhel en approchant toujours plus.

Chaque pas qu'il faisait vers lui rapprochait Sam de sa fin. Il commençait à voir défiler sa vie devant ses yeux, tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il aurait voulu faire, tout ce qu'il avait dit, tout ce qu'il avait gardé secret. Il ferma les yeux.

« Rapanzhel ! Arrête.»

C'était Abbadon.

Sam rouvrit un œil. L'autre démon était figé sur place et bouillonnait de rage.

« Pourquoi !? » cria-t-il « Il est inutile. »

« Tu tiens vraiment à vérifier la version de Lilith ? »

A cela Rapanzhel baissa les yeux. Sam eut l'impression de respirer à nouveau quand le poids de ce regard se détacha enfin de lui.

« Et puis, il peut encore être utile. Il nous conduira à l'évadé. Qu'il le veuille ou non. L'amour fraternel, on ne peut pas lutter contre ça. » ajouta Abbadon. « On pourra toujours le tuer après. Quand on sera repassé au cinquième cercle. »

Rapanzhel semblait peser le pour et le contre. Finalement après d'interminables secondes, il jeta un dernier regard haineux au jeune Winchester et regagna la voiture. Abbadon ouvrit la porte conducteur et, avant de s'engouffrer dans l'habitacle, adressa un dernier sourire à Sam.

« J'espère que tu retrouveras vite ton frère. J'ai toujours aimé les réunions familiales. Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. »

Sam ne bougea pas du capot sur lequel il avait atterri jusqu'à ce que la voiture grise soit définitivement hors de vue. Là, il se laissa glisser le long de la carrosserie jusqu'au sol. Il tomba lourdement sur les fesses et resta assit là, les yeux humides dans le vague d'une nuit brûlante du Nevada.

C'est ainsi que Bobby le trouva quelques heures plus tard.

--

Ellen et le vieux chasseur avaient totalement paniqué en se réveillant dans une chambre sans Sam. Vu les récents événements, il pouvait aussi bien être simplement parti que mort au coin d'une rue. Bobby avait été complètement affolé jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le jeune Winchester assis sur le parking.

Quand Sam raconta sa rencontre avec les deux démons, un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce. Dans ce genre de cas, il est de coutume de dire qu'un ange passe. Ca fit presque sourire le jeune Winchester. Les anges ne passaient jamais. Et s'ils avaient eu l'audace de le faire, Sam les aurait tués un par un. L'heure n'était plus aux alléluias. Les prières et l'espoir n'avaient jamais sauvé personne et surtout pas lui. Qu'un ange se pointe avec ses sandales et ses beaux discours, qu'il ose seulement. Il tâterait le goût de l'amertume à la sauce Winchester.

Finalement c'est Bobby qui brisa le silence le premier. Peut-être en avait il lui aussi ras-le-bol du survol inutile des anges.En tout cas ce n'est pas la pertinence de son intervention qui marquera les annales.

« On est bien dans la merde. »

« On a deux démons sur les bras… il faut qu'on s'en débarrasse. A trois contre deux, on peut essayer de les piéger, les exorciser. » proposa Ellen.

« Alors d'autres viendront. C'est le septième cercle. » rétorqua Bobby, s'attirant le regard étonné des deux autres.

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? » interrogea Ellen.

Il hocha la tête. « Je croyais que c'était juste une légende. »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle dit exactement ? » s'enquit Sam.

« Et bien » Bobby se gratta le menton « Les démons de l'enfer seraient organisés selon une hiérarchie en sept cercles. Le septième serait celui des vassaux, des larbins qui exécutent les ordres en quelque sorte. Je ne me rappelle plus exactement, il y aurait aussi les généraux, les seigneurs, les grands ducs et d'autres… et au milieu, dans le premier cercle… » il s'arrêta pensif.

« Quoi ? » s'enquit le plus jeune.

« Sa Majesté. » annonça-t-il gravement « Mais c'est juste une légende. Personne n'a jamais pu dire si c'est vraiment organisé ni même si il y a un 'Satan' quelque part. Je pense que le mythe vient des différentes couleurs des yeux, les noirs, les rouges, les jaunes, les blancs… C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas la même puissance mais de là à imaginer tout un organigramme… »

« Va falloir commencer à faire travailler ton imagination Bobby, parce que c'est bien réel. » trancha Sam.

« Il y a quand même un truc que je ne comprends pas » intervient Ellen

« Juste un ? » ironisa Bobby qui reçu pour cela un léger coup à l'arrière du crâne.

« S'ils veulent l'âme de Dean, pourquoi ils n'envoient pas simplement les hellhounds comme la première fois ? »

Sam grimaça à l'idée du souvenir que son amie évoquait. C'était le jour où il avait manqué à la promesse de sauver Dean. Le jour où il avait trahi son frère. Le jour où il avait tout perdu.

« Sam et moi, après la mort de… enfin… euh… après ce qu'il s'est passé, on a étudié les hellhounds en long en large et en travers. Ils récupèrent les âmes qui ont été vendues uniquement. Le pacte de Dean disait qu'il devait aller en enfer mais pas nécessairement y rester. J'imagine que si on veut le récupérer c'est par pur caprice ou vanité. L'enfer de doit pas vraiment apprécier qu'on magouille dans sa liste d'invités. Ca n'implique pas les hellhounds mais quelqu'un utilise les vassaux du septième cercle pour faire le sale boulot. »

Ellen soupira très lourdement « Je sais que ça ne sert à rien mais je tiens à préciser que je déteste toute cette histoire. »

« Effectivement, ça sert à rien. » rétorqua très sèchement le jeune homme.

« Sam. Ellen ne voulait pas dire… »

« J'ai ai rien à foutre de ce qu'elle voulait dire ou pas. » s'écria-t-il en se dressant sur toute sa hauteur pour bien marquer son point de vue. « Dean est dans la nature, il va mal et il a deux démons sur les talons. Fini de rigoler, j'en ai ras le bol de ces conneries. »

« On a aucune idée d'où chercher ton frère. On pourrait passer des semaines rien que pour fouiller Reno ! »

« On a plus le temps de jouer à 'où est Charlie', on sort un pendule et une carte. Ce soir Dean sera ici, qu'il le veuille ou non. »

« Sam… c'est pas comme dans les films. Il ne faut pas juste 'un pendule', il faut un tripède à balancier, c'est pas le genre de truc qu'on achète au supermarché. Et puis ça demande un rituel spécial. Et tout ça c'est chez moi, à huit heures de route d'ici. Seize heures aller-retour. »

« Alors il faut trouver plus rapide. » déclara simplement le plus jeune Winchester.

« J'ai peut-être une idée. » avança Ellen.

_**TBC**__**, chapitre 9 : Pouvoir, Devoir, Vouloir**_


	9. Pouvoir, Devoir, Vouloir

_Salut à tous! _

_L'histoire continue d'avancer à son rythme, je suis ravie que vous suiviez toujours! On est presque à la moitié désormais et ce chapitre est vraiment l'un de mes préférés. J'ai aimé rentrer dans la tête du vieux Singer, j'ai aimé developper cette facette de lui... et comme d'habitude, j'ai adoré ménager le suspens !_

**--**

**Souviens toi de moi**

**9**

**Pouvoir, Devoir, Vouloir**

**--**

L'idée d'Ellen était mystérieuse. Comme la plupart de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle connaissait toujours quelqu'un qui avait entendu dire quelque chose, mais elle ne pouvait jamais révéler le pourquoi du comment. A une autre époque ça faisait sourire Sam, il s'imaginait son amie membre du KGB, avec plein de gadgets à la James Bond un peu partout. Une fois Dean avait même suggéré qu'il y avait une Batcave planquée sous le Roadhouse.

Aujourd'hui tout ça avait beaucoup moins de saveur. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à rigoler, peut-être parce que la seule personne qui saurait apprécier une référence à Batman dans un moment pareil avait disparu. Quoi qu'il en soit, Sam laissa Ellen s'occuper de son plan secret toute seule. Enfermée dans sa voiture et pendue au téléphone depuis vingt bonnes minutes, elle finit par regagner la chambre et ses deux amis qui l'attendaient impatiemment.

Elle avait appelé l'un de ces quelqu'un sans visage ni nom qui savait des tas de trucs sur des tas de gens. Une personne devait venir. Il faudrait juste attendre environ deux heures et un mystérieux sauveur viendrait frapper à la porte. Ellen avait refusé d'en dire plus et ça rendait Bobby hystérique. Il voulait savoir. Un vague '_tu verras bien'_ ne lui suffisait pas du tout. Plus que tout il détestait l'idée que d'autres chasseurs soient mis dans la confidence.

Ils avaient ramené Dean, et ils n'auraient jamais dû, il le savait bien même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Quand on passe sa vie à combattre le surnaturel, on connaît parfaitement la frontière entre ce qui est possible et ce qu'il faut faire. Mais la mort de Dean avait ouvert un troisième territoire. Entre ce qu'on peut et ce qu'on doit, Bobby avait découvert le '_ce qu'on veut'_.

Pour la première fois depuis de très longues années, il s'était comporté en homme et pas en chasseur. Si John avait fait les Marines, Robert Singer Junior avait fait les GI et le même sang militaire coulait dans leurs veines. Il était fait pour les ordres, que ce soit les donner ou les recevoir, il était fait pour la discipline et le combat.

Bobby était un homme simple et la vie d'un militaire est simple. On est dans un camp et on doit abattre l'autre. C'est la guerre. C'est dur et c'est violent, mais c'est comme ça. Clair et simple. C'est pour ça qu'il s'était engagé à la base. Il n'avait pas envie de se poser de questions.

Tuer quelqu'un, il pouvait. Abattre l'ennemi, il devait. C'était aussi simple que ça.

La chasse a ce goût là. Le goût du devoir et du champ de bataille. Le goût de la simplicité manichéenne. Le pasteur Jim disait que c'était une croisade. Une guerre sainte. Pour Bobby, sainte ou pas, la guerre restait la guerre. Il était dans un camp et il devait abattre l'autre. Tant qu'il pouvait, il faisait. Rien n'avait jamais été plus simple.

Et puis un jour quelqu'un était mort.

C'est comme ça à la guerre et c'est comme ça à la chasse. Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui meurt. Quelqu'un qui vous touche plus que tous les autres soldats qui ont combattu avec vous. Et vous ne savez pas pourquoi, mais celui là, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser partir. Parce que si vous le lâchez, si vous l'abandonnez, vous allez tomber avec lui. Pour la première fois vous voyez l'injustice. Pourquoi lui et pas vous ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi comme ça ? C'est à ce moment que 'vouloir' s'introduit entre pouvoir et devoir.

Bobby avait oublié en une fraction de seconde toutes ces années de discipline, toutes les questions qu'il ne s'était pas posées. Il avait oublié la frontière entre '_je peux le ramener de l'enfer'_ et '_je dois le laisser là bas'_. Le résultat était catastrophique, ça ne le surprenait pas vraiment. Le chasseur en lui s'y était attendu. Il savait, lui. Il n'avait pas oublié.

Et les autres chasseurs non plus. Si Bobby avait entendu parlé de ça quelques années plus tôt, une personne revenue des enfers et qui agi bizarrement, il aurait été le premier à sauter sur les armes. Il aurait crié au zombie ou à quelque soit le nom que l'on donne à ce que Dean était devenu, et il aurait chassé. Clair et simple.

La communauté des chasseurs était restreinte et silencieuse, mais Ellen suffisait à prouver que les gens savaient toujours des choses. Même des choses que l'on se donne du mal à cacher. Les Winchester avaient un peu trop attiré l'attention sur eux ces derniers temps. Les rumeurs couraient librement, certaines vraies, d'autres pas.

_Il paraîtrait que le plus grand à été désigné par le diable pour être l'antéchrist ! On raconte que le plus âgé à ouvert la porte des enfers et à été avalé ! Quelqu'un m'a dit que les frères Winchester étaient des anges déchus et qu'ils rabotaient leurs ailes avec une machette!_

Les rumeurs, les ragots, les histoires de comptoir, Bobby avait passé autant de temps à les ignorer qu'à les lancer. Aujourd'hui elles menaçaient de leur péter à la gueule comme une bombe artisanale. Si quelqu'un se mettait à croire en l'histoire du grand frère revenu de l'abîme… Voilà pourquoi Bobby ne voulait pas impliquer quelqu'un d'autre.

Il était un homme simple coincé entre devoir, pouvoir et vouloir. Robert Singer Junior était un homme simple et fatigué.

--

Sam quant à lui, avait passé son temps sur l'ordinateur à chercher des informations sur Abbadon, Rapanzhel et les sept cercles. Il n'avait pas trouvé grand chose. En tout cas, rien de plus que ce qu'avait dit Bobby, rien d'utile. Ce sentiment d'inefficacité le rendait dingue. Il était prêt à accepter n'importe quoi qui leur permette d'avancer. Et si n'importe quoi était la visite de ce 'n'importe qui' dont parlait Ellen, alors qu'il vienne. Peut importait que ce soit un humain, un démon ou même une chèvre, le temps des alternatives était loin derrière eux.

--

Le quelqu'un en question, plus ponctuel qu'une montre, avait frappé à la porte précisément deux heures après qu'Ellen ait annoncé son arrivée. Quand cette dernière se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, elle adressa un drôle de regard à Bobby.

« Ne me déteste pas pour ça, ok ? J'avais pas d'autre solution. »

Bobby fronça les sourcils, s'attendant à aimer encore moins ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Ca ne manqua pas. Sitôt qu'Ellen ait eu ouvert suffisamment la porte pour dévoiler le nouvel arrivant, le vieux chasseur se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et jura comme un charretier.

« Ravie de te revoir aussi, Singer ! » s'écria la nouvelle arrivante.

C'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, brune, les cheveux courts en bataille, un peu ronde mais très avenante. Ses yeux clairs surmontés de sourcils en oblique lui donnaient un air sévère et rusé. C'était le genre de personne que l'on remarque sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Le genre de personne vers qui on tourne la tête dès qu'elle entre dans une pièce. Sans être belle, elle dégageait quelque chose d'attirant et d'intelligent.

Dean l'aurait détesté. En tout cas c'est la première chose que pensa Sammy en la voyant. Son frère avait dit une fois qu'il les choisissait juste assez futées pour avoir des notions d'anatomie mais suffisamment bêtes pour croire qu'il allait rester jusqu'au lendemain. Cette femme là pouvait vous déshabiller d'un simple regard et vous mettre plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Il l'aurait vraiment détesté et ça faisait sourire Sammy. Au moins pendant une seconde, avant que ça ne lui fasse mal au cœur.

Bobby continuait de débiter des insultes dans sa barbe et s'était réfugié contre le mur le plus éloigné de la porte. Il n'avait pas l'air content. Non. Pas content du tout. Ellen n'en menait pas vraiment large non plus mais Sam n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était à cause de la réaction du vieux chasseur ou de la présence de la femme. Elle était restée adossée contre la porte d'entrée et regardait Bobby en grimaçant inconsciemment. La femme aussi regardait Bobby, si bien que Sam se sentit un peu oublié dans toute cette affaire et décida de se présenter.

« Je suis Sam Winchester. » dit il simplement.

A dire vrai il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre à cette étrangère venue d'on ne sait où pour les aider on ne sait pas pourquoi et dont le nom lui échappait. Certainement parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas dit d'ailleurs. Elle finit par quitter Bobby des yeux et tourna un visage souriant vers le jeune Winchester qui se senti aussitôt soulagé. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Ce n'était pas comme si la femme qu'Ellen avait invité risquait de se jeter sur lui et de le dévorer, mais le fait qu'elle lui sourit enlevait un poids sur sa poitrine.

« Je sais. » répondit-elle « Je suis Pamela Barnes. »

« Oh. Euh… » il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, cherchant désespérément un truc à rajouter.

Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir compter sur l'aide de ses deux acolytes mais ils étaient trop occupés à s'engueuler silencieusement. Bobby ne lâchait pas Ellen des yeux, l'air méchant et elle lui rendait son regard, l'air désolé.

« Vous ne savez pas qui je suis, hein ? » Elle sourit encore. « Je ne vous en veux pas, il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre. Je peux vous tutoyer ? « Elle enchaîna avant même que Sam n'ait le temps de répondre. « Tu t'es mis dans un beau merdier. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Ellen t'as raconté, rien visiblement, mais je ne suis pas le messie. Oh, je suis géniale, ça c'est sur, mais je ne suis pas 'si' géniale. Je veux dire, on a tous nos limites, hein ? Qui n'en a pas ? Enfin, je ferais ce que je pourrais. Vous auriez pas un truc à manger ? »

Et elle dit tout ça d'une traite sans même reprendre son souffle.

« Il y a un super resto à l'autre bout de la terre. Tu devrais y aller. » rétorqua Bobby qui avait enfin retrouvé l'usage de sa voix pour autre chose que des insultes.

Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant à deux fois c'était une insulte améliorée. Pamela Barnes tourna son visage souriant en direction du vieux chasseur.

« Pourquoi tant de haine ? Il fut un temps où tu m'envoyais des fleurs. »

« Et il fut un temps où j'étais jeune et con. Les choses changent. »

Elle le dévisagea un moment sans rien dire puis inclina sa tête sur un côté avec une moue presque triste.

« En effet, les choses changent. Il fut un temps où t'avais encore des cheveux.»

Bobby marmonna encore dans sa barbe quelque chose qui ressemblait à « _Espèce de salope_ » mais Sam n'en aurait pas mit sa main au feu, ça aurait aussi bien pu être « _Je veux une escalope_ » quoi que les circonstances s'y prêtent mal.

« Euh… ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas les retrouvailles émouvantes » tenta Ellen « mais on a beaucoup de travail et pas beaucoup de temps. »

Pamela frappa dans ses mains en souriant « Je suis impatiente ! Quand est ce qu'on s'y met ? »

Il s'avéra que Pamela Barnes était médium. Pas vraiment médium comme Missouri Mosley qui avait aidé les garçons et leur père à Lawrence, elle ne lisait pas dans les pensées, mais elle avait certains dons. A l'entendre elle était la meilleure médium du pays. Sam avait remarqué que Bobby avait très lourdement levé les yeux au ciel en entendant ça. C'était frustrant de ne pas connaître le fin mot de l'histoire entre ces deux là mais le jeune Winchester avait d'autres soucis en tête. Il devait retrouver son frère, et vite. Malgré tout il n'était pas encore assez désespéré pour agir bêtement. La voix de son père résonnait dans sa tête, claire comme le verre : _Un homme imprudent est un homme mort. La confiance ça se mérite. Un traître c'est quelqu'un que tu as été trop stupide pour croire_.

Alors la première chose que Sam fit, fut de soumettre Pamela Barnes à un interrogatoire. Elle s'y prêta bien volontiers, feignant même de ne pas remarquer qu'il caressait discrètement le manche d'un couteau. On aurait dit qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être interrogée, mise en doute. Elle répondit franchement à tout ce que Sam voulait savoir.

Pamela Barnes de Jersey dans le Nevada exerçait sa profession de médium depuis trente ans, elle n'était pas mariée, avait une fille à l'université, ne réagissait pas quand on lui offrait un verre d'eau bénite, et son sujet de conversation préféré était elle-même. La réponse qui surprit le plus le jeune Winchester était aussi celle qu'il attendait le plus : pourquoi est ce que vous nous aidez ?

Elle avait sourit et regardé dans le vague pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre, nostalgique « Une dette à payer. »

Quand Sam avait voulu en savoir plus sur le sujet, c'est Bobby qui avait répondu : « T'inquiète pas Sam. Ca me fait mal au cul de dire ça mais elle est du côté des gentils. Elle nous aidera. »

Pamela avait rit et Bobby fustigé. Mais ça avait été suffisant pour Sam. Si l'homme qu'il considérait comme un père depuis sa plus tendre enfance faisait confiance à cette femme, il était prêt à lui donner sa chance. Finalement la médium fut autorisée à exercer son art.

--

Elle avait allumé des bougies et déplié une carte de Reno. De la sauge ou dieu sait qu'elle autre plante qui pue brûlait dans une assiette. Assis autour de la table les quatre attendaient la suite. Bobby avait l'air très mécontent, Ellen, très attentive et Sam, très impatient. Pamela, quant à elle, prenait tout son temps pour installer les brics et les brocs qu'elle sortait de son sac comme Mary Poppins. Quand elle estima que tout était en place, elle tendit une main vers le jeune Winchester. Visiblement, elle attendait qu'il lui donne quelque chose. Sam n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien être. Sa confusion devait certainement se lire sur son visage puisque la médium soupira.

« Mon dieu, ça se prétend chasseur et ça n'y connaît rien du tout en rituels. Il me faut un objet qui appartienne à la personne disparue, voyons ! »

Bobby donna un léger coup de coude à Sam et se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille.

« Surtout préviens moi si tu veux que je la tue. »

Le jeune Winchester fronça les sourcils. Il aurait aimé un peu plus de concentration de la part de tout le monde quand la vie de son aîné était en jeu.

« Il m'a foutu dehors avec mon sac à dos… j'ai rien.» avoua-t-il.

Pamela leva les yeux au ciel « Encore une famille de dingues. Bon. C'est vraiment ton frère ? »

« Euh… oui. » répondit Sam, un peu déstabilisé par la question.

« Non, je veux dire, vous êtes proches ? »

« On l'était. » C'était un murmure. Un murmure triste.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. » Elle farfouilla à nouveau dans son immense sac à main et en sortit un couteau au manche d'ivoire qu'elle tendit à Sam « Vous avez le même sang, ça devrait marcher. »

Le jeune Winchester regarda la lame avec suspicion. « On est frères, pas jumeaux. On a pas le même sang, on a même pas le même rhésus ! »

« Wahou ! Mais vous m'avez collé un génie ! Quelle chance ! »

C'était ironique. C'était terriblement ironique. A tel point que Sam se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Cette femme le mettait mal à l'aise à un point que même Dean et ses blagues douteuses n'avaient jamais atteint. Il aurait voulu disparaître sous la table.

« Sam, la médecine et le surnaturel ne jouent pas dans la même cour. Tu me parles de rhésus, je te parle de sentiments. Ce qui uni deux frères, c'est l'attachement qui coule dans leur sang. Oh et puis je suis pas là pour donner un cours de rituel pour débutant, moi. T'attrapes le couteau, tu t'ouvres la main et on en parle plus. »

Devant l'hésitation de Sam, qui était, en fait, sa façon d'essayer de garder une certaine contenance et de s'habituer à avoir l'impression d'être tout nu, elle ajouta :

« A moins que 'monsieur le génie' n'ait peur d'une petite lame de rien du tout. »

Sam attrapa vivement le couteau et s'entailla la main sans lâcher la médium des yeux. Il ressentit à peine la douleur, trop concentré qu'il était sur un million d'autres choses.

« Bien. » dit Pamela avant d'attraper la main blessé et de se badigeonner les doigts avec le liquide rouge.

C'était dégoûtant. Tout le monde autour de la table grimaça, sauf la médium qui s'affairait à sa tache, très concentrée. Quand ses doigts furent recouverts de sang elle les promena doucement au dessus de la carte de la ville.

« Et nous qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Sam.

Pamela leva un regard étrange vers lui « Oh, vous vous attrapez tous les mains et vous chantez 'Coumbaya'. » Elle secoua la tête « Et sinon vous pouvez aussi vous taire et me laisser faire mon boulot. »

Vous connaissez ses rêves où l'on arrive à l'école tout nu ? Et bien c'est exactement comme ça que se sentait Sam en ce moment. Ellen semblait essayer de contenir un éclat de rire et Bobby avait l'air compatissant. La façon dont il regardait Pamela ne laissait aucun doute ; sa proposition de la tuer tenait toujours.

--

Cinq minutes plus tard, dans un silence de mort, elle était encore en train d'agiter les mains au dessus de la carte. Les autres se regardaient bêtement, personne n'osant intervenir bien que la séance virait doucement du côté ridicule de la force. Finalement Pamela frappa des mains sur la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde et s'enfonça contre le dossier de sa chaise, l'air épuisé.

« Bon. J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. » Déclara-t-elle.

« Vous l'avez retrouvé ? » s'enquit Sam.

Elle fit une drôle de moue. « Oui. Ca c'est la bonne nouvelle. »

« Et c'est quoi la mauvaise ? »

« C'est que je ne l'ai pas retrouvé en entier. »

Sam planta deux billes éberluées sur la médium. « Pardon ? »

Elle grimaça. « Et bien c'est assez bizarre. Je le sens clairement, je sais que c'est lui mais… ce n'est qu'une partie de lui. Ce n'est pas assez fort pour être une personne en entier, c'est… euh… un morceau. Et c'est en train de s'éteindre. »

« Attendez, je comprends rien. Qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de dire ? »

« Je ressens la présence d'une partie de ton frère à Reno. Une partie qui est en train de mourir. Comme un membre arraché. Oui, voilà, c'est ça. C'est exactement comme un membre arraché en fait. Ca faisait partie de lui et maintenant ça meurt. J'ai retrouvé la jambe de ton frère, ou son bras, je sais pas trop. »

Il était inutile de s'adresser à Samuel Winchester désormais. Il n'était plus là. On aurait dit qu'un espèce de tronc d'arbre placide, immobile, à peine vivant, avait pris sa place.

« Et Dean en entier, il est où ? » demanda prudemment Bobby.

Pamela haussa les épaules « Pas à Reno. Faudrait faire une recherche nationale mais ça va me demander beaucoup plus de sang et c'est très fatiguant… Je ne pourrais pas faire ça avant demain. »

« Sam ? » appela Ellen.

Tous les regards se tournèrent instantanément vers le jeune Winchester. Il était livide, littéralement liquéfié. Bobby lui attrapa doucement la main.

« Hey ? Ca va aller ? Tu sais, c'est une vieille conne, elle peut se tromper. »

Bobby reçu un magistral coup de pied dans le tibia par dessous la table. Il étouffa un cri de douleur, lança un regard meurtrier à Pamela mais ne lâcha pas la main tremblante de Sam.

« Où est ce qu'il est ? » demanda ce dernier d'une voix faible.

« Je viens de vous le dire, il me faudrait une recherche nationale et - »

« Ce que vous avez senti. Où est ce que c'est ? » coupa le cadet des Winchester.

« Oh, ça. Hum… » Elle regarda sur la carte pour déchiffrer les noms des rues « Au croisement de Kay Street et Wilbur. »

Sam se leva aussitôt et se saisit les clefs de la voiture de Bobby. Ce dernier l'attrapa vivement par le bras, l'obligeant à le regarder.

« Holà, holà, où est ce que tu crois aller comme ça ? »

« D'après toi ? Lâches moi ! »

« Sam, il faut jouer cette partie de manière intelligente. Tu sais que si on sort d'ici tête baissé, les deux démons vont nous suivre. »

« Alors tu propose quoi ?! »

« On se sépare. Les démons sont surtout après toi, c'est toi qu'ils suivront en priorité. Tu sors d'ici, tu prends une voiture, tu vas faire un tour. Tu les balades autour de la ville. Pendant ce temps, je vais au croisement. »

Sam hésita une seconde. Le dilemme se lisait sur son visage aussi fort que s'il l'avait énoncé. Il ne voulait pas qu'un étranger aille ramasser un bout de Dean. Même si cet étranger était Bobby. Même si cet étranger était ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'une famille aujourd'hui. Et Singer comprenait parfaitement le problème. Alors il n'ajouta rien. Il laissa simplement la réalisation venir d'elle même dans le cerveau de Sam. Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. C'était lui ou les démons. Le jeune Winchester passa une main fatiguée sur son visage et hocha la tête dans un long soupir de reddition.

« Je viens avec toi. » lança Ellen en attrapant sa veste. « Appelle nous dès que tu trouves quelque chose. » dit elle en passant près de Bobby.

Il acquiesça.

La voiture d'Ellen et Sam quitta le parking du Burbank's motel quelques minutes plus tard. Bobby Singer la regarda s'éloigner en soupirant. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Il ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il risquait de trouver là-bas. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui téléphonerait à Sam pour lui dire qu'un morceau de son frère gisait sur le macadam. Il ne voulait pas voir le gosse qu'il avait vu grandir réduit à un bout de viande sur le pavé. Il ne voulait rien de tout ça.

Mais il enfila tout de même sa veste pour sortir. Il attrapa ses clefs malgré tout. Il fit tout ça, parce qu'il était un chasseur et la vie d'un chasseur est très simple. Il y a pouvoir et devoir. Pouvoir et devoir seulement.

Clair et simple.

_**TBC**__**, chapitre 10 : Poor Lonesome Cowboy**_


	10. Poor Lonesome Cowboy

_Thanks again. Here comes the tenth, baby, have fun._

**--**

**Souviens toi de moi**

**10**

**Poor lonesome cowboy**

**--**

« Une aventure, hein ? »

« C'était il y a longtemps. »

Sam ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. « Et j'imagine que ça s'est mal terminé ? »

Ellen leva les yeux au ciel pour exagérer son soupir amusé « C'est rien de le dire. De la vaisselle à volé dans toute la maison pendant des jours. Tu connais Bobby, il n'est pas vraiment du genre à hurler mais il casse des choses. Pamela c'était l'inverse. On l'entendait gueuler à travers tout le pays. »

« Et ils ne se sont pas revus depuis ? »

« Oh si, plusieurs fois. Je n'ai jamais trop su s'ils avaient vraiment remis ça, mais à chaque fois ça finit par des cris et des trucs qui volent. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se sont séparés ? »

« Oula, si tu crois que je me mêle des histoires de fesses des uns et des autres… tu as parfaitement raison ! C'est Bobby qui à mit le feu aux poudres avec cette serveuse là… je ne sais plus son nom. C'était il y a plus de quinze ans. En tout cas la pauvre s'est un peu retrouvée au milieu d'un jeu de massacre. Ne jamais coucher avec le copain d'une médium. Mieux encore, » elle leva un doigt en l'air « ne jamais être infidèle quand on sort avec une médium. Enfin bref, une chose en entraînant une autre, elle lui à pourrit la vie de toutes les manières possibles. Et tu peux me croire, la Pamela, elle à de la ressource. »

Sam ne riait pas vraiment mais il souriait de bon cœur. Vu la situation c'était un peu inespéré. Ils vagabondaient dans les rues de Reno depuis une bonne demie heure. Jusqu'à présent la voiture grise n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant que les démons avaient lâché l'affaire. Ce n'était pas leur genre.

Sammy tenait son téléphone dans les mains comme s'il s'agissait du Saint Graal, attendant désespérément un coup de fil qu'il ne voulait pourtant pas entendre. Face à son air livide et à ses tremblements nerveux, Ellen s'était mis en tête d'égayer un peu l'atmosphère. Et quoi de mieux pour ça que de raconter la trépidante aventure de Bobby et Pamela, certainement le couple le plus mal assorti qu'elle n'ai jamais vu ? Elle avait eut un peu de mal à faire rentrer Sam dans la conversation mais au bout du compte il s'était plié au jeu et Ellen avait été plus que ravie quand un sourire avait enfin illuminé ce visage triste.

« Elle à parlé d'une dette, c'était quoi exactem… »

Sam ne termina jamais sa phrase. Son téléphone vibra entre ses doigts, l'écran affichant le nom de Bobby. Il prit une grande inspiration et décrocha.

« Bobby ? »

« _Sam ? Faut que tu viennes._ » Dit le vieux chasseur.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ? »

Il y eu un court silence à l'autre bout de la ligne et Sam pu presque voir son ami se frotter le menton, comme à chaque fois qu'il était préoccupé.

« _Il faut que tu viennes voir ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, Dean est en un seul morceau_. »

« Vous l'avez retrouvé ? » demanda-t-il, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

« _Non_. »

« Alors c'est quoi ?! »

« _Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais. Retrouvez nous au croisement de Kay Street et Wilbur_. »

« Et les démons ? »

« _C'est pas un problème. Dean n'est pas là._ »

« Ok… ok… » répondit Sam un peu hésitant.

Il était évidemment soulagé de ne pas avoir trouvé de 'morceau' de son frère sur le pavé comme l'avait si joliment suggéré la medium. Pourtant le ton de Bobby n'était pas vraiment réjouit. Au contraire, il avait l'air très préoccupé. Sam résuma la conversation pour Ellen qui mit aussitôt le cap sur le point de rendez-vous.

C'était juste incroyable à quel point son frère pouvait lui manquer. Il était tellement inquiet, toujours à deux doigts de la crise de panique. Il avait besoin de son grand frère plus que jamais. Il avait juste besoin de se sentir protégé, comme avant. Il avait besoin de ce regard plein de fierté qui le rendait plus fort.

Le pire était certainement de s'imaginer Dean vivant en train de siroter une bière quelque part entre ici et le trou du cul du monde. Parce que Dean n'était pas mort, il n'était même pas blessé à en croire Bobby. Non, il avait juste décidé d'aller vivre sa vie tout seul. Sans Sam. C'était un abandon. C'était certainement ce qui faisait le plus mal.

« Ca va aller. » murmura Ellen.

Il sourit sans conviction. Une seule personne au monde savait dire ces mots de façon à ce qu'il y croit. Et c'était précisément cette personne qui avait tout foutu en l'air.

--

Bobby et Pamela étaient plantés au milieu d'un trottoir au croisement des deux routes. C'était ce qu'on appelle 'un quartier chaud'. Il y avait des immeubles de briques partout, taggés de tous les côtés, des poubelles débordantes et des pauvres types qui dormaient à même le sol.

Sam regarda autour de lui en descendant de voiture, avec le stupide espoir de voir son frère surgir de quelque part. Il ne vit rien d'autre que la mine déconfite de Bobby qui s'approcha de lui en soupirant.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

« Derrière toi. » répondit le vieux chasseur.

Sam se retourna pour découvrir une petite supérette entourée d'un parking. Au départ il ne remarqua rien de spécial. Il allait demander à nouveau à Bobby de quoi il s'agissait quand il la vit.

Elle était là. Entre une Dodge décrépite et une Ford avec un phare cassé, l'Impala attendait sagement son maître. Un sourire lumineux se dessina sur le visage du jeune Winchester.

« Dean est forcément dans le coin ! » s'écria-t-il fou de joie.

Il se retourna sur le visage attristé de Bobby.

« Il n'est pas là, Sam. »

« Bien sur que si, il n'est jamais loin de la voiture ! »

« Elle est vide. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il a vidé le coffre. Intégralement. »

Le sourire fondit sur le visage de Sam comme neige au soleil.

« Non… c'est impossible. Pourquoi il ferait ça ? »

« Il a changé de voiture. L'impala était sûrement trop remarquable. »

« Non. Non, non… »

Sam se mit à courir en direction de l'Impala. Il ouvrit le coffre sans difficulté et constata la même chose que Singer. L'arsenal avait disparu. Il se précipita à l'avant et fouilla sous les sièges et dans la boîte à gants. Il n'y trouva aucune des cassettes préférées de Dean.

« Peut être… peut être qu'on l'a braquée ? » avança-t-il cherchant désespérément une explication rationnelle. Plus rationnelle en tout cas qu'un simple 'Dean à changé de voiture'.

Bobby secoua la tête.

« Une classic car ? Dans un quartier comme ça, elle serait déjà désossée. Sam, il l'a vidée. Peut-être qu'il à repéré le manège des démons. Il a du penser qu'on le remarquerait trop avec ça. » tenta Bobby.

Des larmes dans les yeux, Sam pointa la voiture du doigt. « Il lui parlait ! Putain ! Il parlait à cette bagnole ! C'était chez lui ! Il ne l'a pas changé quand le FBI nous courrait après ! Il l'a reconstruite pièce par pièce quand elle à été détruite ! C'était sa maison ! » cria-t-il, la voix pleine de hargne et de douleur.

« Je sais Sam. » murmura le vieux chasseur en posant une main sur son épaule. « J'ai du mal à y croire moi aussi. »

« Moi ce que j'arrive pas à croire, c'est que je ressente l'esprit de quelqu'un dans une voiture. Ton frère doit être complètement dérangé. » intervient Pamela.

Elle comprit son erreur quand le poing de Sam vint s'écraser contre son œil. Ellen et Bobby durent s'y mettre à deux pour empêcher la colère du jeune Winchester de se lâcher complètement sur la médium. Fort heureusement dans un quartier comme ça, personne ne faisait vraiment attention à ce genre d'événements.

« Pamela, je crois que tu ferais mieux de remonter dans ma voiture. » Cria Bobby.

C'était formulé comme une suggestion mais ça sonnait définitivement comme un ordre.

Pamela qui se tenait le visage dans les mains ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Sam se calma dès qu'elle fut hors de vue. Bobby et Ellen lui tenait toujours les bras, autant pour l'empêcher de tuer quelqu'un dans un nouvel accès de rage que pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre simplement sur le parking.

« Sam, tu devrais rentrer avec Ellen, je ramène l'Impala. »

« Non ! » s'écria Sam. « Personne n'a le droit de conduire cette voiture ! »

« Sam… »

« Non. » II se désengagea des bras qui le tenait et essaya d'ignorer leurs regards de pitié quand il fit face à Ellen et Bobby « C'est à moi de la ramener. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse et Bobby lui tendit son jeu de clefs.

Dean lui avait donné des doubles de l'Impala quelques temps avant de partir pour l'enfer. C'était tout à la fois un adieu, une marque de confiance, un remerciement et un cadeau. Dean n'avait jamais vraiment rien possédé, il était tout le contraire de quelqu'un de matérialiste. C'était le genre de personne dont on dit qu'ils vivent d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Sauf que dans ce cas précis c'était plutôt de sexe et de bière, mais ça ne changeait pas la donne. Dean n'avait jamais rien possédé d'autre que cette voiture. Comme Sam l'avait dit, c'était sa maison. C'était son chez lui. Ca n'avait pas du tout surprit le vieux chasseur que Pamela puisse ressentir une partie de Dean dans cette voiture.

Le fait qu'il lui donne un jeu de clefs quelque mois plus tôt lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Il avait du lutter de toutes ses forces pour le cacher parce qu'il en aurait entendu parlé depuis l'enfer sinon. Un chasseur ne pleurniche pas. Mais merde, c'était quand même l'un des moments les plus émouvants de sa vie. Parce qu'on ne lui offrait pas souvent des cadeaux, et parce qu'on lui confiait encore moins souvent l'objet de toute une vie. Dean l'avait fait. Il lui avait donné des clefs et il lui avait confié Sam. Il lui avait donné absolument tout ce qui avait de la valeur à ses yeux. Et Bobby n'avait pas su quoi dire d'autre que « Ah… ben… euh… merci. ».

Maintenant il était là, au milieu du Nevada avec la carcasse de l'Impala et celle de Sam sur les bras. Ce dernier rejeta les clefs que Bobby lui tendait et sortit les siennes qu'il gardait dans sa poche.

« Je vous rejoins au motel. » déclara-t-il en caressant pensivement l'acier noir.

Bobby et Ellen échangèrent un regard hésitant mais finirent par le laisser seul avec la voiture.

Sam grimpa à bord, à la place conducteur, la place de Dean. Elle sentait ce qu'elle avait toujours senti, un mélange de vieux cuir et de métal. Proust c'était les madeleines, Sam c'était cette odeur. La voiture était ce qu'il avait connu de plus proche d'un foyer. C'est là qu'il avait dit son premier mot, lu son premier livre, perdu sa première dent. C'est là qu'il avait le plus ri et le plus pleuré.

Il laissa glisser ses doigts sur le volant. Il caressa doucement les bosses et les creux en soupirant.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous ai abandonné tous les deux. »

Il n'arrivait pas à croire non plus qu'il était en train de parler à une voiture. Il s'était moqué tellement de fois de son frère à ce sujet… et pourtant aujourd'hui, l'Impala était tout ce qui lui restait. Elle était la seule à être restée fidèle, loyale. Elle était la seule à ne pas lui tourner le dos. Alors il continua de lui parler.

« Maintenant c'est toi et moi, Chevy. Juste toi et moi. »

Il tourna la clef, le moteur rugit.

Il n'y avait quasiment plus d'essence. La dernière fois que Dean avait fait le plein c'était dans l'Idaho, juste avant leur première chasse en duo. Sam retraça tout leur parcours en pensée depuis ce moment. Il calcula rapidement que son frère n'avait pas beaucoup roulé après l'avoir largué sur le bas côté de la route. Il avait du simplement regagner Reno et laisser la voiture ici.

« Où est ce que tu es Dean ? » murmura-t-il.

Sam ne voulait pas revenir au motel. Pas tout de suite. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Pamela avec son œil au beurre noir, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre les platitude de Bobby et d'Ellen censées lui remonter le moral. Les mains crispées sur le volant, le visage fermé et le pied vissé sur l'accélérateur, il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait. Il voulait juste rouler un peu, ne penser à rien. Sans même s'en apercevoir il s'était retrouvé hors de la ville. La voiture noire avalait le bitume du Nevada sans broncher, fendant les routes ensablées sous un soleil de plomb.

Pendant une seconde il sourit en pensant à ce que son frère faisait à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient sur ce genre de ligne droite au milieu de nulle part avec le soleil descendant pour seul compagnon.

Il chantait.

Dean adorait chanter. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait avoué un jour, ce n'est pas le genre de choses dont un type comme Dean pouvait être fier. Beaucoup trop girly. D'autant plus qu'il chantait comme une casserole. Mais il chantait tout le temps. Par dessus la radio, par dessus un vieux juke box, sous la douche, en nettoyant les armes. Il avait toujours un air dans la bouche, une musique dans la tête et il chantait. Sur ce genre de route il y avait une sorte de tradition, une chanson qui revenait à chaque fois. _Poor Lonesome Cowboy_. La chanson de Lucky Luke. Dean la chantait toujours en riant quand ils traversaient le désert. Sans s'en apercevoir Sam se retrouva en train de tapoter un rythme sur le volant. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que les paroles n'arrivent.

I'm a poor lonesome cowboy  
_Je suis un pauvre cowboy solitaire_

I'm a long long way from home  
_Je suis très très loin de chez moi_

And this poor lonesome cowboy  
_Et ce pauvre cowboy solitaire_

Has got a long long way to roam  
_ A eu un long chemin d'errance_

Over mountains over prairies  
_Par delà les montagnes et les prairies_

From dawn till day is done  
_Depuis l'aube jusqu'à la fin du jour_

My horse and me keep riding  
_Mon cheval et moi continuons d'avancer_

Into the setting sun  
_Dans le soleil couchant_

Dean se serait moqué de lui jusqu'à la fin des temps s'il avait entendu ça parce que s'il y avait bien quelqu'un sur terre qui chantait plus faut que lui, c'était Sam. Mais il s'en foutait, c'était pas comme si l'Impala allait lui dire quoi que ce soit, elle avait déjà survécu aux voix de John et de Dean. Par contre pour la première fois il prêta vraiment attention aux paroles et il se mit à détester la chanson. Alors il resserra ses doigts sur le volant, serra les mâchoires et alluma l'autoradio.

--

L'aiguille de la jauge du réservoir finit par atteindre la zone critique et, pour la première fois depuis des jours, la chance sourit à Samuel Winchester. Une station essence avec l'un de ces bars routier se dessina au milieu de ce nulle part désertique.

Il nourrit l'Impala qui dépérissait et se rendit compte qu'il avait faim lui aussi. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait mangé. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva en train de commander un sandwich dans la gargote de la station. C'était encore l'un de ses bars à poivrots où ils s'étaient arrêtés tellement de fois. Les mêmes piliers de bars, la même odeur de bois humide et de fumée, la même musique grésillante crachée par le même juke box, le même barman bourru et indifférent. En plus, on y mangeait les mêmes sandwichs durs comme de la pierre avec une tranche de plastique au milieu apparentée à du jambon. Au moins ça faisait son office, ça nourrissait son homme. Sam se sentit un peu moins vide après avoir mangé même si le trou noir dans sa poitrine continuait d'aspirer tout l'oxygène autour.

Son portable avait sonné plusieurs fois, affichant toujours le nom de Bobby sur l'écran. Il ne voulait pas répondre, il n'avait pas envie de parler. Les mensonges que Bobby et Ellen lui servirait pour le rassurer lui nouaient déjà l'estomac. De toute façon, il allait rentrer vers eux, ce n'était pas comme si il avait quelque part ailleurs où aller. Pour l'instant il ne demandait que le silence.

--

Quand il regagna finalement la voiture avec l'intention de mettre le cap sur Reno et ses amis morts d'inquiétude, il trouva une jeune femme adossée contre la carrosserie noire. Elle était plutôt jolie, bien qu'un peu trop masculine pour Sam.

Ces bars là avaient ce genre d'effet sur les filles, ça les rendait plus revêches, plus dures. On le voyait dans leurs yeux, dans leur démarche. Après tout c'était un moyen de défense comme un autre. Une bombe perchée sur des hauts talons ne ferait pas long feu dans ces gargotes blindées de testostérone et de routards en manque d'affection. Les filles se faisaient moins séduisantes, plus dangereuses. Et celle ci était de celles capables de vous casser un bras si vous laissez traîner vos mains là où il ne faudrait pas. Blonde aux yeux bleus, cheveux ondulés, débardeur un peu étroit sur short un peu court, sur le papier elle avait tout pour finir en petit morceaux dans l'arrière cour. Pourtant ses épaules larges, ses muscles, quelque chose dans son visage, le regard froid qu'elle lança à Sam à son approche… tout témoignait d'une parfaite maîtrise. Elle connaissait ces bars et leur population et elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait en s'attifant comme ça.

« Tu veux ma photo ? » cracha-t-elle au jeune Winchester qui s'était posé en face d'elle, attendant qu'elle daigne pousser ses fesses de l'Impala.

« C'est ma voiture. » répondit-il simplement.

« Oh ! » la fille se leva aussitôt « Belle caisse. »

« Merci. »

« C'est rare une bagnole comme ça, non ? »

« J'imagine, oui. » Sam n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la conversation et attendait que la fille veuille bien se pousser de devant lui pour pouvoir enfin quitter cet endroit.

« Tu l'as volée ? »

« Quoi ? Non. Excusez moi mais il faut que j'y aille. » Sam poussa un peu la fille et se dirigea vers la portière conducteur.

« Hey, Sam ? »

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Comment est ce que cette parfaite inconnue pouvait elle connaître son prénom ? Il se retourna vivement vers elle. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit. Elle abattit quelque chose sur sa tête et il s'effondra de toute sa hauteur.

_**TBC**__**, chapitre 11 : Diviser pour mieux régner**_


	11. Diviser pour mieux régner

_Bon les enfants, nous avons enfin passé le milieu de l'histoire. Tout devrait s'arranger maintenant... ou pas. Merci pour les reviews! _

**--**

**Souviens toi de moi**

**11**

**Diviser pour mieux régner**

**--**

Mal au crâne. C'est la première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Sam quand il regagna conscience. Mal au crâne et mal aux yeux quand il essaya de les ouvrir sur une pièce trop lumineuse.

« Il se réveille. » entendit-il vaguement.

C'était la voix d'un homme. Un femme lui répondit quelque chose, mais il n'aurait pas su dire quoi.

Sam cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il était assis sur une chaise, ses mains et ses pieds entravés. La pièce ressemblait à une grange. C'en était certainement une d'ailleurs. Les murs, fait de planches de bois clouées, laissaient filtrer un soleil brûlant qui éclairait la pièce de manière fantomatique. Ca sentait le bois et le foin. Il y avait des bottes de paille entassées un peu partout. Sur l'une d'elle, à quelques mètres de lui, il y avait la fille. La blonde aux épaules larges qui l'avait assommé. Mon dieu comme Dean se serait foutu de lui pour ça… Elle avait un fusil dans les mains. Elle ne le braquait pas sur lui mais vu la façon dont elle le tenait, aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle sache s'en servir.

Il y avait une autre personne. Un homme. C'était un chasseur. Sam aurait pu le deviner même s'il n'était pas en train de jouer avec un katana en acier du XVIIème siècle. C'était marqué sur son visage, c'était écrit dans sa façon de se tenir. Il devait avoir environ trente ans même si sa barbe naissante et son visage buriné supposaient plus. Son t-shirt noir laissait deviner une musculature imposante et des cicatrices couraient sur ses avants bras.

« Samuel Winchester ? » demanda l'homme.

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien.

« Je suis Elijah Stone, elle c'est Bonnie Fitzerald. » dit l'homme en inclinant la tête vers la fille. « Ca va te paraître difficile à croire, mais on ne te veux pas de mal. »

« Effectivement, c'est difficile à croire. » rétorqua Sam en tirant sur ses liens.

Il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange sur le sol. Il y avait des traits de couleur, probablement tracés à la craie. Sam regarda avec attention le dessin qui s'étalait en dessous de lui. La chaise sur laquelle il était assit était posée au centre d'une clef de Salomon. Des chasseurs. Il étouffa un rire.

« Vous me prenez pour un démon ? »

« On est jamais trop prudent. Surtout avec les gens qui ont leurs entrées en enfer. »

Sam sourit sans humour. « Oh, alors c'est ça ? Je suis quoi aujourd'hui ? L'antéchrist ? Satan en personne ? »

L'homme se frotta le menton « Hum… je ne suis pas encore arrêté sur la question. Mais à dire vrai, c'est pas toi qu'on veut mais quelqu'un que tu connais bien. »

« Tiens donc. Je me demande bien qui ça peut-être... » répondit ironiquement Sammy.

L'homme ne semblât pas relever le sarcasme et répondit naturellement « Dean. »

Le jeune Winchester leva les yeux au ciel « Bienvenu au club. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ecoutez, Dean est mort il y sept mois. On l'a brûlé et on à répandu ses cendres dans le grand canyon. Je peux vous donner les noms d'au moins sept chasseurs qui ont vu son cadavre et qui étaient à la crémation. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

« Tu vois, je te crois. Je suis sûr que ça à du être difficile pour toi. Au moins pendant les six premiers mois. Parce qu'on raconte qu'on vous aurait vu ensemble après ça. Bizarre n'est ce pas ? Surtout quand on sait où l'âme de ton frère était censée se trouver. »

« On raconte ? C'est qui 'on', un poivrot dans un bar ? »

« Exactement ! » l'homme et la fille se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire. « C'est justement pour ça que personne n'y a cru. »

« Bien. Vous pourriez peut-être me laisser partir maintenant ? Mes amis doivent s'inquiéter pour moi, ils n'aiment pas beaucoup qu'on me séquestre. »

L'homme claqua la lange dans sa bouche. « Désolé, je crois que ça ne va pas être possible.»

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. « Qu'est ce que vous voulez à la fin ? »

« Je te l'ai dit. On veut ton frère. »

« Il est mort. » cracha Sam avec la plus grande conviction possible.

Ce n'était pas bien difficile de jouer la colère et la douleur, c'était précisément ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

L'homme, Elijah, se tourna vers la fille, Bonnie, qui lui tendit un objet. « Tu vois Sam, quand on ment, mieux vaut assurer ses arrières, sinon on se retrouve avec ce genre de choses. »

L'objet qu'il agitait devant Sam était son téléphone portable. Il composa quelque chose dessus et alluma le haut parleur. Une voix féminine indiqua à tout le monde qu'il avait 4 messages non lus.

Quand le premier se lança Sam reconnu la voix de Bobby, préoccupée, lui demander de rappeler rapidement. Le second message était sensiblement identique et le jeune Winchester commençait à soupirer, se demandant où ses kidnappeurs voulaient en venir. Semblant lire la confusion sur son visage, Elijah précisa :

« Le troisième message est un peu plus intéressant, écoute ça. »

_« Sam ? C'est Bobby. Encore. Où est ce que tu es bon sang ? Dis moi que t'es pas en train de faire une connerie… Je ne plaisante pas, il faut vraiment que tu me rappelles, on a des nouvelles de Dean. Je crois que… je crois qu'on sait où il est. Mais il faut qu'on parte vite si on veut avoir une chance de l'intercepter. Sam… c'est vraiment important. Rappelle moi. »_

Sam devint blanc comme un linge. Des nouvelles ? Quelles nouvelles !? Il se maudit de n'avoir pas décroché, il se maudit d'être parti en ballade avec l'Impala quand il aurait du rester avec ses amis et rechercher son frère. Il aurait voulu se lever, tout détruire, exploser comme une bombe, mais il ne parvint qu'à s'entailler les poignets sur ses liens.

« C'est marrant ça, hein ? Un type qui s'appelle Dean. Exactement comme ton frère ! Quelle coïncidence ! Mais attend un peu le quatrième message, c'est vraiment mon préféré. »

Sam dégluti avec difficulté. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus, il voulait juste fermer les yeux et mourir. Le message s'enclencha, la voix de Bobby résonnant dans la grange comme une sentence terrible.

« _Sam… Nom de dieu ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ! Bordel ! C'est vraiment important ! On a localisé Dean et… merde… il a fait quelque chose… quelque chose d'horrible. Sam. S'il te plait. Je t'en prie, rappelle moi._ »

Fin du message. L'opératrice sur bande enregistrée, complètement inconsciente du drame qui se déroulait, demanda d'un air enjoué ce qu'on devait faire du message. Le conserver pendant sept jours, l'archiver ou le supprimer. Sam aurait voulu choisir la quatrième option : l'effacer de sa mémoire et l'envoyer dans une dimension parallèle où il n'aurait jamais existé.

'… _il a fait quelque chose… quelque chose d'horrible_…' la phrase résonnait dans sa tête comme une cloche, claire et cinglante.

Elijah se contenta de raccrocher simplement. Un drôle de sourire découpait son visage.

« Alors ? Toujours mort le Dean ? »

« Allez vous faire foutre. » Fut tout ce que Sam parvint à articuler.

La fille se leva aussitôt et s'approcha du jeune Winchester d'un pas décidé. Elle tenait toujours le fusil dans une main et se servit de l'autre pour décrocher une violente droite à Sam qui manqua de partir en arrière avec sa chaise. Elle leva la crosse du fusil au dessus de son visage, bien déterminée à lui fracasser un os, mais Elijah retint son bras.

« Bonnie ! » cria-t-il. « Il ne dira rien s'il est inconscient. »

Elle pesa silencieusement le pour et le contre dans sa tête, le visage marqué par la colère et la détermination. Finalement elle soupira et cracha un hargneux « Ce qui est mort doit rester mort ! », et elle retourna s'asseoir sur sa botte de foin.

« J'aurais du te prévenir, c'est elle la méchante de notre duo. »

« Vous avez entendu les messages, je ne sais pas où est Dean. » rétorqua Sammy que rien ne pouvait détourner de son frère, pas même le violent coup qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Je sais. Mais tu vas nous servir d'appât pour l'attraper. »

Le jeune Winchester se mit à rire. C'était un rire totalement nerveux. « Vous croyez qu'il va accourir pour me sauver ?! »

« Je t'avoue qu'on comptait un peu la dessus. » Rétorqua Elijah, un peu déstabilisé par la crise de rire.

« Ca te fait rire connard ? » cracha Bonnie en s'approchant à nouveau de lui. « T'as ramené un monstre ! Un assassin ! »

« Bonnie. Calme toi. » Intervient Elijah.

La fille avait vraiment l'air en colère. Sam ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, ce n'était pas comme si elle en avait quelque chose à foutre que Dean l'ai abandonné avec la voiture. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire que Dean ait changé envers lui ? C'est Elijah qui éclaira cette question et Sam aurait préféré ne jamais entendre ce qu'il allait dire.

« Tu connais Harrison Lane ? » demanda-t-il, c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. « Ton frère l'a agressé et envoyé à l'hôpital. »

« C'était une dispute de chasseurs, ça arrive souvent. » Se défendit Sam.

« Oh, ça oui. Mais ce qui arrive moins souvent c'est que l'agresseur revienne voir sa victime à l'hôpital pour l'achever. »

« Quoi ? »

Sam avait mal entendu. C'était forcément ça.

« Harrison Lane à été assassiné dans sa chambre d'hôpital il y a moins de trois heures. Le suspect correspond trait pour trait à la description de Dean. »

« Non ! C'est faux ! »

« Tu as entendu ton copain au téléphone. Il a fait quelque chose d'horrible. Voilà ce que font les gens qu'on ramène d'entre les morts, Sam ! »

« Non ! »

« C'était un bleu ! Il n'a même pas pu se défendre ! Dean l'a étranglé froidement ! » S'écria Bonnie.

« Il n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Jamais ! »

« Il l'a fait ! Fais toi une raison ! Maintenant il faut qu'on l'attrape et qu'on le renvoie dans le trou d'où il n'aurait jamais du sortir ! » cria-t-elle, rouge de colère. « Et tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Chaque goutte de sang qu'il va répandre sera sur ta conscience ! Tu mérites l'enfer autant que lui ! »

Elle allait le frapper encore quand un bruit terrible agita les murs de la grange. C'était comme un long rugissement. Tout à coup l'un des murs explosa et l'énorme 4x4 de Bobby se retrouva au milieu de la pièce. Pamela était au volant quand Ellen et Bobby surgirent du véhicule, armés jusqu'aux dents. L'entrée fracassante du 4x4 avait fait s'effondrer une partie de la fragile structure et Elijah était allongé par terre, inconscient. Bonnie, sur le sol elle aussi, rampait pour essayer de retrouver son fusil qu'elle avait lâché dans la pagaille.

« N'essaye même pas, blondasse ! » cria Ellen en armant son flingue.

La fille se figea sur place, un masque de rage pure sur le visage. Bobby accouru vers Sam. La chaise sur laquelle il était ligoté était renversée et il gisait sur le dos les jambes en l'air, à peine conscient de ce qu'il se passait. Le vieux chasseur le détacha rapidement de ses liens.

« Hey Sam… ça va ? »

Bobby l'aida à se relever. Le jeune Winchester était un peu patraque mais il n'était pas blessé.

« L'impala est garée juste devant. Tu vas pouvoir marcher jusque là ? »

« Oui… Oui ça va. »

« Ok. On s'arrache. »

« Non ! » cria Sam se débarrassant des mains de son ami qui l'aidait à se tenir droit.

« Quoi ? Sam qu'est ce que tu fais ? Il faut qu'on parte ! »

« Une seconde. »

Elijah était toujours inconscient, allongé sur le sol. Bonnie était à terre elle aussi mais parfaitement éveillée. Tenue en joue par Ellen, elle envoyait des regards assassins à quiconque s'approchait. Sam attrapa l'un des morceau de bois qui avaient volé quand le 4x4 avait traversé le mur. C'était un éclat aiguisé comme un pieu qu'il tenait fermement dans une main et qu'il pointa contre la gorge de la fille. Son autre main lui maintenait la tête en arrière, les doigts solidement ancrés dans ses cheveux.

« Tu veux me tuer ? Tu es un monstre, tout comme ton frère ! » beugla-t-elle.

Sam pressa un peu plus la pointe de son arme de fortune contre sa gorge. Derrière lui il entendait vaguement Bobby et Ellen l'appeler, tenter de le raisonner. Mais il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

« Je veux que tu me dises comment tu l'as su. » Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

« Su quoi ? »

« Pour Dean. Qu'on l'avait ramené. Comment tu l'as su ? »

Elle esquissa un sourire que Sam effaça bien vite en enfonçant la pointe du pieu sous sa peau. Une première larme de sang coula le long du bois.

« Si tu crois que j'hésiterais une seconde à abîmer ta petite gueule, pétasse, tu me connais mal. Dis moi comment tu l'as su. »

Bobby frissonna en entendant ça. Ce n'était pas seulement les mots, c'était surtout le ton. Glacial, sans émotion. Aussi vide et acéré que les menaces d'un démon. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il se mit à repenser à Sam enfant. C'était un petit garçon jovial et drôle, toujours en train de parler, toujours en train de rire. Il le revoyait courir dans son jardin poursuivit par son grand frère. Il l'entendait réciter ses leçons l'air studieux. Il revoyait son visage potelé et son sourire auquel il manquait quelques dents. Où était passé ce petit garçon heureux de vivre ? Se cachait il encore quelque part dans ces deux mètres de muscles froids comme la glace ? Le petit Sammy qu'il avait fait sauter sur ses genoux tenait une fille par les cheveux, exposant sa gorge sur laquelle il baladait un pieu ensanglanté. Putain d'univers de merde. Aucune justice, aucun karma, juste de la violence et du sang.

« Des types… des types sont venus au bar. » Confessa-t-elle à demi-mot.

« Quels types ? »

« J'en sais rien, je ne les connaissais pas. Ils ont commencé à parler des frères Winchester. Vous avez une sacré réputation dans le milieu alors on a écouté. Ils ont dit que tu l'avais ramené de l'enfer. Ils ont parlé de la bagarre avec Harrison Lane. Quand j'ai vu l'impala sur le parking, j'ai su que c'était toi. Entre temps on à appris que ton frère avait fini le travail avec Lane.»

« Il y avait d'autres chasseurs dans le bar ? D'autres personnes sont au courant ? »

« J'en sais rien. »

Sam appuya fort sur la blessure et la fille émit un cri de douleur.

« Je sais pas j'te dis ! » cria-t-elle.

« Les types du bar, c'étaient qui ? »

« Ils étaient deux, je ne les avais jamais vu avant. J'ai pensé que c'était des chasseurs. »

« Comment ils s'appelaient ? »

« Euh… Joe.. Joe et euh… »

« Harold ? »

« Oui ! Joe et Harold ! »

Sam soupira lourdement et lâcha la fille qui porta aussitôt ses mains à son cou.

« Joe et Harold ? » interrogea Ellen

« Abbadon et Rapanzhel. » répondit Sam en passant une main sur son visage.

« Ils mettent les chasseurs sur notre dos ! » s'écria Bobby

« Evidemment, c'est le meilleur plan pour retrouver quelqu'un. Les chasseurs sont des limiers.»

Ellen venait de résumer la situation. En plus clair on aurait également pu dire qu'ils étaient dans une merde noire.

« S'ils le retrouvent avant nous, ils feront le sale boulot sans même que les démons n'aient à se fatiguer ! »

Ca, tout le monde l'avait bien compris, c'était même le nœud du problème, mais Bobby se sentit obligé de le dire malgré tout.

« Est ce que c'est vrai ? » demanda tout à coup Sam, s'attirant les regards surpris des deux autres. « Dean à tué Harrison Lane ? »

Bobby plongea le nez dans ses chaussures et seule Ellen trouva le courage de répondre.

« Quelqu'un qui correspond trait pour trait à sa description et qui à signé Micheal Slide sur le registre des admissions à quitté la chambre de Lane à peine deux minutes avant qu'on ne retrouve son cadavre. »

Micheal Slide. C'était l'une des quatre cartes d'identité de Dean. Sam n'eut aucune réaction. Il n'était pas triste, pas en colère, pas déçu. Il venait d'atteindre un nouveau stade de rage. Sans son frère, il se sentait perdu, mais plus maintenant. Maintenant il était plus focalisé que jamais. Il avait ramené Dean de l'enfer et quelques soient les conséquences, il allait les assumer. Quelque soit la chose qu'il avait créée, il allait la retrouver. Le temps des demies mesures était révolu. Il allait retrouver Dean, quelqu'en soit le prix.

« On décolle. » cracha-t-il avant d'enjamber le mur détruit de la grange pour rejoindre l'Impala.

_**TBC**__**, chapitre 12 : La peste ou le choléra**_


	12. La Peste ou le Choléra

_ Hey! _

_J'ai lu dans les reviews que Dean commençait à vous manquer, c'est vrai que cette histoire est vraiment centrée sur Sam... Je pense que la fin de ce chapitre devrait vous donner espoir. En tout cas merci à tous pour vos encouragements et à très vite pour la suite!_

--

**Souviens toi de moi**

**12**

**La Peste ou le Choléra**

**--**

A la place du mort dans l'Impala, plus silencieuse qu'une tombe, Bobby tapotait vaguement sur le cuir pour s'occuper les doigts et l'esprit. Sam conduisait, les deux mains crispées sur le volant et le regard focalisé sur l'horizon. Un coup d'œil dans le rétro et il aperçu son 4x4, conduit par Pamela, qui les suivait de près. Il en venait presque à regretter de ne pas être monté avec elle. L'un des deux aurait certainement fini jeté de la voiture en marche, mais au moins il n'aurait pas eu à supporter le silence qui s'était posé sur eux comme une chape de plomb.

« Pourquoi est ce qu'elle est encore là ? » Demanda soudainement Sam.

La phrase, surgie de nulle part après une bonne heure dans un calme plat, fit sursauter Bobby.

« De qui tu parles ? »

« Pamela. Après ce que je lui ai fait elle est toujours là. »

« Ca m'arrache la gueule de le dire mais c'est quelqu'un de bien.»

« T'es sûr de ça ? Elle débarque comme ça au milieu de nulle part, on ne la connaît même pas, je la met K.O et elle tient quand même à nous aider ? » Sam était plus que sceptique.

« Je réponds d'elle. Elle est de notre côté. » répondit simplement Bobby.

Sam hocha la tête avec un sourire ironique « Ouais. Et le fait que tu te la tapes ne fausse pas ton jugement, bien sur. »

« Pardon ?! » s'écria Bobby qui, bien qu'il soit certain d'avoir bien entendu, n'arrivait pas à réaliser que Sam avait dit ça.

« T'as très bien compris. »

« Depuis quand es ce que tu te permets de me parler comme ça toi ?! »

« Depuis qu'on ne peut plus faire confiance à personne ! Depuis que les démons nous retournent les uns contre les autres ! Je ne la connais pas, je n'ai pas confiance en elle.»

Bobby soupira et passa une main fatigué sur son visage. Sam avait beau être très impressionnant quand il se mettait en colère, le vieux chasseur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que certaines bonnes baffes se perdaient parfois.

« Pamela est une chieuse finie mais elle n'a jamais trahi personne. Et puis, on a besoin d'elle. On ne t'aurait jamais retrouvé si elle n'avait pas été là.»

« Je veux qu'elle reparte. »

Mon dieu mais est ce que c'était vraiment possible d'être borné à ce point là ?

« Sam… »

« Non. Je n'ai pas confiance en elle, elle n'approchera pas de Dean. »

« Elle nous aide parce qu'elle à une dette à payer. Tu peux me croire, elle ne reviendra pas sur sa parole. » tenta Bobby.

« Une dette envers toi ? »

« Non. Une dette envers Dean. »

Sam détacha enfin ses yeux de la route pour les plonger sur Bobby.

« Dean ne la connaît même pas. »

« C'est vrai. Ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés. »

« Mais alors…. »

« Lizbeth Barnes. » coupa Bobby.

« Qui ? »

« Lizbeth Barnes, la fille de Pamela. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans à l'époque et elle était restée à Blue Earth avec le Pasteur Jim pendant une semaine. Vous étiez là aussi. »

« Je ne m'en souviens pas. »

« T'avais douze ans, pas plus, et tu passais ton temps dans la bibliothèque. C'était l'un de ces hivers glacials du Minnesota et Lizbeth à eu la bonne idée d'aller marcher sur le lac gelé. Ton frère a plongé pour aller la repêcher. »

« Je me rappelle d'un hiver à Blue Earth. Je me souviens de Dean qu'on emmène à l'hôpital… il était complètement bleu… »

Bobby hocha la tête. « Lizbeth s'en est bien tirée et Dean à faillit y passer avec une hypothermie avancée qui s'est terminée en pneumonie. Votre père était furax. »

« Tu m'étonnes. »

« J'ai bien cru qu'il allait tuer ce pauvre pasteur. Comme si c'était de sa faute. Je crois que John aurait préféré qu'on vous laisse dans une boîte capitonnée fermée à double tour tout le temps où il n'était pas là, histoire qu'il ne vous arrive rien. Il était plutôt mal barré avec vous deux… Enfin toujours est il que Pamela à toujours clamé qu'elle avait une dette à vie envers ce gosse. »

« Dean n'en à jamais parlé. »

« Ben je crois qu'il ne l'a jamais su. Votre père vous à emmené dans le sud dès que ton frère est sortit de l'hôpital. Il n'a jamais aimé vous mêler à tout ça, l'univers de la chasse je veux dire. Il ne voulait pas que vous rencontriez la medium. Il vous à jeté dans la voiture et Jim n'a plus entendu parler de vous pendant des mois. »

« Donc elle nous aide parce que Dean à sauvé sa fille, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Et aussi parce que comme je te l'ai dit, c'est quelqu'un de bien… malgré tout. »

Sam semblait perplexe. Il se mordait inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure et serrait et desserrait les doigts sur le volant.

« Dean à sauvé des tas de gens. » finit-il pas dire dans un murmure.

Ca sortait de nulle part et Bobby ne savait pas vraiment quoi en faire. Il essayait de raccorder cette affirmation avec la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir mais ça n'avait pas plus de sens. C'était une phrase mystérieusement lâchée dans la nature. Appelait-elle une réaction ? Il n'aurait pas su dire. Alors il émit un drôle de bruit entre un oui et un grognement.

« Est ce qu'il doit payer pour la mort d'une seule personne alors qu'il en a sauvé des centaines ? »

Et là c'était plus clair. Le même dilemme se jouait sous l'éternelle casquette du vieux chasseur. Que devait-on faire de Dean ? Même avec une excuse quelconque, le meurtre d'Harrison Lane restait un meurtre. Dean restait un assassin. Et ce que quelque part dans l'univers il y avait une balance cosmique qui finirait un jour par rétablir la justice ? Parce que Sam avait raison. Un mort pesait forcément moins lourd que des centaines de vies sauvées. Un seul meurtre pouvait il balayer toute une vie de sacrifices ? Fallait-il pardonner ? Fallait il essayer de comprendre ?

Tout son bon sens lui hurlait de condamner. Harrison Lane était un type bien, un ami. Il ne méritait pas son sort. Et Bobby, en toute autre circonstances, aurait demandé la tête du meurtrier. Il devait condamner, rendre la justice que la police ne comprenait pas. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait et c'était ce que n'importe quel chasseur devait faire. Mais comment se résoudre à juger celui qu'il aimait comme un fils ?

Tout était de sa faute. Si Dean tombait, il devrait lui aussi monter sur l'échafaud. Parce qu'il l'avait ramené. Pas Sam, lui. Entièrement, complètement, définitivement lui. Contre toutes les lois de la nature, contre tout ce pourquoi il s'était battu pendant tant d'années, il avait ramené Dean de l'enfer. Si quelqu'un devait payer pour ça, c'était Robert Singer Junior.

Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre à Sam. Qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire de Dean si jamais ils le retrouvaient… Il se surprit à espérer que les chasseurs le débusquent en premier. Ils sauraient quoi faire, ils prendraient la bonne décision. La décision qu'il se savait incapable de prendre.

« J'en sais rien Sam. » murmura-t-il.

Et c'était vrai. Il n'en savait rien du tout.

--

Dans la soirée ils étaient tous dans la planque de Harrison. Ce n'était pas bien grand mais il y avait de la place pour tout le monde, et ce n'était pas comme s'il risquait d'arriver à l'improviste. Rien n'avait été dérobé et une liasse de billets verts gisait lamentablement sur le canapé. De toute évidence, quelque soit la raison pour laquelle on avait l'assassiné, ce n'était pas pour le voler.

Sam semblait parfaitement impassible à l'extérieur, voir même indifférent, mais c'était ça façon de gérer le chaos dans sa tête. Il refusait de dire « Dean », c'était toujours « l'assassin » ou le « meurtrier « . Eviter de dire clairement que son frère avait tué Lane ne rendait pas l'acte moins barbare mais ça l'empêchait d'être définitif. Ca laissait une porte de sortie. Tant que Sam n'était pas sûr et certain, il ne traiterait pas son frère de meurtrier.

La certitude allait pourtant venir rapidement à lui et le blesser comme jamais. Elle vint sous la forme d'une cassette vidéo qu'Ellen avait réussi à dérober à l'hôpital. C'était une vidéo surveillance où on voyait Dean entrer et sortir de la chambre d'Harrison. Ce n'était pas le vrai Micheal Slide, c'était bien Dean. Pas de réaction bizarre à la caméra, pas d'oeils lumineux, pas de shifter, juste le frère de Sam en train de commettre un meurtre.

Le jeune Winchester s'était assit sur son lit en prenant de grandes inspirations. C'était réel. Cette fois il pouvait le dire, Dean était un assassin. C'était sous son nez, devant ses yeux, aussi réel que les visages déconfits d'Ellen, Pamela et Bobby. C'était réel et pourtant ça sonnait atrocement faux.

Sam était prêt à admettre que l'enfer avait changé son frère en tueur, mais il se demandait si la bêtise faisait aussi parti du package. Depuis quand est ce que Dean se baladait naïvement sous des caméras de surveillance pour commettre un délit ? Lui, le roi de l'embrouille et de la débrouille, six mois en enfer l'avaient ils rendu aussi idiot que violent ? C'était réel mais c'était aussi improbable qu'une soucoupe volante sur le parking.

En plus des démons et des chasseurs, ils avaient désormais la police sur les bras qui diffusait le portrait robot du fugitif Michael Slide. Tout allait de mal en pis dans une spirale infernale que rien ne semblait pouvoir stopper. Tous avaient l'air abattu et personne n'osait parler. Personne sauf Pamela et son œil au beurre noir qui proposa de faire une nouvelle recherche de Dean sur la ville d'Hastings.

Sam refusa. « Pas maintenant. »

Non. Pas maintenant. Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien faire s'il se retrouvait devant Dean ? Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait lui dire ? Son frère lui manquait viscéralement. Ce dont il avait le plus besoin maintenant c'était de l'un de ses conseils saupoudrés d'humour potache. Il voulait que son frère lui dise quoi faire.

Il avait tellement eu besoin de lui qu'il avait demandé à Bobby de le sortir de l'enfer. Et il ne regrettait pas, parce que Dean n'avait pas du tout sa place là bas. Il ne regrettait pas une seule seconde, même pas pour Harrison Lane. Ce qu'il regrettait en revanche c'était de n'avoir pas su parler quand Dean était là. De ne pas l'avoir écouté non plus. Il avait fermé les yeux et les oreilles sur tout ce qui faisait trop mal. Egoïstement, il s'était protégé de ce qu'il ne voulait pas savoir, laissant son frère combattre seul ses vieux démons. Laissant son frère plier sous le poids de ses souvenirs. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rompe. Il était certainement le pire frère de toute l'histoire de l'humanité.

Contre l'avis de ses amis, il était sortit faire un tour. Bobby et Ellen ne voulaient pas le perdre de vue, trop inquiets à l'idée qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide. Pamela quant à elle s'en moquait complètement mais elle se garda bien de le dire. Devant l'insistance de Sam, ils capitulèrent et le laissèrent partir, la boule au ventre.

Il n'alla pas bien loin. Il erra sans but dans les rues, ressassant encore et toujours les mêmes problèmes qui le dévoraient vivant. Dans la planque, Ellen et Bobby osaient à peine se regarder. Tous les deux avaient compris que le Dean d'aujourd'hui n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'ancien et tous les deux connaissait la procédure dans ces cas là. Pour la première fois Bobby commença à regretter ce qu'il avait fait. Non pas pour Harrison Lane mais pour la douleur qu'il ressentait maintenant et celle qui allait le terrasser quand ils tueraient de nouveau l'aîné des Winchester.

Parce qu'ils allaient le tuer.

Inutile de se voiler la face, de rejeter l'idée au fin fond de son esprit, ça ne la rendait pas moins réelle. Les chasseurs disaient que la mort se regarde dans les yeux et s'accueille à bras ouverts. Bobby disait que la mort était une pute et qu'elle les avait bien baisés.

--

A quatre heures du matin ils dormaient tous. Ellen et Pamela dans le lit, Bobby sur le canapé. Sam quant à lui n'était pas rentré. Pas que les autres s'étaient vraiment attendus à le voir avant le lendemain, si toutefois il n'avait pas décidé de se jeter sous un camion ou de marcher jusqu'au pôle nord.

A quatre heures du matin donc, tout le monde dormait et personne n'entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Personne ne remarqua l'ombre furtive qui enjamba sans difficulté les lignes de sel. Personne ne remarqua l'intrus se pencher au dessus de Pamela et personne n'entendit son cri étouffé quand il plaqua la main sur sa bouche.

Elle posa des yeux affolés sur son assaillant qui la tenait fermement. Quand il se pencha suffisamment au dessus d'elle et plaqua un doigt sur sa bouche pour symboliser le silence, elle reconnu enfin Sam et cessa de se débattre.

Elle fronça les sourcils dans un silencieux « _qu'est ce que tu fabriques_ » et, pour toute réponse, il fit un geste avec le doigt, l'invitant à le suivre. Lentement elle se leva, jetant un regard à Ellen et Bobby qui dormaient paisiblement. Hésitante, elle rejoint Sam à la porte d'entrée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir. Elle était médium, ça oui, l'une des meilleures d'ailleurs, mais elle ne lisait pas dans les pensées. Son instinct par contre ne lui mentait jamais. Malheureusement cette nuit, il n'était pas très clair. Il lui hurlait que suivre Sam n'était pas une bonne idée, mais que ça pourrait être pire si elle ne le faisait pas.

Pamela jeta un dernier regard aux deux qui dormaient et, vêtue d'une simple chemise et d'un caleçon (propre) emprunté à Harrison Lane, enfila ses baskets pour rejoindre Sam qui attendait à l'extérieur.

« On prend l'impala. » dit il simplement en se dirigeant vers la voiture noire.

« On prend l'impala pour aller où ? »

Sam esquissa un sourire en ouvrant la porte conducteur. « A vous de me le dire, c'est vous la voyante. »

« Je ne suis pas Madame Irma. Je suis médium, je suis fatiguée et je suis en pyjama, alors je te conseille de pas m'emmerder parce que je pourrais aussi bien courir dans l'autre sens et aller réveiller Bobby et j'ai pas l'impression que ça fasse partie de ton plan. »

Sam soupira en démarrant la voiture. Pamela hésita une seconde avant de le rejoindre dans l'habitacle, estimant qu'elle n'avait pas envie de rester seule dans une ruelle sombre habillée comme ça.

Sitôt posa-t-elle ses fesses sur la place du mort que la voiture fonça dans les rues sombres d'Hastings.

« Tu peux me dire où on va exactement ? »

« Non. »

« Oh. Alors tu peux peut-être me dire pourquoi tu m'emmène en pleine nuit là où tu ne veux pas me dire qu'on va ? »

Sam lui lança un drôle de regard. « On va rejoindre Dean. »

« Pardon ? Tu veux dire Dean ? Le Dean qu'on cherche partout depuis hier ? »

Le jeune Winchester hocha la tête.

« Tu sais où il est ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« Et tu le sais parce que… »

« Parce qu'il me l'a dit. » Répondit simplement le jeune homme.

Le visage de la médium s'éclaira d'un sourire. Ce n'était pas exactement la réaction à laquelle il s'était attendu.

« Alors c'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix pleine d'excitation.

« C'est vrai quoi ? »

« Tu as des pouvoirs toi aussi ! J'avais entendu parler du jeune Winchester et je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vu ! Tu as des pouvoirs psychiques, c'est évident. Toi et ton frère vous êtes vraiment très liés, je l'ai senti quand j'ai fait cette recherche avec ton sang à Reno. C'est rare une telle connexion ! Oui, vraiment très rare ! Vous arrivez encore à communiquer malgré tout ce qu'il se passe, c'est fascinant ! Je suis certaine que ça doit se manifester par les rêves n'est ce pas ? Oui, c'est forcément ça. Un tel degrés de connexion chez un psychique qui s'ignore ça doit nécessairement passer par une phase non consciente. C'est bien ça ? Dean t'as dit en rêve où il se trouvait ? »

Elle avait à peine respiré pendant toute sa tirade et les mots étaient sortis plus rapidement que les balles d'une mitraillette. Pamela semblait complètement extatique.

« Les rêves, hein ? On va y réfléchir. En attendant Dean est moi on est surtout reliés par téléphone. » Rétorqua Sam.

La medium perdit aussitôt son sourire. « Il t'a téléphoné ? »

« Oui. »

« Quand ? »

« Moins d'une demie heure. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? »

Cette fois les questions n'étaient pas étonnées et enjouées comme au début de cette conversation. Non. Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans le ton de la médium. Ca n'échappa pas à Sam. Elle était inquiète.

« Que je le retrouve à un endroit. »

« Sam, ce n'est pas un bonne idée. »

« Oh. Est ce que par hasard, je vous aurez demandé votre avis sans m'en rendre compte ? » Ironisa-t-il

« Putain, Sam ! Je ne plaisante pas ! » Elle avait l'air vraiment paniquée. « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Quelque chose ne va pas, je le sens ! »

« Vous sentez des trucs maintenant ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais des démons à vos trousses ? »

« Il aura le colt. »

Pamela soupira en se passant une main sur le visage comme pour bien s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

« Qu'est ce qu'il à dit exactement ? »

« De le retrouver à un endroit. »

« A propos du meurtre ! »

Sam lui jeta un regard en coin et se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de répondre.

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas depuis son retour. Parfois, il a du mal à se maîtriser… Il perd le contrôle. Mais il est conscient maintenant et il veut que ça s'arrête. »

« Quoi, c'est ça son excuse ? Et tu le crois, en plus ? Nom de dieu, Sam ! Il disparaît pendant des jours, il tue quelqu'un et maintenant qu'il à des chasseurs et des démons sur le dos, comme par hasard, il se repend ? Et toi tu fonces comme un con pour le sauver ? »

« C'est mon frère » Fut tout ce que Sam trouva à répondre.

« Evidemment que c'est ton frère ! C'est précisément pour ça qu'il t'a appelé toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre ! Il savait que tu accourerrais comme un bon chien ! »

« Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire d'autre ! » Cria-t-il

« Utiliser ton cerveau ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut mais je sais que ce n'est pas bien. Je le sens, ça va mal tourner. On devrait prévenir Ellen et Bobby. »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi non ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu m'emmènes? Je croyais que tu ne me faisais pas confiance. »

« Parce que Bobby et Ellen ont déjà renoncé. Si vous restez avec eux, ils pourront me retrouver comme vous l'avez fait avec les chasseurs. S'ils me retrouvent moi, ils le retrouvent lui. Je sais qu'ils pensent bien faire, mais… » Il marqua une courte pose pour soupirer « …s'ils le trouvent, ils le tuent. »

« Bien sur qu'ils le tuent ! C'est la meilleure chose à faire ! Réfléchis Sam ! »

« C'est tout réfléchit. Et je ne laisserais personne l'approcher, c'est clair ? «

« Comme le verre. Mais j'ai une autre question pour toi, si on le tue pas, c'est quoi le plan B avec un tueur échappé de l'enfer ? »

Sam serra les mâchoires et le volant jusqu'à ce que ses articulations deviennent blanches. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il se souvenait de son frère et il pouvait le ramener, il en était certain. Et puis…Dean ne lui ferait jamais de mal… n'est ce pas ?

_**TBC**__**, chapitre 13 : Dans les couloirs de fer**_


	13. Dans les couloirs de fer

_Salut à tous! Je ne crois pas avoir répondu à tout le monde pour cette fic ou pour mon OS, je suis désolée! J'ai pas vraiment d'autres excuses que d'avoir deux mains gauche avec un gros poil dedans mais quand même, faut rappeller que les alertes reviews de ff ne fonctionnaient plus pendant un moment (va se cacher.) Quoi qu'il en soit j'en profite pour vous le dire à tous haut et fort maintenant: **MERCI MILLE FOIS!**_

--

**Souviens toi de moi**

**13**

**Dans les couloirs de fer**

**--**

C'est facile de faire semblant. Surtout quand on a passé sa vie à mentir. C'est facile d'avoir l'air triste quand on est heureux et heureux quand on est triste. C'est facile de mettre une cravate et de se faire passer pour un agent d'assurance. C'est facile de prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre.

Au final, ça reste un mensonge.

Peu importe le costume, peu importe la carte d'identité, sous le vernis, on reste la même personne. La plaque d'agent du FBI ne rendait pas Sam Winchester agent du FBI. Elle rendait Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester qui se prend pour un agent du FBI. La différence peut paraître mince, en fait elle est énorme. Parce que ce soir Sam Winchester portait un masque. Le masque d'un jeune homme déterminé et sûr de lui. A l'intérieur pourtant, il restait Sam Winchester, effrayé et désemparé. Le masque ne change pas ce que vous êtes, il vous cache juste aux autres. Et quand on trimballe une médium, il ne cache plus grand chose.

Après tout, peu importait ce que pouvait bien penser Pamela. Si elle voyait sous le masque le jeune homme terrifié qui réclamait son grand frère à corps et à cris, ce n'était pas grave. Ce n'était plus important. Sam jouait les durs parce que c'était écrit dans ses gênes de Winchester et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Mais ce soir ça ne changerait rien. Il pouvait aussi bien se mettre à hurler et à pleurer, rien n'empêcherait l'impala d'atteindre son point de destination.

Dean n'était plus le même. Il avait tué quelqu'un. Les chasseurs et les démons étaient à ses trousses. Ils n'auraient jamais du le ramener. Dean n'était plus Dean. Tout ça, il le savait. Ca martelait dans son esprit à chaque battement de cœur. Toute une vie d'entraînement à la chasse menait à la seule et unique conclusion possible : Dean devait mourir. C'était limpide, clair, évident. Pour n'importe qu'elle autre personne Sam aurait mené lui même le peloton d'exécution.

Mais il y avait eu cette sonnerie de téléphone.

Il errait dans les rues, le visage et les yeux encore humides d'avoir enfin réalisé ce qui devait être fait, et son téléphone avait sonné. Il avait suffit d'un seul mot. Un seul «_ Sam ?_ » de cette voix si familière et tout avait été balayé. Toutes les certitudes, tous les doutes, tous les pelotons d'exécution et toutes les promesses de sauvetage. Il avait fallut d'un seul coup de fil de son frère pour tout remettre en question. La muraille que Sam avait commencé à ériger brique par brique autour de son cœur avait volé en éclat instantanément.

_« Sam ? J'ai besoin de toi ! »_

La réponse aurait dû être «_ Pourquoi faire ? Qu'est ce tu veux ? Est ce que tu as conscience de ce que tu as fait ? Rends toi._» Elle se résuma en un simple « _J'arrive_ ». Il avait suffit d'un seul coup de fil avec cette voix là et le chasseur en Sam avait rendu les armes pour laisser la place au petit frère fidèle et apeuré.

Il conduisait, les dents serrées, les mains si crispées sur le volant qu'elles en devenaient blanches. Ils y seraient bientôt. Quand il le verrait ce serait plus simple. Dean aurait forcément une bonne explication pour Lane et Sam la croirait, parce que Dean ne lui mentait pas. Jamais… Jamais pour ce qui était important. Tout irait mieux. Comme avant.

Non.

Pas comme avant. Il y aurait toujours les démons et les chasseurs. Mais ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans ce genre de situation. Sam et Dean Winchester contre le monde entier. De toute façon, il en avait déjà fait l'expérience pendant 6 mois, Sam Winchester _avec_ le monde entier, ça ne collait pas. Pas du tout. Il se sentait vide, seul, il avait l'impression d'être un pauvre chien abandonné sur le bord d'une route qui regarde tourner l'univers en espérant que quelqu'un veuille bien l'adopter. Mais personne n'adopte les bâtards bousillés par la vie. Alors non. Sam avec le reste du monde, ça n'allait pas. C'était Sam et Dean _contre_ le reste du monde ou rien du tout.

Quand il conduisait l'impala vers l'entrepôt que lui avait indiqué son frère, il ne pensait pas à Harrison Lane. Il ne pensait pas à la façon dont Dean l'avait jeté de la voiture. Il ne pensait pas à Bobby et Ellen qui dormaient, une arme sous l'oreiller en attendant des nouvelles de son frère aîné. Il pensait uniquement à cette phrase : « _Sam ? J'ai besoin de toi !_ ». Ce n'étaient pas seulement les mots, c'était aussi la voix. Le ton. Dean ne suppliait pas. Jamais. Mais ce ton là, c'était sa façon à lui d'implorer.

«_ Sam ? J'ai besoin de toi ! _»

« _J'arrive_. »

C'était ça la dynamique des Winchester. Tout le reste n'était que détails_. Où es tu ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Est ce que tu as vraiment tué un homme ?_... Détails, détails, détails.

«_ Sam ? J'ai besoin de toi ! _»

« _J'arrive_. »

C'était ça l'important.

--

45 minutes. C'était précisément le temps qu'il lui avait fallut pour passer au motel récupérer Pamela et atteindre le fameux entrepôt. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Dean n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, ça le rendait nerveux. Ce n'était pas le genre de réaction que son frère provoquait en lui d'habitude. Oh pourtant il l'avait déjà rendu nerveux plus d'une fois, quand il fonçait tête baissée vers une mort certaine ou quand il affichait ce sourire détestable qui voulait dire '_je prépare un coup bas'_… Ce soir là, ou plutôt ce matin là, vu qu'on approchait de l'aube, c'était bien différent.

Peut être parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Peut être parce que Pamela tremblait en répétant : « Non, non ! Quelque chose ne va pas… ». Peu importait.

Elle ne voulait pas venir ? Soit. Du moment que Bobby et Ellen n'avait plus leur GPS mystique pour le traquer c'était l'essentiel. Alors il la laissa dans la voiture avec quelques consignes de base : ne pas bouger, ne pas sortir, ne pas toucher à l'autoradio (Dean détestait qu'on foute le bordel dans ses programmations), ne rien faire de stupide. Il embarqua les clefs, quasiment certain que la médium serait incapable de démarrer une voiture en bidouillant les fils. Et puis même si elle filait à pied, vu le coin isolé où Dean les avait conduit, il lui faudrait un bon bout de temps avant de pouvoir contacter la civilisation. Qui croirait une dingue en pyjama à cinq heures du matin ? Si Pamela savait ce qui était mieux pour elle, elle resterait là.

C'était donc seul et simplement armé d'un Beretta chargé au gros sel, qu'il pénétra dans l'entrepôt 29 de la zone industrielle d'Hastings. La porte coulissante émit un grincement terrible. Quelque soit la chose ou la personne dans l'entrepôt, il était désormais parfaitement au courant de la présence d'un visiteur. Sam ne savait pas encore s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non.

L'aube ne viendrait que dans une heure ou deux, en attendant il fallait faire avec des néons sales et grésillants qui diffusaient une lumière maussade.

« Dean ? » appela doucement Sammy.

Le son parvint à peine à ses propres oreilles, il y avait peu de chances que son frère l'ai entendu, où qu'il puisse bien se trouver au milieu de ces centaines de containers en métal. Rouges, bleus, verts mais toujours délicieusement rouillés, des centaines de containers bien alignés dessinaient des rues géométriques aussi loin que Sam pouvait voir. Et bien sur, aucune trace de son aîné.

Le grésillement incessant des néons était étrangement rassurant. En tout cas il hantait ces couloirs de fer, chassant un silence que Sam devinait oppressant. Le bourdonnement habillait les lieux, leur donnait un air un peu plus vivant. Mais ce qui aurait était vraiment parfait à ce moment précis, c'était la voix de Dean.

« Dean ? » appela-t-il plus fort.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il avançait l'arme au poing. Pas qu'il puisse faire grand chose contre quoi que ce soit avec du gros sel et personne pour le couvrir, mais les habitudes avaient la vie dure. Quand vous vous introduisez en douce quelque part, quand votre cœur bat à tout rompre dans votre gorge, quand votre instinct plus aiguisé qu'un rasoir vous hurle de courir dans l'autre direction, c'est que vous êtes en mission. Et en mission, on est armé. Loi numéro 3 du code du chasseur par John E. Winchester.

Cependant, aucune petite ligne ne précise que l'arme doit être efficace. C'était l'avantage et le défaut des lois de leur père ; elles était toujours tellement simples et évidentes qu'on pouvait les contourner d'à peu près toutes les façons logiques et illogiques sans pour autant y déroger. Adolescent, Sam avait fait de la discipline tout un art de vivre ou comment rendre John Winchester dingue sans même lui désobéir. Armé ? Oui. Utile ? Non.

Il n'obtint toujours aucune réponse après avoir appelé la seconde fois. Au téléphone Dean avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Il avait dit qu'il avait besoin de lui. Mais il n'avait pas dit pourquoi. Et Sam n'avait pas demandé parce qu'il avait un million d'autres choses en tête à ce moment. Mais maintenant il aurait bien voulu savoir quand même, histoire de ne pas se retrouver face à toutes les hordes de l'enfer avec juste un pistolet aussi efficace qu'un tire bouchon.

Oh bien sur il avait tenté de rappeler, mais le dernier appel reçu provenait d'une cabine et le portable de son frère pointait aux abonnés absents depuis des jours. Alors il soupira et continua d'avancer, le Beretta aussi fermement qu'inutilement serré dans les mains.

Il avait parcouru toute une allée entre les containeurs sans rien ni voir ni entendre quand son regard fut finalement attiré par quelque chose. Contre le métal vert de l'une de ces grosses boîtes se dessinait clairement l'empreinte d'une main ensanglantée. Sam parcouru la sombre allée des yeux, s'attendant à trouver un cadavre ou en tout cas un Dean bien amoché, mais il ne vit rien d'autre que ces murs de fer à perte de vue.

« Dean ? »

Nouvel appel, nouvel échec.

Il avança un peu. Les faibles néons dévoilèrent d'autres marques de sang sur les containers et sur le sol à mesure qu'il progressait. Son allée en croisa une autre perpendiculaire, et c'est là qu'il vit ce qu'il redoutait ; un corps allongé face contre terre.

« Dean ! »

Il accouru vers le cadavre, car s'en était bien un. Il s'en rendit compte en le retournant sur le dos : les traits figés dans un expression terrifiée, les yeux grands ouverts, du sang à peu près partout. Ce n'était pas Dean. C'était presque pire ; c'était un flic. L'insigne gisait immaculée au milieu de la marre de sang sur sa poitrine. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Sam si bien qu'il ne réussit même pas à appeler à nouveau son aîné. L'angoisse et la panique le rongeaient littéralement de l'intérieur.

Un bruit derrière lui. Malgré la léthargie qui menaçait à tout instant de le saisir, l'instinct réagit le premier. Sam se retourna vivement, l'arme pointée, prête à servir. Il n'eut rien le temps de voir et se retrouva soudainement aspergé. C'était froid, ça coulait sur lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait bien être et s'attendait à tout instant à ce que ça le brûle comme de l'acide. Son cerveau mit bien une seconde ou peut-être même deux pour réaliser que c'était de l'eau, et seulement de l'eau. Aucune douleur, juste une chemise trempée. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait inconsciemment fermés pendant 'l'attaque'.

Son frère était là, face à lui, une flasque ouverte dans les mains, du sang sur son t-shirt, un drôle d'air sur le visage.

« Sam ! T'as fini par venir ! »

Sam ne su jamais vraiment quand est ce que son cerveau se déconnecta de ses muscles, mais avant qu'il ne le réalise, il se retrouva pendu au cou de son aîné.

« Oh putain… si j'avais su que t'allais faire ça, je t'aurais pas appelé… » grommela Dean dans l'épaule de son cadet.

Celui ci lâcha aussitôt prise et regarda son frère de haut en bas, récoltant un magnifique roulement des yeux.

« Je vais bien. » cracha-t-il « C'est pas mon sang. »

« Dean, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

L'intéressé soupira. « Je ne sais pas exactement. Des démons veulent ma peau. Jusque là j'avais réussi à les semer mais ce soir ils ont bien faillit m'avoir. Je me suis réfugié ici, mais j'ai besoin d'aide, je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

Sam pointa alors du doigt le cadavre qui gisait à quelques mètres. « Les démons l'ont eu ? Ils sont déjà ici ? »

« Non. Lui, c'est moi qui l'ai eu. Je crois bien que c'est un vrai flic. » Répondit il casuellement, comme s'il annonçait qu'il allait chercher le pain.

Sam devint livide et plongea deux billes affolées dans le regard placide de son aîné. « Tu… tu as tué un flic… ? »

« Je pensais que c'était l'un d'eux. Je ne pouvais pas savoir. »

« Tu avais de l'eau bénite… » murmura le plus jeune, incapable d'émettre un son plus élevé avec la terrible boule qui obstruait sa gorge.

« Soit content que je m'en soit servi sur toi plutôt que sur lui, tu serais à sa place en ce moment. » Cracha froidement Dean.

« Comment tu peux dire des trucs pareils ! »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu veux pas arrêter avec tes 'comment tu peux faire ci ou ça', ce qui est fait est fait on ne va pas y passer la nuit. J'ai deux démons aux fesses et la moitié des flics du pays. »

Sam ne répondit rien. Même s'il avait pu retrouver ses cordes vocales et surpasser la boule dans sa gorge, il aurait été incapable de trouver les mots. Qu'est ce qu'on était censé répondre à ça ? _Tu as froidement assassiné deux personnes dont un flic, l'enfer te réclame et la police veut ta tête, mais tout va bien_ ? Qu'est ce qu'on est censé dire dans ses cas là ? Sam aurait volontiers donné sa main droite pour une réponse à cette question. Quoique la réponse ne soit peut-être pas si difficile finalement : rien. Il n'y a absolument rien à dire.

« Sam écoute, je sais que je n'aurais jamais du faire ce que j'ai fait. Je regrette. Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné comme ça mais… tu comprends… il se passe des choses dans ma tête… je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer. Je ne comprends pas moi même. » Il passa une main sur son visage en soupirant. « Mais j'ai besoin que tu m'aide. T'es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance Sam. Sors moi de là et ensuite toi et moi on pourra repartir à zéro, comme avant. Mais il faut que tu m'aide Sam. …J'ai besoin de toi. »

C'était ce que Sam avait jamais entendu de plus proche d'un supplique de la part de son aîné. Et en plus c'était les yeux dans les yeux. Dean – enfin, en tout cas l'ancien – était plus subtil que ça. Il ne suppliait pas. Jamais. Mais il demandait d'une façon que Sam ne pouvait pas refuser. C'était dans la façon dont il tombait son masque de grosse brute, dans ses mots hésitants, dans sa posture. Aujourd'hui, c'était un vrai supplique et Sam se demanda quand son aîné lui avait piqué le monopole des yeux de chien battu.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ça fonctionnait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait pas dire non. Certainement parce que 'non' renvoyait directement Dean dans la case enfer sans toucher 20 000 dollars ou peut-être parce qu'il aimait son frère plus que n'importe qui, mais certainement pas à cause de cette supplication pitoyable et ridicule qui déshonorait son aîné et tout ce qu'il était, ...ou avait été tout au moins.

« Tu as le colt ? » Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

« Il est dans ma Ford. »

« Ta Ford ? » Demanda Sam, sceptique.

« Ouais, Pick-up Ranger, gris métallisé, elle est garée devant une ferme entre ici et Hastings. »

Sam dévisagea son aîné certainement trop longtemps car celui ci secoua la tête sans comprendre. « Quoi ? »

« Rien. Bon, on a pas le colt. On a quoi comme arme ? »

« Ca dépend. »

« Ca dépend ? Ca dépend de quoi ? »

« De ce que tu as amené. »

Sam allait répondre qu'il n'avait qu'un neuf coups semi automatique chargé au sel quand la porte de l'entrepôt se mit à coulisser avec son grincement si caractéristique.

Dean était sur le qui vive, il dégaina un couteau de sa ceinture. La lame était rouge. En regardant le sang sur la poitrine du cadavre, Sam devina rapidement la scène qui s'était produite un peu plus tôt. Il grimaça à l'idée des traces sur les containeurs qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici. Démon ou pas, l'ancien Dean n'aurait jamais été aussi barbare. Il aurait frappé pour tuer, sans douleur et sur place. Avec Dean, l'ancien, il n'y aurait eu qu'une seule entaille très propre sur le cou, d'une oreille à l'autre. Pas de tentative de fuite agonisante. Pas de poignardage intensif pour s'assurer que la proie était bien morte. L'ancien frère de Sam était aussi bordélique dans la vie que net et précis à la chasse. Il aimait le travail propre et il détestait par dessus tout les traînées de sang qui menaient droit sur lui.

Mais Sam ne releva pas spécialement cette nouvelle donnée dans l'attitude de son aîné. Ce n'est pas comme si ça avait encore de l'importance. Et puis, là, tout de suite, il était focalisé sur le danger qui planait au dessus de leurs têtes.

« C'est sans doute Pamela. » Dit-il réalisant qu'il avait perdu la notion du temps et qu'il pouvait aussi bien être la dedans depuis une bonne heure.

Dean lui lança un regard particulièrement désagréable. « C'est qui celle là ? T'es venu avec quelqu'un ? »

« C'est une amie, elle est là pour aider. »

« Oh. Aider, hein ? Notre vieille amie Pamela bien sur, je ne sais même pas qui c'est. Toujours aussi stupide Sam ! »

Ce n'était pas l'une de ces sempiternelles moqueries qu'il s'envoyaient entre frères. Non. Cette fois c'était dit avec la véritable acidité que supposaient les mots : _toujours aussi stupide, Sam_.

Sauf que ce n'était pas Pamela.

« Hey, Dean-o. Devine qui est là ! » C'était la voix d'un homme qui appelait depuis l'entrée.

Sam reconnu aussitôt l'intonation et ça lui glaça le sang, c'était Abbadon.

_**TBC**__**, chapitre 14 : L'art de la guerre**_


	14. L'art de la guerre

_Hey! Bon, je sais, c'est honteux de ma part de ne pas répondre à toutes ces adorables reviews... Je suis désolée! Mais promis, je vais répondre à tout le monde a partir de maintenant! Fini la rigolade! _

_Pour l'instant je me contenterai juste de vous répéter à quel point je suis touchée à chaque fois par chacun de vos messages, vraiment. Merci donc!_

**_--_**

**Souviens toi de moi**

**14**

**L'art de la guerre**

--

Un couteau et un Beretta chargé au gros sel, c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient contre deux démons. Autant dire rien du tout. Pendant une seconde Sam se souvint de l'Impala garée à quelques mètres de l'entrepôt, le coffre était un véritable arsenal… avant. Dean avait tout liquidé. Il ne restait plus que de la poussière dans le coffre à double fond de la voiture noire.

C'est aussi à ce moment qu'il pensa à Pamela. La voiture sur le parking était aussi discrète qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Les démons l'avait forcément vue en arrivant. Est ce qu'elle allait bien ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas essayé de prévenir en klaxonnant, est ce qu'elle se cachait, est ce qu'elle était encore en vie ? A dire vrai, Sam ne savait pas trop pourquoi il s'inquiétait tant pour elle. Ce n'était pas comme s'il la connaissait. Dean quand à lui ne semblait intéressé que par une seule chose : sortir d'ici.

« Il y a une issue de l'autre côté » murmura-t-il « mais je ne suis pas sûrs qu'on puisse l'atteindre. Il nous faut une diversion. »

« Quelle diversion Dean ? On est que deux et on ne connaît même pas le terrain ! »

« Le chat est dans la maison petites souris ! » Cette fois c'était Rapanzhel qui criait.

Sa voix résonnait sur les caisses de fer, glaciale et cinglante.

« Réfléchis Sam, c'est toi le génie ! » murmura l'aîné.

Sam réfléchissait, ça oui. Mais il ne voyait pas vraiment de solution. Les pas des deux démons approchaient inexorablement. Il les entendait à deux endroits différents, ils les encerclaient.

« Sortez de vos trous petites souris ! Le chat est lâché ! » Cria Rapanzhel.

Il était déjà beaucoup plus proche que tout à l'heure et Sam eut enfin une idée. Enfin non. Ce n'était pas vraiment une idée. C'était plutôt n'importe quoi. Un plan de secours improvisé qui ressemblait plus à une opération suicide qu'à autre chose. Mais le temps des compromis était loin derrière eux. Là tout de suite, dans l'aube fraîche d'un matin du Nevada, c'était marche ou crève. Et Sam préférait marcher. Ou ramper. N'importe quoi qui prouve qu'il avait au moins tenté quelque chose. On pourrait l'écrire sur sa tombe_. Ci-gît, Samuel Winchester et son plan stupide, il aura essayé_.

« Prends ça. » Dit-il en tendant quelque chose à son aîné.

Ce dernier s'en saisit et regarda l'objet avec attention. « Des clefs ? »

« Celles de l'impala. Elle est garée juste devant. Bobby et Ellen sont dans la planque de Lane au 748 Anderson Avenue, la cave. »

Dean le regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés. « Ca change pas le problème, comment on sort ? »

« Tu sors. Moi je fais diversion. »

« Quoi ? Sam… »

« On a pas le temps pour ça. C'est toi qu'ils veulent. Et puis je les ai déjà rencontré, je crois qu'ils ont peur de me tuer. Il ne me feront rien. Pars. »

Sam n'était pas du tout sûr de sa dernière affirmation, mais au point où il en était, un coup de bluff ne pouvait faire de mal à personne. Dean hésita, il regardait son cadet avec un drôle d'air sur le visage. Au bout de quelque secondes il hocha la tête et disparu dans les sombres couloirs de fer avec le silence d'un chat. Pour la première fois Sam était content que Dean ait changé, parce que l'ancien ne l'aurait jamais, jamais, laissé seul ici. Il était content que Dean pense enfin à sauver ses fesses pour une fois, mais d'un autre côté, lui, venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Pourquoi les choses n'étaient elles jamais simples… ?

Il prit une grande inspiration, pointa son arme sur une paroi de métal et fit feu. Le bruit résonna dans tout l'entrepôt comme un coup de tonnerre. S'il avait levé un panneau lumineux disant « _Je suis ici_ », ça n'aurait pas été plus clair. Faire diversion d'accord, mais ça ne voulait pas nécessairement dire qu'il devait se faire tuer sans se battre. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rendre la tache des démons plus facile encore. Alors il déploya le plan C.

Le plan A c'était de mourir ici avec son frère. Le plan B, il l'avait déjà lancé, c'était de faire partir Dean et de ralentir les autres. Le plan C… c'était tout ce qui restait. Absolument tout et surtout n'importe quoi qui pourrait le garder en vie le plus longtemps possible.

Parce qu'un Winchester ne s'avouait jamais vaincu, parce que Sam n'avait jamais appris à renoncer et parce qu'il le devait à son père et à son frère, le jeune Winchester fit quelque chose dont il se serait cru incapable.

_Il n'y a pas de règles dans la survie. Juste l'instinct. Pour survivre, tous les coups sont permis. Absolument tous. C'est seulement après, quand tu es en sécurité, que tu peux regretter. Dans le feu de l'action, tu agis. C'est comme ça que ça marche. C'est clair_ ?

Oui papa, c'est clair.

Certaines leçon de son père étaient imprimées au fer rouge dans son cerveau. La survie en faisait partie. John disait que survivre était la règle numéro 1, la seule à laquelle il était formellement interdit de désobéir. Peu importait comment, rester en vie était la seule et unique chose qui comptait. Toutes les autres règles ne servait que cet objectif ultime : survivre.

Quand plus aucune règle ne tenait bon, quand on atteignait un point de non retour dans le no man's land du champ de bataille, alors seule la survie comptait. C'est pourquoi Sam plongea les deux mains sur le torse ensanglanté du flic qui gisait là. C'est pour rester vivant qu'il badigeonna soigneusement ses mains avec le liquide rouge. C'est pour ça qu'il ne cilla pas une seule seconde, pour ça que son visage resta impassible tout le long. Parce que seule la survie comptait désormais.

Avec le sang de l'homme il traça un cercle sur le sol de toute l'envergure du couloir. Dans le cercle, il dessina un pentagramme. Il connaissait la clef de Salomon par cœur. Il aurait pu la dessiner les yeux fermés, et ça tombait bien car les néons commencèrent à flancher les uns après les autres. La longue allée de métal s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure des deux côtés en même temps, comme si elle se refermait sur lui.

Bientôt il ne resta plus que le néon vacillant au dessus de sa tête, seule lueur dans l'entrepôt noir comme un four. Il termina de tracer le symbole et se releva, le dos plaqué contre une paroi de métal, l'arme dans une main, le souffle court. Il serrait son Beretta comme un gosse aurait serré un nounours pour lutter contre les cauchemars. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui les cauchemars étaient réels. Et ils approchaient.

Sam entendait les pas venir vers lui dans l'obscurité.

Deux mains que l'on frappe l'une contre l'autre pour applaudir. _Clap. Clap. Clap._

« Félicitations Sammy. C'est une magnifique clef de Salomon que tu as là. Très ingénieux le coup du sang. Tu es plein de ressources. »

Abbadon.

Même s'il ne le voyait pas dans le noir, Sam pouvait deviner le sourire carnassier. Le néon au dessus de sa tête clignotait rageusement. Il était comme piégé dans ce cercle lumineux, à la merci de l'ombre autour et des créatures horrible qu'elle renfermait.

« Joli cadavre. C'est de toi ? » Abbadon se mit à rire « Non, bien sur. C'est ton cher frère. Alors Sammy, toujours persuadé qu'il est du côté des gentils ? Je me poserais des questions si j'étais toi, pas vrai Rapanzhel ? »

« Ouais. Des tas de questions. » Répondit le deuxième démon de l'autre côté de l'allée.

Il était fait comme rat. Son cœur était dans sa gorge et menaçait d'exploser à tout instant. _Calme toi, Sam. Calme toi_. Il essayait. Oh oui, de toutes ses forces. Mais il contrôlait à peine sa respiration.

Alors, c'était ici ? Après avoir faillit devenir l'antéchrist, après toute une vie à détruire le mal, après avoir été tué et ramené, c'était donc ici qu'il allait mourir ? Dans les allées de fer d'un entrepôt anonyme au milieu de nulle part ? Ca aurait pu être pire. Ca pouvait toujours être pire. Si la chasse vous apprend quelque chose, c'est qu'il est toujours possible de faire pire, même quand vous croyez avoir atteint la limite, _surtout_ quand vous croyez avoir atteint la limite.

« Il devrait y avoir deux souris. Deux souris pour deux chats. Mais où est le deuxième petit rongeur ? » Demanda Rapanzhel.

C'était clair maintenant, des deux créatures démoniaques qui voulait sa peau, Sam venait de décréter que c'était Rapanzhel qu'il détestait le plus. Abbadon semblait commander leur duo, c'était lui qui parlait, c'était lui qui posait les questions. La plupart du temps l'autre ne faisait que réponde ou répéter bêtement, comme un enfant. Il venait justement de poser cette question avec l'innocence d'un gosse. _Où est le deuxième petit rongeur_ ? Il y avait de l'amusement dans sa voix, le délice du prédateur qui encercle sa proie. Rapanzhel était beaucoup plus dangereux qu'Abbadon, Sam le sentait au fond de ses tripes. Il était la quintessence même de l'esprit démoniaque, vicieux, malin, dérangé. Cette course poursuite l'amusait. Quand Abbadon s'était montré déterminé à regagner ses galons dans les cercles, Rapanzhel semblait plus intéressé par le jeu. Un jeu de massacre dont il dictait les règles et où il pouvait écraser les pions comme un enfant joue avec une fourmilière. Il était le mal, pur et simple. Il était dans l'arène, et il voulait jouer.

« Vous ne le trouverez pas. » cracha Sam avec toute la hargne qui lui restait.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr. »

Une force invisible écrasa Sam contre la paroi de fer. Le choc lui fit lâcher son arme, pas qu'elle ait pu servir à grand chose de toute façon. Les silhouettes des deux démons se dessinèrent dans le halo du néon. Il les voyait enfin et Rapanzhel restait le plus détestable. Ils étaient toujours ces pauvres Harold et Joe, mais leurs yeux noirs trahissaient leurs véritables natures. Quand Abbadon paraissait contrarié de n'en avoir attrapé qu'un sur deux, l'autre exultait. Sam lisait dans ses yeux le plaisir de la traque et de la torture grimper en flèche.

« Le sacrifice du petit frère, c'est ça ? Très émouvant. Mais ça ne fait que retarder l'échéance. Qu'est ce qu'il se passera une fois qu'on t'auras tué Sammy ? Tu sais bien qu'on le retrouvera. Il nous appartient maintenant, il est à nous. » Souffla l'haleine fétide d'Abbadon contre la joue du jeune Winchester.

« Vous ne le trouverez pas. » Répéta Sam.

« Tu crois ça ? »

Oh bien sur il avait pleine confiance dans les capacités de disparition de son aîné. Dean lui en avait d'ailleurs fait une belle démonstration ces derniers jours. Si il ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve, il savait parfaitement quoi faire. Mais pouvait il vraiment passer sous le radar des démons ? Devrait-il passer sa vie à se cacher ? Dean n'était pas de ces gens qu'on met en cage. Il ne vivait que pour être libre. Pas de maison, pas d'attaches, pas de contraintes. Il parcourait le pays avec toute ses possessions les plus précieuses dans les deux poches de sa veste. Sam savait qu'il ne vivrait jamais caché. Il n'abandonnerait jamais sa liberté chérie pour une vie entre parenthèses. Dean était entier et indivisible. C'était l'une des choses que Sam admirait le plus chez lui. Il vivait de convictions et d'idéaux et il y était plus fidèle qu'a n'importe quoi d'autre. Dean Winchester pouvait mentir, voler, usurper des identités, jeter son frère hors de sa vie, mais jamais, jamais il ne pouvait se mentir à lui même. Il était un idéaliste. Il était libre et il ne vivrait pas caché. Alors oui, les démons le retrouveraient. Mais Sam n'avait pas l'intention de le leur dire.

« Vous ne le trouverez jamais. »

Abbadon et Rapanzhel échangèrent un sourire.

« Et si on te le demandais très gentiment ? »

Le sang de Sam se mit en bouillir. En tout cas c'était l'impression qu'il avait. Ses organes étaient en feu. Il essaya de hurler mais il ne réussit qu'a babiller un flot incompréhensible de gémissements en crachant du sang. Les deux visages démoniaques en face de lui étaient parés de ce sourire atroce et machiavélique que seuls les démons savent faire. Le feu lui dévorait les entrailles. Il ne savait même pas où il avait mal, tout son corps se retournait contre lui pour le tuer de l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait plus ni hurler, ni pleurer. Juste subir.

Au milieu de ses propres lamentations d'agonie, il parvint malgré tout à entendre quelque chose. Quelque chose d'étrangement familier. Une psalmodie.

_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica... Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare... Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine. Quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine.  
Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos._

Il avait 12 ans et portait cette salopette en jean qui avait autrefois appartenu à son aîné. Celui-ci avait 16 ans depuis peu et une belle collection de t-shirt de groupes de rock. Dean était assit sur le canapé et faisait semblant de regarder un feuilleton. En réalité, il ne perdait pas une miette de l'échange entre Sam et son père qui se jouait à quelques mètres, dans la cuisine.

Sam, les mains dans les poches, la mine boudeuse, l'air arrogant et prétentieux qu'on a toujours à cet âge malgré l'épaisse masse de cheveux bruns qui lui barraient le visage. Son père, bourru, mal rasé, l'éternelle chemise mal boutonnée et le regard noir. Il lui faisait face, dos à Dean. Il n'avait pas l'air content. Il n'avait _jamais_ l'air content pour autant que Sam puisse en juger à l'époque. Surtout quand ils avaient ces têtes à têtes pédagogiques et que John essayait de se transformer en prof version Rambo troisième dan. Autant Sam pouvait être attentif à l'école, autant les cours particuliers de papa Winchester représentaient un abîme sans fond d'ennui et de futilité qu'il n'avait jamais fini de sonder.

« Répète Sam, c'est important. Tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce tant que tu ne me l'auras pas sortit en entier et sans hésiter. » Ordonna le père, l'air las, mais pas suffisamment pour laisser penser qu'il lâchait le morceau.

Depuis quand est ce que John Winchester lâchait le morceau d'abord ? Sam avait beau mettre tout son cœur à lui tenir tête, il n'avait jamais que 12 ans d'expérience. John avait toute une vie de connard obsessionnel derrière lui, et il avait Dean dans son camp, en plus. Non, Sam était baisé. Jusqu'à l'os. Ca ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer. _Ci-gît Sam Winchester et sa tête de mule, il aura essayé_.

« Répète Sam. »

Répète, Sam. Obéit, Sam. Assis, Sam. Couché, Sam. Debout, Sam. Bon chien, bon chien.

Il prit une grande inspiration et répéta. Pas parce qu'il en avait envie, ça non. Mais parce que de toute façon, il avait déjà perdu cette manche. Il avait bien fait comprendre son point de vue en obligeant son père à ordonner plusieurs fois. Il avait insulté avec les yeux avec bien plus de véhémence que s'il avait craché les mots. John avait bien compris le message. Il aboyait encore ses ordres, pour garder un semblant de contrôle mais Sam avait tout de même marqué un point.

Le plus jeune fils répéta malgré tout.Parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

_« _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii…_ »_

Par delà son père, il voyait Dean, assit sur le canapé qui le regardait du coin de l'œil. Ses lèvres bougeait bien qu'il n'émette aucun son. C'était comme du play-back. Il répétait l'exorcisme avec son petit frère. Il l'accompagnait dans l'exercice comme il l'avait toujours fait. Ca rendait Sam encore plus hystérique. Il n'était pas un bébé, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour réciter une prière en latin qu'il avait déjà récité une bonne dizaine de fois avant ça.

« _…_omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica... Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te…_ »_

Son père semblait enfin satisfait. Et ce n'était certainement pas parce que Sam réussissait l'exercice. John n'était jamais fier de Sam. Il savourait juste sa victoire. Une fois de plus, le plus jeune avait rendu les armes pour obéir à ces ordres débiles. Répéter et répéter encore, comme si on avait besoin de connaître un exorcisme sur le bout des doigts pour survivre. Des millions de gens ne parlaient pas le latin et des millions de gens ne s'en portaient pas plus mal. Des millions de gens avaient une vie normale mais un seul Samuel Winchester était coincé dans cette existence étriquée entre un père dictateur et un frère esclave. Putain de vie à la con.

_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica... Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare... Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine. Quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine.  
Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos._

Il connaissait la psalmodie par cœur aujourd'hui et il devait bien admettre qu'elle lui avait été bien utile plusieurs fois. Utile du genre '_sauvé d'une mort certaine'_, John devait avoir un sacré paquet de '_je te l'avais bien dit' _à lui balancer à la figure.

Quoi qu'il en soit, au travers du feu dans son ventre et de ses gémissement agonisants, il reconnu la psalmodie. Il reconnu l'exorcisme mais pas la voix. Ce n'était ni Dean, ni Ellen, ni Bobby, ni personne d'autre que son cerveau, certes, légèrement préoccupé, ne parvenait à identifier. La douleur diminua progressivement et quand Sam retrouva suffisamment d'énergie pour ouvrir les yeux, il était sur le sol, libre de ses mouvements. Il ne savait pas exactement quand il était tombé, quand les démons avaient relâché la pression, mais il s'en moquait un peu, c'était le résultat qui comptait.

Des coups de feu, des cris, des insultes, tout ça valsait autour de lui sans qu'il ne réussisse vraiment à comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Il tenta de se relever et tomba une première fois. La douleur le saisit dans le ventre comme un coup de poing. Sam respira lentement, essayant d'ignorer le brouhaha autour. Elévation, tentative numéro deux. Cette fois en serrant les dents il parvint à se mettre à genoux. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'attrapa sous les aisselles et le souleva comme s'il ne pesait que quelque grammes.

« Debout ! » Cria un homme.

Il se retrouva sur ses deux pieds avant même de s'en rendre compte et ses genoux manquèrent de flancher. Il réalisa que la psalmodie continuait, plus distincte et plus proche. C'était une femme. Elle était essoufflée et elle répétait et répétait encore l'exorcisme au milieu d'une pluie de coup de feu et de hurlements. Le néon clignotait régulièrement, comme un stroboscope, dévoilant des bribes du combat qui se jouait dans le couloir de fer.

« Sors le de là ! » Cria quelqu'un.

Un autre quelqu'un attrapa fermement Sam par le bras et tenta de le tirer loin du combat. Sam résistait. En tout cas il essayait. Premièrement parce qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de partir avec un inconnu, et deuxièmement parce qu'il aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'il se passait. Malheureusement pour lui, la petite cuisine des démons dans son ventre l'avait trop affaiblit pour qu'il réussisse à opposer une véritable résistance à la vigueur des mains qui l'entraînaient.

La lumière du jour lui agressa les yeux quand un homme ouvrit devant lui la porte grinçante de l'entrepôt. L'aube était levée depuis peu et avait laissé dans le ciel la trace orangée de son passage. Sam avait toujours adoré l'aube, c'était agréable de voir l'obscurité vaincue quotidiennement par les premiers rayons du jour. C'était comme un cri d'espoir tous les matins. Comme une promesse que ça au moins, ne changerait jamais, quelque soit les malheurs qui s'abattent sur le monde. La lumière vaincrait toujours la nuit aux premières heures du jour.

A dire vrai aujourd'hui, il s'en moquait un peu. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Comme par exemple les deux hommes qui l'avaient conduit à l'extérieur. L'un d'eux le tenait toujours aussi fermement, l'autre ouvrait la marche, armé jusqu'aux dents. Une fois dehors Sam était de nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens. Les démons n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire beaucoup de dommages, enfin une chose positive dans cette horrible mélasse d'emmerdements.

« Tu es blessé ? » demanda l'homme qui le tenait.

Sam réfléchit intérieurement à la question et la réponse était non, il n'était pas blessé, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de révéler cette information à un illustre inconnu, alors il ne dit rien. Mais quand il tourna finalement la tête pour regarder vraiment l'illustre inconnu en question à la lumière du jour, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas si inconnu que ça.

« Elijah ! » S'écria-t-il.

« Bonne mémoire, la tête ne doit pas être touchée. » Répondit casuellement le chasseur.

« Hector McGrowth. » Se présenta l'autre homme, celui avec l'arsenal sur le dos.

« Il faut qu'on retourne à l'intérieur. On doit aider… » Elijah ne termina pas sa phrase.

Hector pointa l'une de ses armes sur la porte désormais béante de l'entrepôt. Une silhouette se dessina dans l'ouverture, suivie d'une seconde. Quand ils atteignirent la lumière, Hector baissa son flingue.

« Gunn, Reese, où est Bonnie ? » S'enquit aussitôt Elijah.

L'un des deux nouveaux arrivants secoua la tête et l'autre se contenta de regarder ses chaussures. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le chasseur comprenne et encaisse comme un homme, en serrant les poings et les mâchoires. Sam ne comprenait pas la totalité de ce qu'il se passait mais il jugea préférable de ne pas briser le silence de ce qui ressemblait à un moment de recueillement. Il en profita pour regarder autour de lui et constater que l'Impala avait disparu. Il n'y avait pas plus de trace de Dean que de Pamela. A dire vrai, si quelque part il était heureux que son frère soit en vie, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir trahi. Dean l'avait laissé seul face à deux démons. Il avait prit la voiture et laissé son cadet en pâture aux chasseurs de prime démoniaques qui, soit dit en passant, étaient là pour lui. Oh bien sur Sam lui avait demandé de partir, mais ça n'empêchait pas le sentiment de trahison de répandre son venin toxique dans ses veines.

Un coup de poing dans le visage. Il le senti avant de le voir arriver, ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça que ça devait se passer. Quoi qu'il en soit, Sam se retrouva sur le sol, harassé de coups de poings.

« C'est de ta faute connard ! De ta faute ! » Hurlait Elijah, la voix déformée par la douleur.

Les autres crièrent des choses, d'arrêter sûrement, mais ni Sam ni son agresseur n'y prêtèrent beaucoup d'attention. Finalement les trois autres parvinrent à désarçonner Elijah qui se débattait comme un poisson hors de l'eau en beuglant rageusement.

Sam resta au sol, le souffle coupé, essayant de rassembler les parties de son visage qui semblaient en miette. Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps et quelques secondes ou peut-être plusieurs minutes plus tard, quand il essaya de se relever, il se trouva nez à nez avec le canon d'un Winchester. L'ironie de ce genre de situation le faisait rarement rire. Surtout quand l'arme pointée sur son visage était tenue par un chasseur ivre de rage et de sang.

Le visage d'Elijah trahissait sa colère, Sam voyait le sang battre dans ses tempes, mais le fusil était tenu avec la stabilité du bras d'un chirurgien. Pas un seul tremblement n'agitait le canon pointé entre ses deux yeux.

« T'as 3 secondes pour me dire où est ton frère, fils de pute. »

Sam avala difficilement sa salive.

« 3 »

Il ferma les yeux.

« 2 »

Le clic familier du fusil que l'on arme résonna jusque dans ses os.

« 1 »

Une larme perdue roula sur la joue ensanglantée de Sammy.

« 0 »

Boum.

_**TBC**__**, chapitre 15 : Somewhere over the rainbow**_


	15. Somewhere over the rainbow

_Désolée, vous avez du attendre pour ce chap un peu plus que pour les autres... c'était un long week end. Enjoy!_

--

**Souviens toi de moi**

**15**

**Somewhere over the rainbow**

**--**

Sam entendit le coup de feu, mais il ne sentit rien. Pas qu'il ne tienne particulièrement à souffrir le martyr mais il s'était attendu à ce qu'une balle entre les deux yeux picote au moins un peu. Elijah tira une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Quatre fois. Mon dieu mais combien de fois fallait-il tirer pour tuer quelqu'un à bout portant ? Sam entendit chacun des coups de feu, son cœur s'arrêta quatre fois mais battait toujours à la fin. Son cerveau ne semblait pas souffrir des courant d'airs. En tout cas il ne sentait rien du tout. Alors il se risqua à ouvrir un œil.

Il était à genoux au milieu d'une ronde de quatre cadavres. Elijah, Hector, Gunn et Reese, s'il se souvenait bien des prénoms, étaient allongés sur le sol, chacun pataugeant dans sa propre petite marre de sang, chacun aussi mort qu'un bout de viande au rayon boucherie.

Une ombre se découpa sur Sam, il leva la tête. A contre jour il du plisser les yeux pour cerner la forme féminine armée d'un fusil qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Il ne discernait aucun visage, aucun trait.

« Salut Sammy. On dirait que je suis arrivée pile au bon moment, hein ? Au fait, je m'appelle Dorothy, comme la pétasse du magicien d'Oz. » Déclara la fille sur un ton enjoué.

Sam avait beau plisser les yeux, le soleil matinal du Nevada ne pardonnait pas. En contre jour, il ne voyait que la silhouette sombre la fille. Elle se pencha en avant et Sam pu enfin voir son visage. Elle était jolie. Très jolie, même. Le genre de poupée californienne qu'on ne trouvait, et bien… qu'en Californie. Mais le Nevada c'était bien aussi, surtout si c'était pour lui sauver la vie. Dorothy était une nouvelle illustre inconnue à rajouter à la déjà longue liste des illustres inconnus rencontrés aujourd'hui. Elle avait l'avantage de ne pas avoir essayé de le tuer encore, la relation avait quelque chances de partir sur de bonnes bases. Si on occultait le fait qu'elle venait d'abattre froidement quatre chasseurs, bien sur. Elle souriait et ça donnait un air angélique à son visage entouré de boucles blondes.

« Vous m'avez sauvé… » Articula-t-il.

« Oh. » Ses yeux devinrent entièrement blanc. « C'est pour mieux te tuer mon enfant. »

Si elle n'avait pas aussitôt asséné un grand coup de crosse de fusil sur la tête de Sam, il aurait probablement fait une crise de spasmophilie. On aurait presque pu penser qu'elle lui avait rendu service en fait, mais Sam n'eut pas vraiment le loisir d'apprécier toute l'ironie du moment. Il s'effondra sous la violence du coup, assommé, à la merci du démon aux yeux blancs. Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il aurait pu jurer avoir entendu le démon rire en disant :

« J'adore cette réplique ! »

--

« Allez allez, on se réveille. »

La voix féminine était douce et chaleureuse mais elle inspirait à Sam de la méfiance. Il ne savait plus pourquoi par contre. Cependant il avait assez d'expérience pour faire confiance à son instinct. Alors il fit semblant de dormir encore, espérant se souvenir de ce qu'il faisait là avant d'avoir à ouvrir les yeux.

« Je sais que tu es réveillé, mon ange. » Dit la voix.

Cette fois c'était accompagné d'une douce caresse sur le visage. Sam essayait de se rappeler pourquoi il avait si mal au crâne et pourquoi il était allongé sur un lit douillet. Il repassa le fil des événements dans sa tête. Le coup de fil de Dean, l'entrepôt, les deux démons, la trahison de son frère. Son cœur se serra en se remémorant ce souvenir. Voyons voir, de quoi se souvenait-il après ça ? Les chasseurs. Tous morts. La fille. Oui bien sur, c'était elle qui l'avait sauvé, elle qui… les yeux blancs ! Les yeux blancs lui revinrent en mémoire comme une bombe qui éclate. Il ouvrit aussitôt des yeux paniqués pour tomber sur le visage angélique de la fille.

« Bonjour Sammy. » Lança-elle gaiement. « Ca fait un moment que tu dors, je ne pensais pas avoir tapé si fort. » Elle tendit quelque chose au jeune Winchester « Pose ça sur ta tête, ça va aider avec la douleur. »

Sam fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand est ce qu'un démon qui vous assomme vous tend ensuite un pack de glace à apposer sur la bosse ? D'ailleurs, depuis quand est ce que les démons assommaient les gens ? Leur style était un peu plus…radical. Devant l'hésitation du jeune Winchester, la fille leva les yeux au ciel. Elle apposa elle même la glace sur la bosse et attrapa une main de Sam pour le forcer à maintenir le pack en place.

Puis elle se leva, en chantonnant et se dirigea vers une table où l'attendait une carafe d'eau, des verres et des paquets de chips.

Sam avait du mal à quitter des yeux cette aberration démoniaque mais il le fit malgré tout pour essayer de savoir où il se trouvait. C'était un salon. Il était allongé sur un canapé. Un vieux canapé troué mais confortable malgré tout. Tout était vieux ici. Les murs, les meubles, l'odeur. Ca ressemblait au genre de planque qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'investir. Sauf qu'eux étaient des chasseurs et que cette magnifique chose blonde qui s'agitait près de lui était un démon aux yeux blancs. Pas les moins coriaces si Sam devait prendre Lilith en référence.

En observant la fille chantonner un air de country et lui tendre un verre d'eau avec un grand sourire, il se demanda malgré tout s'il avait vraiment vu ces yeux là. Après tout, avec une journée comme celle là, qui pourrait lui reprocher quelques hallucinations ?

« Vous êtes qui ? » Tenta-t-il.

Elle s'assit sur la table basse en face de lui. Elle ne répondit qu'après qu'il ai bu plusieurs gorgées du verre qu'elle lui avait apporté.

« J'ai plusieurs noms. En général c'est Castigae, démon des châtiments, grand duc du deuxième cercle. Mais tu peux m'appeler Dorothy, c'est le nom du bout de viande. J'aime assez. »

Finalement, heureusement qu'elle avait attendu qu'il ait finit de boire, parce qu'il manqua de s'étouffer rien qu'en respirant. Il se plaqua aussitôt contre le fond du canapé, comme si ça pouvait bien changer quelque chose. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh oui bien sur, je t'ai sauvé la vie, ensuite j'ai perdu mon temps à ramener tes fesses ici et à te soigner, juste pour pouvoir te tuer après. Je t'en prie, les démons sont tordus mais pas à ce point là, alors relax. »

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » Bredouilla-t-il.

Elle eut encore l'un de ces sourires qui l'auraient fait fondre s'ils ne venaient pas d'une créature diabolique et meurtrière.

« Toi et ton frère vous avez foutu une belle pagaille en bas. La plupart d'entre nous sont en rage… surtout un… » Elle s'arrêta pour secouer la tête sans jamais perdre son sourire. « Mais moi j'avoue que je suis plutôt admirative. »

« Admirative ? »

« Oui. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est un démon qu'on ne sait pas apprécier la valeur de la fidélité et de l'amour. Ce que ton frère et toi êtes prêt à faire l'un pour l'autre… Je trouve ça grand. Tu vois ? Les démons ont tendance à croire que détruire est la seule façon de d'apprécier la vie, moi, je l'apprécie encore plus quand je vois l'énergie que vous mettez à survivre. C'est le seul vrai plaisir que je prends à agir comme un démon. Et toi et Dean, mes deux chasseurs préférés, vous avez élevé la survie au rang de l'art. »

« Ravi que ça fasse plaisir à quelqu'un… » marmonna Sam.

« Je ne veux pas te tuer. Je ne veux pas non plus tuer ton frère ou le ramener en bas. Comme ça les choses sont claires. »

« Oh vraiment ? Et pourquoi ça ? Vous êtes un gentil démon peut-être ? »

« Gentil… hum… je n'irais pas jusque là. Je ne serais pas le démon des châtiments si c'était le cas, n'est ce pas ? Crois moi, je peux être une vraie pourriture. »

Et elle sourit encore, mais cette fois Sam vit vraiment le diable sous les traits angéliques. Il était tout disposé à croire en sa dernière affirmation.

« Cependant, » continua-t-elle « comme je l'ai dit, je vous admire toi et ton frère, et ça m'embêterait que Dean redescende. »

« Ca m'embêterait aussi. » Ironisa Sam. « Mais vous voulez quoi alors ? »

« Je veux faire tomber cette pétasse de Lilith. Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir quand vous l'avez renvoyée en bas, elle et sa grande gueule enfarinée. Queen Bitch est revenue la queue entre les jambes, et pour ça croyez moi, toi et Dean méritez une ola générale. »

Sam ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée.

« Mais si on a déjà renvoyé Lilith en enfer, je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire de plus. »

« Moi si. Tu as sortit ton frère de l'abîme – soit dit entre nous, c'était encore un magnifique coup des Winchester ! J'avoue que je n'y croyais pas vraiment, vous m'avez surprise ! Toujours est-il que quand tu l'as sortit de là, la reine des pétasses à littéralement enragé. Disons que c'était un peu son lot de consolation pour l'échec cuisant que vous lui avez infligé. Je peux te dire qu'elle a très moyennement apprécié la blague.»

« Ca ne me dit pas ce que vous voulez. »

« J'y viens, j'y viens. Lilith est sur un siège éjectable depuis. Quelqu'un… est très en colère contre elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a des règles en bas, tu dois en avoir entendu parlé, on a pas vraiment le droit d'entrer et de sortir comme dans un moulin, tu vois. Alors Lilith à promis qu'elle le ramènerait, histoire de faire pencher un peu la balance de son côté. Mais comme elle est 'coincé' en bas, elle fait faire le sale boulot par les larbins du septième cercle. »

« Abbadon et Rapanzhel. » Compléta Sam.

Dorothy acquiesça. « Exact. Sauf qu'il ne reste que Rapanzhel maintenant, tes copains chasseurs ont exorcisé Abbadon. Laisse moi te dire qu'il est plutôt en pétard.»

Evidemment, il fallait qu'il ne reste que le pire des deux…

« Donc elle doit ramener Dean en enfer. » Résuma le jeune Winchester.

La fille hocha la tête.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe si elle n'y arrive pas ? »

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents « C'est là où c'est vraiment drôle. Elle sera reléguée ou peut être même tuée avec un peu de chance. »

Sam se rassit confortablement sur le canapé, perdit son air crispé pour le remplacer par quelque chose d'autre, entre la perplexité et l'excitation et dévisagea longuement le démon.

« Attendez un seconde… Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous allez protéger Dean ? »

« Disons que je vais faire ce que je peux pour empêcher le septième cercle de le ramener en bas. »

Nom de dieu.

Comment exactement est ce qu'il avait pu en arriver à considérer un démon aux yeux blancs comme le meilleur allié possible ? Quand est-ce que la terre avait arrêté de tourner ? Si tout ça était vrai, si la proposition tenait vraiment, Dean pourrait bien avoir une chance. En tout cas ils auraient maintenant dans leur camp l'une des créatures les plus puissantes qui soit. Bon évidemment, rien de tout ça ne plairait aux autres chasseurs. Déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas très partisans du retour de Dean, une alliance avec le démon qui avait assassiné quatre d'entre eux ne risquait pas de faire remonter leur cote. D'un autre côté, ils avaient renoncé à leur cote de popularité le première fois qu'ils avaient ouvert les portes de l'enfer. Tout le reste n'avait été qu'une lente dégringolade. Un étage ou deux en dessous n'allait plus changer grand chose au stade où ils en étaient.

Mais tout de même… un démon aux yeux blancs… Il devait y avoir anguille sous roche. Même mammouth sous grain de poussière, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Ces saloperies étaient conçues pour mentir. Evidemment il y avait eu Ruby… mais au final qu'avait elle fait d'autre que de leur faire miroiter un hypothétique sauvetage héroïque par superpouvoirs interposés ? Et bien, rien. Elle n'avait rien fait.Et il n'y avait eu ni sauvetage héroïque, ni superpouvoirs. Dean s'était quand même retrouvé en enfer et Sam s'était quand même retrouvé seul. Alors pouvait-on croire cette chose entraînée au mensonge ? Que voulait-elle vraiment ?

« Qu'est ce que vous y gagnez exactement ? » Demanda prudemment Sam.

Le monde du surnaturel n'était pas si différent du monde naturel, tout avait forcément un prix. Tout fonctionnait selon la simple loi de l'offre et de la demande. Tu as quelque chose que je veux, j'ai quelque chose que tu veux, nous pouvons trouver un terrain d'entente. Evidemment les démons avaient tendance à biaiser un peu la balance avec leurs envies de meurtre, mais en général, ça fonctionnait comme ça. Tout avait un prix, tout pouvait se vendre, tout pouvait s'acheter.Et certains crétins comme Dean étaient même prêts à vendre leur âme. Voyez un peu où tout ça menait au bout du compte. Toujours est il que Sam sentait le piège à dix kilomètres à la ronde.

« Qu'est ce que j'y gagne ? » Elle éclata de rire. « Oh, chéri ! Je crois que tu n'as pas bien conscience de ce qu'il se passe en bas. »

« J'avoue que j'ai du mal à me faire une idée vu d'ici. »

« Et bien Azazel et sa grande armée ont échoué misérablement. Lilith aussi, je ne t'apprends rien. Mais tu n'es pas sans savoir que deux abrutis ont ouvert les portes de l'enfer l'an dernier. Oh oui bien sur ! C'était vous ! » Elle rit à nouveau. « Non, vraiment, toi et ton frère… Vous êtes presque des modèles de conduite pour moi, à chaque fois que vous faites quelque chose ça empire une situation qui n'était déjà pas vraiment à votre avantage ! Dieu seul sait par quel prodige vous êtes toujours vivants ! Enfin je dis dieu… »

« Tout ça pour dire… ? » Coupa Sam, récoltant un regard noir.

Ou plutôt blanc.

C'était paradoxal mais les regards noirs des démons aux yeux blancs étaient plus noirs encore quand leurs yeux étaient blancs.

« Oui, je disais donc, que la porte de l'enfer à été ouverte et qu'une grosse partie de l'armée à pu sortir. Azazel étant hors compétition et toi même y mettant beaucoup de mauvaise volonté, on a du décider d'ériger un nouveau leader. Et bien sur c'est tombé sur cette pétasse de Lilith. Mais si elle est hors course, d'après toi, qui vient en suivant dans l'organigramme ? »

Elle déployait cette fois un sourire carnassier. La contradiction avec la douceur du visage de Dorothy, pauvre hôte innocent, était saisissante.

« Donc si je comprends bien, si vous réussissez votre plan, à savoir sauver Dean, c'est pour devenir ensuite notre pire cauchemar ? Pour diriger l'armée ? »

« En quelque sorte. N'est ce pas excitant ?! »

« Euh…non… pas vraiment. »

« Voyons Sam ! Enfin un adversaire à ta hauteur. Je t'admire tu sais ! Je te traiterais avec le respect dû aux ennemis mortels, ce sera une vraie guerre, dans les règles ! »

« Chouette… »

Et voilà. Il y avait forcément un piège. Celui ci était absolument colossal. D'un autre côté… Elle pouvait sauver Dean.

La phrase que son frère lui avait dite avant de mourir résonna dans sa tête : « _Nous n'allons pas commettre les mêmes erreurs encore et encore_ » . Tel Jiminy Cricket la voix de la raison tambourinait dans son cerveau. Evidemment qu'il ne fallait pas pactiser avec un démon ! Stupide Sam ! Evidemment qu'il ne fallait pas se jeter une fois de plus dans l'arène en trouvant un remède pire que le mal !

Dean lui aurait collé un coup de pied au cul de tout les diables rien que pour avoir caressé l'idée. Mais pour son frère… avait-il le droit de refuser ? Avait-il le courage de refuser ? De toute façon, l'armée était là, leader ou pas. Si Dorothy en prenait les rennes, ça ne changerait pas grand chose… si ? Il serait toujours temps de la tuer après. Sam avait encore des pouvoirs bizarres qu'il n'avait pas élucidé. Il avait bien vaincu Lilith en restant les bras croisés…

_Nous n'allons pas commettre les mêmes erreurs encore et encore_

Oh ta gueule Dean, merde !

« Vous pouvez vraiment sauver Dean de l'enfer ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais sauver ton frère. » Répondit-elle.

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Quoi ? Mais si ! Vous avez dit que… »

« J'ai dit que j'allais empêcher le septième cercle, et donc Lilith, de le ramener. Ensuite ce ne sera plus mon affaire. »

« Ensuite ? Comment ça ensuite ? Vous tuez Rapanzhel et c'est terminé non ? Lilith disparaît de l'équation, Dean est sauvé. »

« Ah non. Lilith ou pas, les règles s'appliquent et Dean à enfreint les règles. On a absolument pas le droit de sortir. Si le septième cercle n'arrive pas à le ramener, ils enverront les hellhounds. »

« Quoi ? Non ! Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! Les hellhounds s'occupent des deals uniquement ! »

« Non chéri, les hellhounds s'occupent de ce dont on leur dit de s'occuper, ils ont un maître, comme nous tous. Je t'accorde que ce n'est pas fréquent, on a rarement des évasions de ce genre, mais tu peux me croire, ils n'hésiteront pas. Dean leur appartient maintenant, quoi qu'il fasse. »

« Attendez… Dean meurt et vous prenez la tête de l'armée… j'y gagne quoi moi ? »

« Rien du tout, mais je ne te demande pas ton avis Sam. » Déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_**TBC**__**, chapitre 16 : Faith**_


	16. Faith

_La suite des aventures de Sam et Dean Winchester en terre démoniaque, c'est tout de suite ! Je crois que le début va faire plaisir à Moht. La suite par contre... continuez de me laisser vos avis, j'apprecie toujours autant!_

_--_

**Souviens toi de moi**

**16**

**Faith**

**--**

« Hey. »

Sam vint s'asseoir sur le banc juste à côté de son aîné. Dean avait l'air pensif, il regardait dans le vague. Le chaos était là lui aussi.

« Hey. »

L'endroit était toujours aussi paisible. Le grand arbre déployait ses branches au dessus d'eux pour les protéger du soleil, il faisait bon, les oiseaux chantaient… mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Sam le sentait.

« Alors Sammy, quoi de neuf ? »

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies abandonné l'Impala. Papa te tuerait s'il savait ça.»

« Ouais sûrement. Sauf que papa est au paradis maintenant et que de toute évidence, moi pas. Et puis, j'ai pas vraiment prit la route qui y mène, hein ?»

« Il n'est pas trop tard pour revenir dans le droit chemin. »

« Oh, s'il te plait tu vas pas me gonfler avec tes discours à la con sur le karma, si ? »

Sam sourit. « Si tu me disais simplement où tu es… »

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. Je suis dans ta tête, je n'existe même pas. Si tu ne sais pas où je suis, je ne peux pas le savoir non plus. »

Il y eut un long silence. Sammy regarda ses chaussures s'enfoncer dans les hautes herbes. Il aurait aimé que ce soit vrai, il aurait aimé être vraiment là, avec Dean. Ca sentait bon le printemps et c'était calme, mon dieu comme c'était calme.

« Qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette tronche d'enterrement ? » Demanda l'aîné, le tirant de sa rêverie.

« Tu m'as abandonné. »

« Holà, tout de suite les grands mots. C'est toi qui m'a donné les clefs et demandé de partir, je te signale. »

« Tu m'avais abandonné bien avant ça. »

Dean fit une drôle de moue en hochant la tête. « Tu crois ça ? »

Sammy essuya une larme perdue sur sa joue mais ne répondit rien.

« Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais t'abandonner ? Je suis allé en enfer pour toi. »

« Merci de me le rappeler. »

« Non ce que je veux dire Sammy, c'est ; est ce que tu crois _vraiment_ que je pourrais faire ça ? »

Sammy plongea des yeux humides dans le regard émeraude de son aîné.

« Pas le toi d'avant. »

« Pas le moi de jamais. »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant « T'es chiant. T'as toujours été un gros lourdingue et maintenant que j'ai besoin de tes lumières tu parles par énigmes ! »

Dean sourit de toutes ses dents. « Maître Yoda je suis et m'écouter tu dois jeune padawan ! »

« Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. »

« Et dire que tu as toujours été le cerveau de cette famille…. J'y crois pas. » Dean secoua la tête en souriant.

« Quoi ? »

« Réfléchis Sam. Souviens-toi de moi. Tu me connais mieux que personne. »

« Mais ça veut dire quoi ça à la fin ? »

« Dis-moi qui je suis. »

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que je suis un meurtrier ? Et ce que je frappe les gens sans raison ? Est-ce que je ferais délibérément du mal à mon frère ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Tu n'aurais jamais fais ça. »

« Alors ? » avança Dean avec un grand sourire.

Sam leva les bras en signe de reddition. « Je comprends rien. Tu n'es pas possédé, tu n'es pas un shifter, tu es toi. Juste toi. Pourquoi est ce que tu ne t'exprimes pas avec des mot simples, comme tout le monde ??»

Le sourire de Dean s'agrandit encore « Parce que ce serait beaucoup trop facile ! Et surtout parce que je n'existe pas, on est dans ta tête, je te rappelle. Alors si tu ne connais pas la réponse, je ne la connais pas non plus, puisque je suis toi. »

« Ben alors pourquoi tu m'emmerde avec tes énigmes ? »

« Parce que cette réponse là, tu la connais mais tu ne t'en souviens plus. »

Le petit frère poussa un soupir exaspéré. Un Dean imaginaire réussissait à l'énerver autant qu'un vrai. Surtout que maintenant il se mettait à siffloter. C'était un air de Bon Jovi. Dead or alive. Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mon dieu, dis moi que tu vas pas chanter _ça_ ! » S'écria-t-il.

Pour toute réponse Dean siffla plus fort encore et commença à frapper le rythme avec son pied.

« Kurt ! Arrête ! »

Et Dean se tut aussitôt, un sourire à 100 000 volts en travers du visage. Sam réalisa soudainement qu'il venait d'appeler son frère Kurt.

N'importe quoi.

Ca c'était bien le genre de truc qui n'arrivait jamais. A vivre l'un sur l'autre pendant toute sa vie on ne peut pas se tromper de prénom, c'est juste impossible. Surtout pas Kurt. Sam ne connaissait personne qui s'appelait Kurt. Enfin si, il y avait ce gars à Stanford, un copain de Jess qu'il avait vaguement croisé à une soirée il y a cinq ans… Qu'est ce qu'il venait foutre là dedans ?

Dean continuait de sourire. « Tu vois Sammy, tu commences à te rappeler. Souviens-toi, Sammy. Souviens-toi de moi. Tu sais qui je suis.»

Sam se réveilla en sursaut. Il était toujours sur le canapé de la vieille ferme. Il regarda sa montre. Il n'avait dormi qu'une dizaine de minutes. Un coup d'œil à la cuisine où il découvrit Dorothy en grande préparation culinaire et il soupira, se rappelant d'un coup tout ce qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Ok. C'était mauvais. C'était très mauvais. C'est vrai que pendant une seconde il avait considéré l'idée de pactiser avec Dorothy mais en fin de compte, Dean avait raison. Le prix à payer était toujours trop élevé et ils ne pouvaient pas commettre les mêmes erreurs encore et toujours.Dean mourrait, de toute façon, alors à quoi bon s'embarquer dans une vendetta démoniaque ?

Sam y avait cru jusque là. Oui, il avait vraiment cru qu'il pourrait sauver son frère aîné. Il n'y pouvait rien, il avait la foi. Le seul vrai pouvoir surnaturel de Sam était qu'il avait réussit pendant toute sa vie à rester une personne optimiste. C'était le genre à voir le verre à moitié plein, toujours, bien que les monstres et les démons aient mis tout leur cœur pour changer ça. Jusqu'ici pourtant, rien n'avait pu altérer l'éternel positivisme du jeune homme. Pas même la mort de Dean. Parce que Bobby avait dit qu'il existait peut-être une chance de le ramener. Pendant 6 mois ce 'peut-être' était devenu sa lumière au bout du tunnel. Il y avait toujours cru, il n'avait jamais renoncé.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était fini. Faut croire qu'il existe une sorte de quota mystique pour la foi. Une fois que vous avez tout épuisé, il ne vous reste plus que vos yeux pour pleurer. Sam en était justement là. Il ne croyait plus en rien. Ni en Dieu, ni en lui, ni en sont frère, ni en rien du tout. Juste le chaos et la violence. Rien d'autre. Dean avait raison.

Dean.

Tout ça à cause de lui. Tout ça pour lui. Ca faisait beaucoup de soucis pour une personne qui n'avait jamais eu la moindre estime d'elle même. Le vrai Dean aurait peut-être même trouvé la situation cocasse. Si le super pouvoir le Sam était son inébranlable foi, celui de Dean était son détecteur d'humour. Il était capable d'en trouver à peu près partout. Comptez sur lui pour égayer un enterrement ou un génocide. Il aurait du penser à monter sa société. Enfin ça bien sur, c'était avant. Avant que Sam ne perde la foi et que Dean ne perde le sens de l'humour. Avant que les deux ne se perdent l'un l'autre.

Alors voilà l'état de la situation. Voilà où en était à cause d'un type qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de poignarder Sam à mort : Dorothy, le puissant démon du châtiment, voulait mettre le monde à feu et à sang, Dean était dieu sait où probablement en train de tuer quelqu'un, son nouveau hobby, et d'attendre que les chiens de l'enfer ne l'emporte, la moitié des flics du pays ainsi qu'à peu près tous les chasseurs capables de se servir d'une arme le recherchaient activement, Bobby devait être en train de manger sa casquette d'angoisse et Pamela était probablement morte quelque part entre ici et l'entrepôt.

Joli bilan.

Si Sam avait réussi à rester optimiste après ça, c'est qu'il y avait du surnaturel là dessous. Non. Cette fois c'était beaucoup trop, il avait atteint son point de rupture. Et chez Sam, il n'y avait pas de palier intermédiaire entre 'optimiste' et 'suicidaire'. C'était soit l'un, soit l'autre.

De toute façon, à quoi bon rester vivant ? Oh oui, bien sur il y avait cette foutue rengaine sur la survie qui lui revenait toujours en tête. Il revoyait les yeux noirs de son père et sa barbe de plusieurs jours répéter encore et encore avec cette grosse voix familière : _Rester vivant est la seule chose qui compte Sam. La seule chose qui compte._

Ouais. Mais à quoi bon rester vivant quand tout le reste du monde s'effondre autour de vous ? Est ce qu'il était resté vivant lui, quand Dean agonisait sur son lit ? Non, John avait dérogé à toutes ses putains de règles et il avait choisit la mort. Alors pourquoi est ce que Sam se sentait malgré tout coupable d'attendre qu'un semi remorque ne l'écrase ? Certainement le conditionnement à la survie, certainement les gênes de l'entêtement qui coulaient dans le sang des Winchester.

Il aurait voulu attraper un couteau, un tisonnier, n'importe quoi et finir lui même le boulot avec. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Non pas qu'il espère encore que le vent finisse par tourner en leur faveur, non, cette idée était déjà enterrée, salée et brûlée au fond de son cerveau. Non, s'il ne pouvait pas appuyer sur sa gâchette imaginaire, c'était par respect. Par respect pour sa mère assassinée, pour son père assassiné et pour son frère assassiné. Les trois étaient morts dans la croisade. Ils étaient les dommages collatéraux d'un conflit millénaire entre le bien et le mal. Avait-t-il seulement le droit de s'ôter la vie lui même quand tant d'autres étaient si injustement tombés ?

Si Sam n'avait plus la foi, il gardait le sens de l'honneur et du respect. Pour la mémoire de sa famille, il continuerait. Jusqu'au bout. De toute façon vu la tournure des événements, il n'aurait certainement pas longtemps à attendre. Il n'avait qu'à simplement rester assis là, il finirait bien par mourir. Si les démons ne le tuaient pas, avec sa chance habituelle, il pourrait aussi bien attraper le tétanos en restant dans ce salon. Celui qui vivait là n'était pas très porté sur le ménage. A considérer bien sur que quelqu'un vive effectivement ici.

Tous les meubles vieillots étaient recouverts d'un épaisse couche de poussière et Sam aurait pu jurer avoir vu des bestioles courir du coin de l'œil. Dans un coin s'entassaient des cadavres de bouteilles. C'était de la bière, Sam y prêta attention car il connaissait cette étiquette, c'était la marque préférée de son frère.

Entre la poussière et l'odeur du bois planait un vieux relent de nourriture avariée. Ca sentait comme dans le frigo quand Dean tentait de fabriquer de la pénicilline, ou plutôt ce qu'il appelait plus communément 'conserver des aliments' et Sam ajoutait 'jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive'. Parce que, sérieusement, qui irait manger un bout de fromage qui essaie de s'enfuir de l'assiette ?? C'était presque incroyable que son frère ait pu survivre aussi longtemps avec cette alimentation. Son sang devait être aussi épais que de la pâte à crêpe et son estomac renfermait certainement des bactéries inconnues de la médecine.

C'était étrange comme ce lieu lui faisait penser à son aîné. Il était pourtant certain de n'être jamais venu. Ca devait être le fait d'avoir renoncé à son frère, d'avoir enfin admis que Dean n'était plus Dean et qu'il ne serait pas sauvé. C'était sûrement ça.

Il était resté planté sur le vieux canapé, ignorant les ressorts de métal qui lui rentraient dans les fesses tandis que Dorothy s'affairait à la cuisine. C'était drôle comme les démons pouvaient avoir des lubies parfois. Lilith s'était amusé à jouer les petites filles modèles juste avant la grande invasion et le démon des châtiments avait insisté pour faire la cuisine. Pas que Sam n'ait vraiment envie de manger quelque chose qui sentait à ce point la moisissure, ni qu'il n'ai faim tout court, mais Dorothy avait semblé complètement en transe en découvrant les joies des fourneaux. Sam ne voulait même pas essayer d'imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir trouvé à concocter dans cette gargote.

Il fut interrompu dans sa rêverie par des coups à la porte. Dorothy lui envoya un grand sourire.

« Nous avons de la visite ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Comment pouvait on être un démon et déborder à ce point de joie de vivre ? Ce n'était pas le premier monstre joyeusement hystérique que Sam rencontrait, loin de là. A croire que des plans entiers de coca et de cannabis brûlaient ad vitam aeternam dans les flammes de l'enfer.

C'est donc avec un sourire angélique et une voix de miel qu'elle ouvrit la porte sur le visiteur.

« Bonjour monsieur l'agent ! »

Le « monsieur l'agent » attira aussitôt l'attention de Sammy qui se pencha sur le canapé pour mieux voir l'homme en question. Ils étaient deux en fait. Vêtus de la tenue des Sheriffs du Nevada, ils ôtèrent leurs Stetsons pour saluer Dorothy. Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Deux gros nigauds pris dans les filets de la veuve noire aux boucles blondes.

« Madame. » L'agent donna un drôle de coup d'œil à Sam « M'sieur. Désolés de vous déranger. On est à la recherche d'une personne. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, il s'appelle Micheal Slide. » L'agent déplia une feuille de papier qu'il montra à Dorothy. « Vous le reconnaissez ? »

Le démon sourit et se tourna vers Sam. « Ca te dit quelque chose chéri ? »

Le jeune Winchester daigna enfin se lever pour rejoindre les autres à la porte. Il regarda le papier. C'était une capture d'écran de la vidéo où l'on voyait Dean entrer et sortir de la chambre d'Harrison Lane. Il secoua la tête.

« Jamais vu. »

Les deux agents échangèrent un regard.

« Vous habitez là ? » Demanda l'un d'eux.

Simultanément Dorothy répondit oui et Sam répondit non. Magnifiquement crédible. Ce genre de choses n'arrivait jamais avec Dean. Ils étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde, et surtout ils savaient que les flics avaient accès aux actes de propriétés ou, mieux dans ces patelins, connaissaient les propriétaires et qu'il valait mieux passer pour des squatteurs, quitte à se faire virer, qu'à des menteurs qui se font arrêter.

« Elle vit ici en ce moment, moi je suis de passage. » Corrigea le plus jeune.

Les flics firent une drôle de moue. Ils n'y croyaient pas une seule seconde. Evidemment.

« Et la voiture ? » Demanda l'un d'eux.

« Quelle voiture ? »

« Cette voiture. » le flic s'écarta et désigna une grosse Ford Pick-up Ranger gris métallisée garée à quelques mètres.

Le cœur de Sam fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

_...Pick-up Ranger, gris métallisé, elle est garée devant une ferme entre ici et Hasting._

C'était ce que Dean avait dit à l'entrepôt. C'était sa planque. Pas étonnant que tout lui rappelle son frère ici. Un nouveau souvenir de cette conversation lui revint en mémoire et juste comme ça, Sam retrouva la foi.

« Euh… oui, elle est à moi. » Finit par dire Dorothy.

A dire vrai elle avait attendu que Sam dise quelque chose pour ne pas réitérer l'erreur de parler simultanément, mais il avait semblé hypnotisé par la voiture et elle avait donc dit ce qui lui passait par la tête.

« A vous ? Vraiment ? Vous vous appelez Dick Petersen ? » Demanda le flic à Dorothy.

_Partez bande d'abrutis_ _!_

S'ils continuaient de poser ce genre de questions, le démon allait perdre patience… Et personne n'a envie de savoir ce qu'il se passe quand un démon perd patience.

« Non, je m'appelle Dorothy, comme la pétasse du magicien d'Oz. » Rétorqua-t-elle.

L'un des flic leva un sourcil suspicieux vers elle tandis que l'autre étouffa un rire.

« Madame, cette voiture à été déclarée volée il y a trois jours et notre suspect, Michael Slide, aurait été vu au volant. Je crois que vous feriez mieux de nous dire la vérité si vous ne voulez pas être impliquée dans une affaire de meurtre. »

« Mais J'adore être impliquée dans les affaires de meurtre ! » S'écria-t-elle, tout sourire.

Ca tournait mal. Sam était inquiet. Pas pour lui, pour eux. Les deux flics dévisagèrent Dorothy dans un silence de mort. Elle finit par lever les yeux au ciel.

« Ok, ok, vous voulez la vérité ? Je m'appelle Castigae. » Ses yeux devinrent entièrement blancs « Grand Duc des châtiments. »

C'est surtout le bruit qui souleva le cœur de Sam. Le craquement des os du cou quand la tête fait un tour complet sur elle même est absolument atroce. Les deux flics étaient morts avant d'avoir touché le sol. Sam trouvait une certaine consolation dans le fait de se dire qu'ils n'avaient pas souffert…

Et puis de toute façon, même en cherchant bien, il n'était pas vraiment affecté par leurs morts. C'était horrible, oui certes, mais il avait déjà eu sa dose dans l'horrible aujourd'hui. Un de plus ou de moins ne changeait pas grand chose. Mais surtout il avait retrouvé la foi et l'espoir qui va avec. Son esprit était purement et complètement focalisé sur une seule et unique chose maintenant. Et il avait un plan.

« Aide moi au lieu de me regarder ! » Cria Dorothy, le tirant de sa rêverie.

Elle était en train de traîner les cadavres à l'extérieur.

« Non attend, il vaut mieux les rentrer. » Déclara Sammy.

« Quoi ? Les macchabées ? Non, c'est mieux dehors ! »

« Dorothy, sous le soleil du Nevada, dans moins d'une heure ça va puer la mort à un kilomètre à la ronde. On les rentre, quitte à les laisser dans un coin. De toute façon on ne va pas rester ici longtemps.»

« Pourquoi ça ? J'aime bien ici, ton frère a du goût ! »

« Mon frère est recherché par la police ce qui veut dire qu'ils vont débarquer ici toujours plus nombreux, surtout après la mort de ces deux là. »

« Oh. Tu vois, j'ai bien fais de te garder ! Tu as raison, on les rentre. »

Ils portèrent ensemble les cadavres à l'intérieur du salon et les déposèrent contre un mur. Sammy essaya d'ignorer l'horrible balancement désarticulé de la tête des deux hommes. Quand il furent déposés à l'endroit voulu, Sam commença à fouiller leurs poches.

« Tu cherches quoi ? »

« Ca. » Il brandit des clefs de voiture sous le nez du démon.

« C'est pour quoi faire ? »

« Les voitures de police sont équipées de gps, ça permet de les localiser en permanence. Il faut que l'un de nous détruise la balise sinon ils vont débarquer par centaine avant le coucher du soleil. »

Dorothy eut un drôle de sourire.

« Et j'imagine que par 'l'un de nous', tu entends toi ? » Dit elle.

« Et bien oui. Je connais ces balises, je sais les désactiver, ça ira plus vite si je le fais. » Répondit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus innocent possible.

Les démons n'étaient pas très sensibles à ses yeux de chiens battus mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

« Oh, et j'imagine aussi que tu crois que je vais te laisser sortir avec des clefs de voiture ? Sammy, Sammy, Sammy… tu me crois vraiment si stupide ? »

Les yeux du démon devinrent blanc et Sam dû prendre de grandes inspirations pour ne pas paniquer. Son plan n'était peut-être pas si génial que ça finalement.

« Non… bien sur que non… je voulais juste aider… il faut qu'on détruise cette balise. »

« Ding Dong, démon ici ! Si il y a quelque chose à détruire, c'est moi l'expert. » Ses yeux reprirent une couleur normale. « Je vais le faire. »

« Bien… si ça te fait plaisir… »

Sam lui lança les clefs en essayant d'avoir l'air indifférent. Elle les saisit au vol en secouant la tête.

« Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de ça pour faire exploser un véhicule mais merci quand même. »

Quand elle eut franchit la porte, toutes les ouvertures se calfeutrèrent comme par magie. _Par magie mon cul_ _! _Par pouvoir démoniaque surtout.

« J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour la petite sécurité, Sammy. Si on laisse la cage ouverte les oiseaux s'envolent. Je ne suis pas si bête ! » Cria le démon depuis l'extérieur.

Sam eut un sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Oh que si. » murmura-t-il.

Il attrapa l'un des couteaux dont Dorothy s'était servi pour préparer sa 'cuisine' et se dirigea vers l'un des flics. Il prit une grande inspiration et plongea la lame dans le bas du ventre. D'un coup sec, il remonta le couteau et le policier se retrouva éventré jusqu'au thorax.

_Tout va bien Sam, tout va bien…._ Se répétait-t-il sans cesse.

_**TBC, chapitre 17 : Ravages**_


	17. Ravages

_Hello, nous sommes le 18 septembre, ce qui veut dire que ce soir nos amis Américains embarquent pour une quatrième saison très prometteuse! Et nous pauvres Frenchies (ou belges, suisses... enfin par là quoi) nous devrons attendre demain pour pouvoir savourer ce season première... en attendant, voici quelques ravages made in Dexterine, juste pour patienter! _

_Merci à tous pour les reviews! Plus que trois chapitres avant le happy end... ou pas. _

_--_

**Souviens toi de moi**

**17**

**Ravages**

**--**

Dorothy ne remarqua pas tout de suite le cadavre éventré. Sam avait bien travaillé, il savait comment faire, le corps sanguinolent était dissimulé derrière le canapé. Alors le démon avança dans la pièce sans se méfier. Le jeune Winchester faisait l'innocent, tranquillement assit malgré les ressorts dans les fesses. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se laver les mains alors il les cachait en croisant fermement les bras. Il sentait le sang commencer à sécher sur ses doigts et il détestait ça. Juste à côté de lui, caché à la vue du démon, le flingue du policier éviscéré.

Dorothy avança dans la pièce, l'air contente d'elle même. Après l'explosion qu'il avait entendue, Sam ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle soit fière de son coup. Les démons adoraient détruire et, par dessus tout, ils adoraient quand ça impliquait des flammes.

Quoi qu'il en soit elle finit par marcher sur ce fameux tapis et quand elle sentit enfin l'odeur du sang, c'était trop tard. Sam n'attendit pas de savoir ce qu'elle avait à dire sur la question. Il bougea très vite, comme son instinct et les années entraînement le lui avaient appris. Le flingue dans une main, il couru vers la porte.

Piégée dans une clef de Salomon tracée avec du sang et bien dissimulée sous le tapis, Dorothy comprit son erreur bien trop tard.

« Je te tuerais Samuel ! J'arracherais tes yeux et chacun de tes organes ! Je ramènerai moi même ton frère en enfer ! Je m'occuperais de lui en bas Samuel ! Tu paieras pour ça !! » Hurla-t-elle, ivre de la rage de s'être fait si facilement bernée.

Sam ne l'écoutait pas, il devait agir vite. Si le démon des châtiments était aussi puissant qu'elle voulait bien le dire, son piège improvisé ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il couru comme un dératé vers le Pick-up gris. Un coup de feu dans la vitre passager et elle céda aussitôt. Il plongea littéralement à l'intérieur et ouvrit la boîte à gants. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui paraissait être des années, il sourit. C'était un vrai sourire de pur bonheur. Au milieu des cassettes de hard-rock et des cartes du pays, il gisait là, intact, attendant juste qu'on l'utilise : le colt.

Derrière Sam, toute la maison rugissait avec Dorothy. Il aurait pu jurer avoir vu les murs trembler. Il tentait de ne pas prêter attention à ses insultes, à ses menaces, mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre le fluide glacial qui parcourait son dos et lui donnait la chair de poule. Il était plus que jamais résolu à mettre une balle entre les deux yeux de la créature. S'il fallait regretter, il regretterait plus tard. C'était la loi de la survie.

Rapidement il ouvrit le barillet pour découvrir qu'il ne restait qu'une seule et unique balle. Dean avait déjà dû essayer de se défendre contre Abbadon et Rapanzhel. Une seule balle, ça ne laissait pas beaucoup d'alternatives. En même temps, il n'avait qu'une seule personne à abattre. Il se retourna vivement prêt à foncer, déterminé, vers la maison hurlante de rage, mais il s'arrêta net en découvrant que quelqu'un lui faisait face.

Son cœur manqua un battement. Pendant un quart de seconde il pensa qu'il s'agissait de Dorothy et il s'imagina déjà mort. Mais à y regarder de plus près, ce n'était pas la poupée californienne démoniaque.

C'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, brune, les cheveux courts en bataille, un peu ronde mais très avenante, vêtue d'une simple chemise et d'un caleçon d'homme.

« Pamela… ?» Bredouilla-t-il.

Il l'avait complètement oubliée. Elle était plus pâle que la mort elle même, l'air triste et fatigué. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention de Sam bien sûr, c'était la mare de sang qui maculait sa chemise blanche. Le sang avait commencé à sécher sur les bords, blessure pas si récente que ça.

« Sam. Il faut que je te parle. »

Un hurlement terrible s'échappa de la maison qui trembla du toit aux fondations.

« Plus tard ! » Répondit le jeune Winchester, prêt à courir vers Dorothy pour exécuter sa sentence.

Pamela lui attrapa le bras, l'obligeant à se retourner vers elle.

« Tu dois m'aider. » Dit-elle.

« Plus tard ! » Répéta-t-il en criant sa colère.

Il se désengagea brutalement de la poigne de son amie et couru vers la maison. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres quand la elle trembla à nouveau dans un bruit de tempête. La poussière du sol aride du Nevada s'envola tout autour comme si la ferme entière s'était soulevée. Le souffle le fit vaciller et Sam tomba à la renverse. Les yeux vissés sur l'embrasure de la porte, il y vit se dessiner la silhouette du démon, libéré de son piège.

Une force invisible l'écrasa sur le sol, l'obligeant à lâcher son arme. Dorothy avança vers lui, un grand sourire sur le visage. Ce n'était plus du tout le sourire angélique bercé de boucles blondes, c'est malsain, mauvais, féroce. Elle avança lentement, se délectant du plaisir de voir la panique monter en lui. Elle passa la langue sur ses dents.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil ce que tu as fait là, Sammy. » Ses yeux devinrent complètement blancs. « Je ne suis pas contente. »

Elle inclinait étrangement la tête, toujours avec cette perversité marquée sur le visage.

« Et tu sais ce que fait un démon des châtiments quand il n'est pas content ? »

A dire vrai, oui, Sam avait une petite idée. Et s'il avait pensé à en finir tout à l'heure, maintenant il se disait qu'il aimait bien sa tête là où elle se trouvait. Il ferma les yeux pour recevoir sa sentence.

« Castigae ! » Appela quelqu'un.

Sam ouvrit les yeux. Avait-il rêvé ? Etait-ce bien Pamela qui venait d'appeler le démon ? Qu'est ce qu'elle comptait faire au juste ? Une voyante quinquagénaire en pyjama contre l'un des Grands Ducs de l'enfer, ça ressemblait aux noms des combats de catch que Dean regardait à la télé. Sauf que tout le monde savait que le catch, c'était du pipo. Alors que la rage incandescente dans les yeux de Dorothy, elle, était bien réelle.

« Toi ? » Le démon aux yeux blancs sourit à Pamela. « Tu es bien la dernière personne que j'attendais de voir ici ! »

Sam ne savait pas trop comment la médium s'y prenait mais Dorothy semblât se désintéresser tout à coup de lui. Pas suffisamment cependant pour relâcher l'emprise qui le clouait au sol.

« J'adore les surprises. » Répondit Pamela en renvoyant son sourire à la blonde infernale.

Les deux femmes se toisaient mutuellement et commencèrent lentement à tourner, comme deux prédateurs prêts à s'attaquer. Autant Sam pouvait apprécier les efforts de son amie pour la diversion, autant il aurait préféré ne pas être au centre de leur ronde mortelle.

« Tu as conscience que tu n'as aucune chance contre moi ? C'est presque trop facile. » Lança Dorothy.

« Peut-être que oui… peut-être que non. »

« Je vais te renvoyer d'où tu viens, dans les jupes de ta maîtresse. Ensuite tu sais ce qu'il se passera, vous serez exécutés, tous les deux ! »

« Peut-être que oui… peut-être que non. » Répéta à nouveau Pamela sur un ton parfaitement neutre.

La blonde arrêta net de tourner, provoquant la même réaction chez son adversaire. Une brise d'abord légère commença à agiter ses cheveux, doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne volent carrément autour d'elle comme un feu ardent. Sam avait vu des tas de choses dans sa vie, mais jamais rien d'aussi effrayant que cette montagne de haine au yeux blancs. Pamela quant à elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, son visage ne trahissait pas la moindre émotion et ses yeux restaient invariablement plantés dans ceux du démon.

Dorothy lança ses deux mains en avant, Pamela l'imita comme un miroir. C'est là que Sam, toujours cloué par terre au centre du ring, perdit complètement le fil de l'histoire.

Le sol semblât se dérober sous son poids et il eut l'impression de tomber. Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva en l'air. De la poussière valsait autour de lui comme une tornade. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que le rouge de la terre dansant dans l'azur du ciel. Pas de Pamela, pas de Dorothy. Pendant une seconde il flotta en l'air comme ça. C'était presque agréable… jusqu'à ce qu'il retombe.

Son corps désarticulé traversa un épais nuage de fumée incandescente avant de s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. Il avait mal partout et du mal à respirer. L'air était toxique, brûlant. Ca sentait le feu et le souffre. Il n'y voyait rien, comme si un brouillard épais s'était levé d'un coup. Ses poumons brûlaient à chaque inspiration, ses yeux pleuraient à peine les ouvrait-il et chaque centimètre carré de sa peau paraissait être en feu. Malgré tout, il parvint à se mettre à quatre pattes et à tâtonner autour de lui à la recherche du colt.

Quelque chose – quelqu'un – l'attrapa par un bras et le tira très fort. Il s'envola à nouveau et se retrouva projeté sur le sol un peu plus loin. Aussitôt l'air frais regagna ses poumons. Cette fois, il pu respirer sans avoir l'impression d'avaler des braises.

Sans en avoir conscience, il enfonça des doigts crispés dans la terre et se mit à tousser, et tousser encore. Tousser à en pleurer. Quand il roula finalement sur le dos et ouvrit les yeux après des secondes longues comme des heures, il n'y avait plus de brouillard, plus de feu contre sa peau. Juste le ciel bleu et un silence de mort.

Il aurait voulu rester là et s'endormir. Fermer les yeux, juste un petit peu… Il était si fatigué… Mais il ne pouvait pas. Non. Manuel de la survie par John Winchester, chapitre deux, troisième paragraphe : _on ne s'endort pas quand un démon puissant est juste à côté, probablement en train de démembrer une amie à vous_.

Alors Sam se releva, lentement, parce que chacun de ses muscles lui faisait mal. A priori rien de cassé, c'était déjà un miracle en soit. Peut-être fallait-il remercier un pouvoir supérieur qui s'amusait à distribuer les points cosmiques : _allez petit, t'as assez souffert pour aujourd'hui, on va dire que tu peux encore marcher_.

Mais ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite, la journée n'était pas encore terminée.

Le nuage de fumée et de poussière commençait à se dissiper et retombait lentement sur le sol. Dorothy était toujours debout, c'est la première chose que Sam remarqua. Ensuite il vit le cratère. A l'endroit précis où le démon l'avait collé au sol, il y avait… un trou. Un cratère d'une dizaine de mètres de diamètre. Dorothy était debout, juste au bord, essoufflée mais en un seul morceau. Et bizarrement, Pamela aussi. A l'autre bout du trou, la médium était bel et bien sur ses deux jambes.

L'énorme Pick-up de Dean était couché sur un flanc et la maison était littéralement rasée.

Wow. Qu'elle espèce de médium pouvait résister à ça ? Sam eut la réponse dès que Pamela tourna la tête vers lui. En lieu et place de ses yeux clairs et intelligents, deux billes noires comme la nuit se posèrent sur lui. Pendant une seconde Sam ne se souvint plus comment faire pour respirer. Un démon ? C'était un démon ?

« Rapanzhel ! » Appela Dorothy.

Pamela se retourna vers elle.

Rapanzhel… ? Non… Ca ne pouvait pas être lui… Non ! Non ! Non !! Sam sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux, et cette fois ce n'était pas à cause de la fumée.

« C'était juste l'échauffement, j'espère que tu es prêt pour la suite. » Lança le démon aux yeux blancs.

La brise se leva de nouveau et les cheveux blonds s'envolèrent comme une crinière féroce. Pamela, ou plutôt Rapanzhel, ancra ses pieds dans le sol et courba le dos, prêt à encaisser un choc. Le choc vint, mais pas comme il s'y attendait.

Une détonation déchira le silence du champ de bataille. Dorothy resta un moment sans bouger, figée dans une position d'attaque. Et elle s'effondra, le corps parcouru d'éclairs bleutés. Rapanzhel, incrédule, se retourna vers Sammy et le découvrit à genoux, le colt fumant au bout d'un bras tendu.

Un sourire démoniaque illumina le visage de Pamela quand elle s'approcha du jeune Winchester.

Il venait d'utiliser sa dernière balle, mais Rapanzhel n'avait pas à le savoir… Alors il pointa le canon sur le démon qui approchait. Il avait des larmes plein des yeux, mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de voir le démon lui sourire.

« Libère Pamela ! » Cria-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Libère Pamela ! » Répéta-t-il en se mettant debout.

Pas une seconde le canon de l'arme ne quitta la poitrine du démon. Le bras de Sam était plus stable encore que celui d'un chirurgien.

« Elle va mourir si je fais ça. »

« Et tu vas mourir si tu ne le fais pas. »

Le démon sourit de plus belle.

« Tu aurais déjà tiré s'il te restait des balles. »

Sam ne se démonta pas. « Libère-là ! » Cria-t-il

Le démon leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu es sourd ou juste stupide ? »

En un éclair, l'arme s'envola des mains de Sammy pour atterrir dans celles de Rapanzhel. Le démon contempla un moment le pistolet, puis ouvrit le barillet. Il pointa l'arme ainsi démontée sur Sammy. Le jeune Winchester pouvait voir au travers du tambour désespérément vide.

« Tu vois ? Pas de balle. »

Le démon remonta l'arme et la tendit à Sam. Ce dernier ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire… la saisir ? Etait-ce un nouveau piège ? Pourquoi le démon ne détruisait-il pas cette arme capable de le tuer ? Ce n'était pas les balles qui comptaient, c'était bien le colt, et il l'avait à sa merci. Pourtant, il le rendait à Sam, alors ce dernier s'en empara.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas quitter ce corps. Quand je l'ai pris, ton amie agonisait. Pauvre petite chose. »

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » Demanda Sam sans perdre de temps.

S'il était toujours vivant maintenant, ce n'était certainement pas par bonté d'âme de la part du démon. Non. Il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose à négocier. Sam commençait à connaître la musique par cœur.

Rapanzhel se retourna vers Dorothy et le cratère pour contempler son œuvre. Il ouvrit grand les bras et huma l'air comme s'il sentait quelque chose de délicieux.

« J'adore quand ça se termine comme ça. Ravage. Destruction. Mort. Mais tu sais ce que je n'aime pas Sam ? »

C'était forcément une question rhétorique. Parce que si Sam devait vraiment répondre, il en aurait jusqu'à demain pour citer toutes les choses que les démons n'aimaient pas. A commencer par lui et son frère.

« La trahison. » Répondit le démon.

De toutes les choses auxquelles Sam avait pensé, depuis le chant des petits oiseaux jusqu'à une barquette de frites, la trahison n'était pas sur sa liste.

« J'aime l'ordre et l'organisation. J'aime la loyauté et le sens du devoir. Mais la plupart des démons, ils ne comprennent pas ça. »

_Tu m'étonnes… _

« Lilith à trahi les enfers en échouant dans sa mission. Castigae à trahi les enfers en essayant de prendre le contrôle de l'armée. Tout fonctionnait bien auparavant. Il y avait l'ordre et la discipline. Chacun à sa place et chacun sa mission. Mais toi et ton frère, vous avez tout détruit. »

Sam déglutit difficilement. C'était ça ? Les démons adoraient s'écouter parler, celui ci était-il juste assez tordu pour affronter Dorothy dans le seul but de lui tenir un monologue et de pouvoir l'achever ?

« Je suis las, de tous ces incapables. » Continua le démon. « Les cercles sont en train de s'effondrer, l'enfer en entier est sur le point de tomber et tout le monde est trop occupé à lutter pour le pouvoir pour s'en apercevoir. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tout ne s'écroule. »

« La fin de l'enfer ? » Tenta Sammy une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

Le démon partit d'un grand éclat de rire. « Non. Juste la fin de cet enfer là. Un autre ordre prendra sa place, c'est un cycle éternel.Ton frère et toi, vous avez lancé une bombe. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont si en colère après vous. C'est pour ça qu'ils veulent à ce point ramener Dean en bas. Ils sentent que la fin est proche. »

« Proche comment ? »

« Le temps n'a pas de prise sur nous, je te parle de dizaines d'années, peut-être plus. Une fois que la machine est lancée, impossible de l'enrayer. »

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez, alors ? »

« Que veulent les rats quand le bateau coule ? Je veux une porte de sortie. »

Sam fronça les sourcils. Etrangement, Rapanzhel lui rappelait Ruby. Il était différent des autres démons, il ne savait pas vraiment en quoi, mais il le sentait. Dans le corps de Pamela, il avait l'air moins dangereux, moins déjanté qu'auparavant. Méfiez vous de l'eau qui dort. Tout cela ne pouvait être qu'une grosse manipulation. Mais pourquoi ? Sam ne savait toujours pas où était son frère, il n'avait rien à offrir, rien à perdre. A part la vie peut-être, mais s'il respirait encore maintenant, c'était que le démon voulait autre chose.

« Une porte de sortie ? » Répéta-t-il pour être bien certain d'avoir entendu correctement.

« Quand l'enfer va tomber, je ne tomberais pas avec lui. »

« En quoi ça me concerne ? »

« Tu as fait sortir Dean. Je veux savoir comment. »

Alors c'était ça ? Sam resta immobile à fixer le corps de Pamela possédé par cette chose. C'était le rituel qu'il voulait, un passe droit pour sortir des enfers.

« Et pourquoi au juste est ce que je vous aiderai ? » Demanda Sam.

« Parce que si tu fais quelque chose pour moi, je ferais quelque chose pour toi. »

« Oh, je sais ce que vous allez me proposer. Je vous donne le rituel et vous laissez Dean tranquille, c'est ça ? Désolé, je ne suis pas intéressé, je sais que les hellhounds viendront. Il mourra de toute façon. Vous n'avez absolument rien à négocier. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes, Sammy. Je ne te propose pas de sauver ton frère …bien au contraire. » Le démon rit de toutes ses dents.

_**TBC, chapitre 18 : **__**Les anges passent, les démons restent.**_


	18. Les anges passent, les démons restent

_Ca y est, la S4 à commencé... Et que dire de ce magnifique premier episode?! Oh la la! Il soulève tellement de questions et amène un superbe nouveau personnage. Magnifique. Bon évidemment, "Souviens toi de moi" étant désormais Kripkéïsée, cette histoire est définitivement AU, donc OUI, une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai écris un AU total. Mais ce fut très agréable! Et on approche à grands pas de la fin là. Vous allez découvrir le plan de Raphanzel, et vous allez entrevoir l'issue de cette fic, et vous allez me détester... Mais vous allez quand même me laisser des gentilles reviews, hein...?? Parce que j'aime ça moi, les gentilles reviews! hihi_

_Merci à tous!_

_--_

**Souviens toi de moi**

**18**

**Les anges passent, les démons restent**

**--**

Bobby était inconsolable. Oh, il ne pleurait pas, non, ce n'était pas son genre. Mais il était détruit, Ellen le voyait bien. Dean, puis Sam et enfin Pamela. Tous avaient disparu et tous avaient une valeur inestimable dans le cœur du vieux chasseur.

Ellen et lui se connaissaient depuis plus de vingt ans. C'était la chasse qui les avaient réunis, même si Ellen elle-même de chassait pas. Mais il y avait Bill… Bill et le roadhouse. Cette époque là, c'était comme une autre vie. Parfois elle y repensait. Parfois elle les revoyait, Bill, Bobby et John assis autour d'une table et d'une tournée de bière. Elle entendait encore leurs rires sonores résonner dans les murs.

C'était tellement loin… Elle se souvenait de John quand il parlait de ses garçons, ce qui était très rare. Elle se souvenait de la lumière qui s'allumait dans ses yeux. Elle avait vu la même dans les yeux du vieux Singer.

Une bonne tenancière ne pose pas de questions, et elle était une bonne tenancière. Alors elle n'avait jamais rien demandé. Mais elle prenait tout ce que l'on voulait bien lui donner. John avait mis deux ans avant d'avouer qu'il avait des enfants, et encore une année de plus pour sortir leur photo de son portefeuille. Il avait fallut attendre qu'il meure pour que Sam et Dean ne deviennent vraiment réels et ne débarquent dans son saloon.

Et il y avait Bobby, le silencieux Mr. Singer comme l'appelait Jo. Bobby ne disait rien. En vingt ans, il n'avait rien donné à Ellen. Et comme elle était une bonne tenancière, elle ne posait pas de questions. Alors elle ne savait pas… officiellement. Parce qu'officieusement, elle avait des oreilles partout et surtout, elle avait l'œil.

Il ne portait pas d'alliance. Il avait plein d'histoires de fesse avec des serveuses qui ressortaient quand il avait trop bu. Pas marié donc, de toute façon les chasseurs s'encombraient rarement d'une moitié. Bobby connaissait Sam et Dean. Et quelque part, elle avait toujours été un peu jalouse pour ça. Quand John parlait de ses fils, c'était comme si le monde changeait d'axe pour tourner autour d'eux, mais jamais, jamais, les garçons n'avaient approché le roadhouse. John ne voulait pas les mêler aux chasseurs soit disant… en attendant, il les mêlait à Bobby. Et vu la façon dont Singer parlait d'eux lui aussi, il n'avait pas d'enfants à lui.

Et il avait fallut que Winchester se fasse descendre. Ou plutôt se descende lui même, vu les circonstances. La mort de Bill avait déjà tourné une page, marqué la fin d'un époque. La mort de John avait définitivement mis un point final à l'histoire et fermé le livre. Aujourd'hui, il ne restait plus qu'un Bobby brisé et un paquet de souvenirs.

Il était absent, accoudé à la fenêtre à regarder dans le vague. Après avoir cherché frénétiquement dans toute la ville Dean, Sam et Pamela, il s'était simplement assit là à regarder le temps passer. Ellen avait à peine réussit à lui tirer deux mots de toute la journée et s'il avait mangé, c'était bien parce qu'elle l'avait menacé de mort.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Le mieux aurait certainement été de laisser faire les choses, de rentrer chacun chez soi et de continuer de vivre. Sam était parti de son plein gré, c'était un adulte consentant, Bobby ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à lui courir après. Et Dean… et bien… Dean était perdu. Son sort n'était plus entre leurs mains désormais. Il fallait laisser faire les chasseurs, ou les démons qui, pour la première fois, poursuivaient la même proie.

Le problème restait Pamela. Bobby l'aimait toujours, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Elle avait des arguments pour laisser tomber la chasse aux Winchester, mais que dire de la médium ? Sans compter qu'elle se sentait terriblement coupable, c'était elle qui l'avait embarqué la dedans à la base.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Bobby ne détourna même pas le nez de la fenêtre. Qui pouvait bien leur rendre visite ? Déjà, qui savait qu'ils occupaient cette planque ? Elle attrapa une arme et s'approcha lentement de la porte.

« C'est Sam ! Ouvrez ! » Cria le quelqu'un derrière la cloison.

Bobby fit un bon sur sa chaise et avant qu'Ellen n'ait le temps de crier que ça pouvait être un piège, le vieux chasseur avait ouvert la porte sur Sam et Pamela.

« Hey… » Fut tout ce que le jeune Winchester trouva à dire.

« Nom de dieu ! Tu ne me fais plus jamais ça ! Plus jamais t'entends ! » Cria Bobby.

Sam sourit mais acquiesça, l'air un peu gêné. Il entra dans la pièce mais Pamela resta derrière la porte.

« Sam est ce que tu pourrais… » Commença-t-elle

« Pamela ! Est ce que ça va ?? » Coupa Bobby, l'air horrifié quand il découvrit sa chemise pleine de sang.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents. « Oh moi ça va très bien. Une forme de tous les diables. »

Sam soupira et poussa Bobby de l'embrasure de la porte.

« Ce n'est pas Pamela. » Dit-il simplement.

Avec son pied il brisa la ligne de sel qui barrait l'entrée de la planque au démon. Toujours paré de son sourire narquois, Rapanzhel passa devant un Bobby médusé et une Ellen sans voix.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça… ? » Bredouilla le vieux chasseur.

« C'est une longue histoire… Je vous présente Rapanzhel… euh… démon meurtrier… » Dit Sam l'air fatigué.

Les yeux de Pamela devinrent noir de charbon et son corps s'inclina dans une révérence ridicule. Bobby et Ellen quant à eux étaient plus blancs que les murs. Epaule contre épaule, ils avaient reculé instinctivement le plus loin possible de la créature.

« Evite d'en faire trop, connard. » Cracha Sam au démon qui souriait bêtement avant de se tourner vers ses deux amis. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est de notre côté. Il ne vous fera rien. »

« C'est un démon Sam ! » Cria Ellen.

« Libère Pamela ordure ! » Hurla Bobby en brandissant une flasque d'eau bénite.

Rapanzhel se pencha vers Sam. « Je n'aime pas du tout me faire tremper, non, pas du tout. Tu devrais tenir ton chien en laisse. »

« Et tu devrais fermer ta gueule. » Lui rétorqua le plus jeune avant de se placer entre le démon et l'eau bénite. « Il ne peut pas faire ça Bobby, je suis désolé… Je vais tout vous expliquer, d'accord ? Asseyez vous. »

Sam désigna le lit pour qu'Ellen et Bobby y prennent place et qu'il ait une chance de leur faire comprendre les nouvelles règles du jeu. Les deux hésitèrent longuement. Les yeux du vieux chasseur bouillonnaient de rage et l'attitude moqueuse que le démon infligeait au corps de Pamela n'aidait pas du tout. Cependant, après un long face à face silencieux Bobby et Ellen, convaincus par la sincérité des yeux de Sammy, consentir à l'écouter. Ils prirent place sur le lit, mais Bobby garda toujours un œil méfiant sur Pamela.

Sam le remarqua et pour détendre un peu tout le monde, il obligea Rapanzhel à aller s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la pièce. Finalement, il se retrouva nez à nez avec les regards soucieux et plein de questions de ses deux amis. Alors il s'assit avec eux et leur raconta tout depuis la nuit où il avait reçu ce fameux coup de fil de Dean.

Il leur raconta tout, ou presque.

Il omit de parler de certaines choses qui viendraient en temps et en heure. Ce n'était pas par manque de confiance, parce qu'il avait une confiance absolument aveugle en eux. En Bobby en tout cas. Mais tout ne pouvait pas être dit maintenant, Ellen et Bobby avait déjà fort à faire avec ce que Sam venait de leur révéler : Dean ne pouvait pas être sauvé.

Le vieux Singer en avait presque perdu sa casquette quand Sam avait froidement annoncé que son frère devait mourir. Froidement n'était pas vraiment le terme en réalité. Parce que non, Sam n'avait pas dit froidement : '_on va tuer Dean'_. Mais il l'avait dit quand même d'une autre façon. Une façon qui avait glacé le cœur de Bobby, alors oui, pour être froid, c'était froid.

Ce qu'avait dit Sam, le regard vide, le corps fatigué et la voix basse, c'était que le gosse que Bobby avait fait sauter sur ses genoux, le gosse qu'il aimait comme un fils, le gosse qu'il avait été cherché jusqu'en enfer, ne pouvait plus être sauvé.

Rapanzhel, cette chose hideuse qui avait revêtu le costume de chair de Pamela, en savait très long sur l'enfer et ses codes. Il en savait surtout long sur ce que l'enfer pouvait faire aux gens. Et 6 mois, c'était trop. Dean était parti trop loin. Il n'y avait pas de retour maintenant.

Les démons en bas n'avait pas touché son corps, non. Le corps de Dean avait brûlé sur un bûcher de fortune fait de branches sauvages et de feuilles séchées. Ses cendres reposaient maintenant au fond du Grand Canyon. Jamais les démons n'avaient touché son corps, jamais. Mais ils avaient fait bien pire. Ils avaient brisé son âme, et ça, ce n'était pas réparable. Vous pouvez plâtrer un os, vous pouvez recoudre une plaie, mais vous ne pouvez rien faire avec une âme brisée.

Dean n'existait plus. Voilà ce que Sam venait de dire. Voilà ce qui enserra violemment le cœur de Bobby et l'empêcha presque de respirer. 6 mois, c'était beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Pas de retour en arrière. Le récupérer à la base avait été une erreur. Le vrai Dean était mort il y a bien longtemps, il ne restait plus qu'une coquille vide, un vague écho de lui qui transpirait la haine et la violence.

Ellen avait posé une main amicale et presque maternelle sur le genou de Sam. Ses yeux criaient tout ce que sa bouche n'osait articuler, des millions de regrets et des pluies de désolation. Le jeune Winchester avait les larmes aux yeux, mais jamais il ne les laissa fuir sur son visage. Il avait déjà bien trop pleuré. L'heure n'était plus aux larmes.

Il avait fallut de longues minutes de silence pour que chacun réussisse à reprendre un peu une contenance et que parler redevienne possible. C'est Bobby, le visage encore humide d'avoir enfin compris qu'il n'y avait plus d'option, qui parla le premier. Il désigna Rapanzhel de la tête et son visage se mua aussitôt de la tristesse à la colère. C'était tellement plus simple d'être en rage, tellement moins douloureux. Quand la haine rugit dans votre cœur, vous n'avez pas le temps de penser au monde qui s'écroule autour. Alors Bobby, pour rester vivant, décida de haïr Rapanzhel avec toute son âme. Ce n'était pas bien difficile en fait, il n'avait de toute façon jamais porté les démons dans son cœur et il avait une aversion toute particulière pour ceux qui possédaient les gens qu'il aimait.

« Et lui, qu'est ce qu'il veut ? » Demanda-t-il.

Sentant qu'on parlait de lui, le démon, qui s'était assit sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine et tapotait nonchalamment une main sur ses genoux, tourna un visage souriant vers les trois autres. Le vieux Singer aurait voulu nettoyer ce sourire odieux à l'acide sulfurique mais cela ferait plus de mal à Pamela qu'à la créature.

« Je vous l'ai dit, le rituel par lequel on a sortit Dean. » Répondit Sam dans un soupir.

« Oui j'ai entendu. Mais en échange de quoi ? Qu'est ce que cette pourriture va faire pour nous ? »

Le jeune Winchester gigota un peu sur le lit où il était assis, mal à l'aise. Il se mordit les lèvres plusieurs fois et soupira tant et si bien que le démon se lassa de son hésitation et répondit à sa place.

« J'emmènerai personnellement notre fugitif en bas. » Déclara-t-il sur un ton presque enjoué.

Bobby lui jeta un regard plus noir encore. « Ca veut dire quoi ça ? »

« On va livrer Dean à Rapanzhel, il va le ramener en enfer. » Murmura Sam.

Le vieux Singer se leva d'un bon du lit. Il regarda tour à tour Sam et le démon qui continuait de sourire, un air horrifié sur le visage.

« Sam… » Il n'arrivait même plus à trouver les mots. « Comment… comment est ce que tu peux… comment… »

« Bobby, Dean doit mourir, quoi qu'on fasse il repartira là-bas. » Justifia Sam.

« Alors on le tuera nous même ! Comme un homme ! Je ne le laisserai pas se faire charcuter par un démon comme un morceau de viande ! Mon dieu Sam ! Comment est ce que tu peux même suggérer que… »

« Arrête ! » Interrompit Sam en se levant lui aussi.

Du haut de son mètre quatre vingt dix, il dominait largement le vieux Singer qui le regardait l'air éberlué. Ellen n'avait pas bougé. Elle ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Depuis le début elle avait été contre le rituel et depuis le début, elle savait que ça devait se terminer de la sorte, mais le moment n'était pas du tout propice pour un « _Je vous l'avais bien dit_ ». La rage du cadet renonçant à son frère se mêlait à celle du père en train de perdre son fils. L'atmosphère dans la chambre devenait irrespirable tant elle suintait la douleur, la rage et la peine. Seule Pamela semblait prendre plaisir à tout ça.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas déjà réfléchis à ça ? » Cria Sam, quasiment nez à nez avec Bobby « Tu crois que c'est ce que je veux ? » Il désigna Rapanzhel du doigt « Il est la seule chose qui me reste. »

« Lui ? Mais c'est un démon ! Ouvre les yeux ! Il va massacrer ton frère ! Dean ne mérite pas ça ! »

« Est ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand une âme reste trop longtemps en enfer, Bobby ? Elle devient démoniaque. Voilà ce que Dean va devenir si on le renvoie en bas nous même. » Cria Sam, les yeux injectés de sang.

« Alors qu'est ce que ça change que ce soit le démon ou nous ?! Il aura au moins une mort décente ! »

Sam se passa une main sur le visage dissipant un peu de colère et laissant la place au seul désespoir. Il soupira et expliqua d'une voix calme, sans lâcher Bobby des yeux :

« Si Rapanzhel n'accomplit pas sa mission pour le septième cercle, il sera tué. Et Dean sera en enfer, seul. Dans quelques années de ça, il deviendra l'une de ces choses. Mais si on aide Rapanzhel à accomplir sa mission, si on l'aide à ramener Dean en bas, il le protégera. »

« Pardon ? » S'écria Bobby.

« Si je réussis cette mission, je redeviendrais un seigneur du cinquième cercle. » Expliqua le démon « Et un seigneur a des vassaux. Je prendrais Dean avec moi. Il restera en enfer pour l'éternité mais je vous donne ma parole qu'il ne deviendra pas un démon. »

Une fois de plus le paradis vint se moquer de la détresse de la famille Winchester puisqu'un ange osa à nouveau passer dans la pièce. Donnez à Sam ou à Bobby une arme capable de tuer ces choses et ils vous feront comprendre ce qu'ils pensent des plumes blanches et des sandales.

« Et tu le crois… ? » Murmura Bobby, en posant deux yeux horrifiés sur Sam.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'autres alternatives Bobby. Dean va mourir quoiqu'on fasse. Si je peux faire au moins une chose pour lui, une seule toute petite chose pour mon frère, c'est de lui promettre qu'il ne deviendra jamais l'une de ces choses. Je peux au moins essayer de lui offrir ça. Bobby ? Tu comprends ? »

Sam était désespéré. Ca s'entendait dans sa voix, ça transpirait dans son attitude. Bobby comprenait. Oui, il comprenait ce que Sam essayait de faire, mais ça ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il était d'accord. Les démons mentaient comme des arracheurs de dents, c'était leur raison d'être, pourquoi est ce que celui ci retournerait soudain sa veste ? Oh oui bien sur, il avait quelque chose à marchander, ça suffisait souvent à ouvrir le dialogue avec ces choses, mais le vieux chasseur n'arrivait tout de même pas à se faire à l'idée.

Après tout qui était-il pour dire à Sam quoi faire ? Ils n'étaient même pas liés génétiquement. Il avait juste rencontré John un soir où il était trop bourré pour rentrer seul chez lui. De mémoire d'ivrogne, il lui semblait même qu'il avait vomi sur le père Winchester cette fois là. Et voilà où tout cela menait plus de vingt ans plus tard. Il les aimait comme ses fils, mais il n'était pas leur père. Il n'était rien pour eux qu'une baby sitter par alternance quand John n'était pas là, rien qu'une mine de renseignements et de conseil à l'autre bout du téléphone. En quoi avait-il le droit de dire à Sam comment son frère devait mourir ? Il se considérait comme un père mais c'était dans des moments comme ceux là qu'il réalisait douloureusement qu'il ne l'était pas.

Il n'était peut-être pas de la famille comme il s'amusait parfois à le prétendre, mais il était au moins un ami. Complètement, totalement et entièrement, Robert Singer Junior était un ami fidèle et dévoué des Winchester. Et c'est pour ça qu'en tant qu'ami, il finit par hocher la tête. Parce qu'il n'avait pas la légitimité pour dire non. Il n'avait pas le bon code génétique pour faire comprendre à Sam qu'il refusait. Alors il accepta. Parce qu'il était au moins ça, un ami fidèle.

--

Une heure plus tard Sam était assis avec une bière sur le capot de l'Impala. Il avait besoin de solitude, il avait besoin d'air. Comment avait il pu être aussi aveugle, comment avait il pu laisser les choses aller aussi loin ? Maintenant Bobby et Ellen faisaient partie du plan , qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Encore un plan stupide à la Winchester, qui avait environ une chance sur un million de bien se terminer.

Comme il aurait voulu que Dean soit là. C'était lui d'habitude qui rendait les situations insupportables, supportables. C'était lui qui donnait à Sam l'impression que rien n'était jamais grave, que tout pouvait toujours aller mieux. A dire vrai, si le jeune Winchester avait inlassablement gardé la foi, s'il était resté optimiste, c'était à grâce à son aîné. Et maintenant il était seul, assis sur le capot de l'impala à regarder le soleil se coucher.

« Sam ? »

L'intéressé leva le nez, il n'avait même pas entendu Bobby approcher. Son ami, sous son éternelle casquette, avait l'air triste et fatigué. Evidemment. Le vieux chasseur inclina la tête vers la voiture, demandant silencieusement la permission de le rejoindre. Sammy se poussa un peu, laissant juste assez de place à son ami qui s'assit près de lui dans un soupir.

« Je suis désolé, pour Pamela… » Murmura-t-il.

« Cette vieille chieuse m'aura pourri la vie jusqu'au bout, ça m'étonne pas qu'elle finisse en démon. » Dit-il.

C'était drôle, mais c'était accompagné de tristesse et de regrets. Alors Sam sourit, pour dire qu'il comprenait.

« Il est prêt ? »

« Ouais, plus ou moins. Il nous attend. » Souffla Bobby.

Les deux hommes assis sur le capot, regardèrent dans le vague en soupirant. Bientôt il leur faudrait rentrer dans la chambre pour rejoindre le démon qui allait tuer Dean. Dans le corps de la médium, Rapanzhel avait décrété posséder de nouveaux pouvoirs. Il pouvait amplifier ceux de Pamela et les combiner aux siens. Ensemble, ils pourraient localiser précisément Dean, où qu'il soit dans le pays sans même que Sam n'ait à verser la moindre goutte de sang. Evidemment le démon avait demandé du temps pour se préparer, peut-être que c'était vrai, peut-être qu'il aimait juste perdre sadiquement de précieuses minutes et faire durer le plaisir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, tout le temps que prenait Rapanzhel pour préparer son rituel, allumer ses bougies, réciter des conneries et s'agiter dans la pièce, était du pain béni pour Sam et Bobby. C'était du temps en sursit pour Dean. C'était du temps où ils n'étaient pas encore en train de lui courir après pour le faire descendre en enfer. Profitant de cette parenthèse, Sam était sortit prendre l'air tandis que Bobby, méfiant, avait surveillé avec Ellen que Rapanzhel ne fasse rien de suspect.

Mais maintenant il avait terminé. Le démon était prêt et la chasse au frère démoniaque était ouverte. Ni le jeune Winchester, ni le vieux Singer n'avait envie d'y participer. Alors Sam restait dehors, s'agrippant aux derniers rayons du soleil, comme s'il doutait qu'il se lève à nouveau un jour.

« C'est lui qui l'a tuée, tu sais. » Murmura-t-il soudainement, surprenant Bobby qui lui envoya un drôle de regard.

« Qui a tué qui ? » Demanda-t-il.

Sam soupira, les yeux perdus dans le coucher de soleil.

« Dean. C'est Dean qui a tué Pamela. »

Singer ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Sam tourna un visage triste vers lui.

« Ce n'était pas Abbadon et Rapanzhel, c'était lui. Pamela attendait dans la voiture, les démons ne l'ont pas vue en arrivant. Et moi j'ai donné les clefs de l'Impala à Dean. C'est lui qu'il l'a poignardée en la jetant de la voiture. Rapanzhel s'est juste servi de son corps. » Expliqua le jeune Winchester. « J'ai… J'ai juste pensé que tu voudrais le savoir. »

Bobby déglutit mais ne dit rien. Il ne quitta pas Sam des yeux et l'expression de tristesse et de désespoir figée sur son visage ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Finalement, il se racla la gorge en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune Winchester.

« Allez viens. On a du boulot. » Lança-t-il sans la moindre émotion.

Et les deux hommes se levèrent, abandonnant le soleil à son coucher solitaire. Il regagnèrent la planque d'Harrison, cette cave aux allures de prison où tout allait basculer.

_**TBC, chapitre 19 : D'amour et de rage**_


	19. D'amour et de rage

_Avant dernier chapitre... Les choses avancent vers une fin qui j'espère ne vous décevra pas... Ce chapitre n'a vraiment pas été facile à écrire et je pense qu'il n'est pas non plus très facile à lire, ou à digérer en tout cas. J'en profite pour tous vous remercier une fois de plus pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire!_

--

**Souviens toi de moi**

**19**

**D'amour et de rage**

**--**

Certaines personnes sont capables d'accomplir des miracles. En tout cas c'est ce qu'ils disent. Depuis qu'un certain Jésus à marché sur l'eau, des tas de gens ont prétendu pouvoir réaliser des tas de choses étranges, rien qu'avec le pouvoir de la foi. Et Samuel Winchester avait la foi. Ce n'était pas une foi traditionnelle cependant. Rien de ce qui concernait la famille Winchester n'était vraiment « traditionnel ».

En fait Sam n'avait pas cette ferveur religieuse, ce besoin profond de se dire qu'il y a 'quelque' chose de plus grand qui s'amuse à tirer les ficelles de ce monde et qui récompense les gentils après leur mort et banni les méchants. Non, ce n'était pas cette foi là. Pourtant la foi de Sam était aussi forte, aussi viscérale, aussi inébranlable. Il ne croyait pas en Dieu, il croyait en lui. Il croyait en Bobby, en la valeur de la fidélité et de l'amour. Il croyait en son frère. Il croyait en tout ça. Mais il ne croyait pas aux miracles. Parce que si les miracles existaient vraiment, ça se saurait. Et Sam croyait seulement en ce qui existait vraiment.

Alors ce soir, il n'espérait pas de miracle. Il espérait juste que le plan se passe correctement. Et pour ça, il ne fallait pas se mettre à genoux et prier dans le vent, non. Il fallait se bouger le cul. Si miracle il devait y avoir, ce serait parce que Sam l'avait provoqué. _Parce que si tu reste comme un con, debout sous un pommier, tu ne vas pas manger des pommes, non. Mais tu risques, au mieux, te t'en prendre une dans la gueule. _Encore une citation du poète John Winchester. Concrètement c'était une façon de dire que les choses tournent bien seulement si on met tout en œuvre pour qu'elles tournent bien, et bien sur, si on a beaucoup, beaucoup de chance.

Alors Sam avait tout prévu. Il avait repassé dans sa tête toutes les étapes de ce qui devait se passer ce soir. Il revoyait chaque scène encore et encore depuis que Rapanzhel avait localisé son frère. Le démon s'était servi de ses pouvoirs combinés à ceux de la médium pour pointer un doigt sur une carte et déclarer, sûr de lui : « _Il est là._ ».

Le « _là _» en question était une clinique vétérinaire au sud d'Hastings. Ellen avait jeté un drôle de regard au démon en découvrant ça. Elle n'avait pas du tout confiance en la créature, pour autant qu'elle sache, Rapanzhel aurait aussi bien pu pointer n'importe quel endroit sur la carte pour les y conduire et leur tendre un piège mortel. Dans leur profession, c'était plutôt fréquent.

Mais Sam avait semblé croire immédiatement en l'affirmation du démon, comme si la clinique vétérinaire était une évidence pour lui. Il avait même sourit et Ellen n'avait rien ajouté. De toute façon, le regard acide que Bobby posait sur la créature suffisait à crier haut et fort qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à raconter des conneries. A dire vrai, on aurait même pu penser que Bobby attendait que le démon fasse un faux pas, juste pour avoir une vraie bonne raison de lui faire bouffer ses dents.

Mais le démon ne fit rien d'autre que de pointer cette clinique vétérinaire anonyme et Sam ne douta pas un seul instant de lui. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il fasse vraiment confiance à Rapanzhel, c'était surtout qu'il connaissait son frère. Malgré tous les derniers événements et bien qu'il déploie toute son énergie à essayer de se persuader que Dean n'était plus Dean, Sam le connaissait par cœur.

Quand il fait nuit, qu'on est seul, blessé, et qu'on est poursuivi par la police : on braque une clinique vétérinaire. Loi de la survie numéro 7 par John Winchester. Et si quelqu'un sur cette putain de planète connaissait par cœur ces lois là, c'était bien Dean.

C'était logique en fait, les cliniques pour humains étaient ouvertes jour et nuit et il y avait toujours un certain degré de sécurité tandis qu'une clinique pour animaux ferme la nuit, avec rien d'autre que des alarmes à désactiver mais tout autant de matériel médical à voler. Sam était incapable de compter le nombre de fois où il avait avalé des calmants pour chien et où Dean s'était fait recoudre avec du fil vétérinaire. Ca peut paraître assez répugnant dit comme ça, mais quand on sème ses boyaux derrière soi, on est beaucoup moins regardant sur la qualité. Et puis de toute façon, une aiguille et du fil restaient une aiguille et du fil, on leur demandait juste de raccorder deux lambeaux de peau ensemble, qu'il y ait un toutou sur l'emballage ou pas.

C'était précisément pour cela qu'ils étaient actuellement en route pour Animal Health, la clinique vétérinaire au sud d'Hastings où Rapanzhel disait avoir localisé Dean. Mais avant ça, et parce qu'il ne croyait pas aux miracles, Sam avait orchestré tout son plan. Dean allait mourir, emporté en enfer pour l'éternité, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il faille faire ça n'importe comment.

--

Ellen n'était pas du voyage, elle était restée dans la planque d'Harrison. Elle détestait absolument tout ce qui allait se passer ce soir, et plus particulièrement, l'idée de collaborer avec un démon, et surtout, de lui offrir ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Ils devaient mettre une balle entre les deux yeux de ces choses, par leur faciliter la tâche en leur offrant sur un plateau ce qu'ils demandaient. Et pourtant, c'était exactement ce que Bobby et Sam s'apprêtaient à faire.

Elle sentait bien que l'atmosphère était tendue entre elle et le jeune Winchester. Pas qu'elle ne lui en tienne rigueur, elle comprenait parfaitement tout ce qu'il pouvait lui reprocher. Cependant, si Bobby et Sam pensaient que Dean ne comptait pas vraiment pour elle parce qu'elle le connaissait mal, ils se trompaient lourdement. Ellen avait appris la valeur de Dean bien avant de le rencontrer.

Elle avait appris à aimer Dean il y a des années, les rares fois où John Winchester parlait de ses 'monstres'. Oh ce n'étaient pas les monstres dont un chasseur parle habituellement. Non, ceux là, John en parlait avec les yeux attendris, le sourire aux lèvres, l'air heureux. C'était les deux monstres qui se battaient à l'arrière de l'impala, ceux qui passaient leurs journées à le rendre dingue, ceux qui donnaient à John une raison de vivre.

Ellen avait bien remarqué la façon dont le père Winchester parlait de chacun d'eux et sans les avoir rencontrés, elle avait l'impression de les connaître. Sammy, toujours le nez dans les bouquins, Dean toujours la tête sous le capot de la voiture, les deux totalement et complètement adorés par leur père. Elle avait appris à aimer Dean et Sam au travers des mots de John, il y a des années de cela. Alors oui, elle savait ce que représentait ce garçon pour les gens autour de lui. Parce que Sam parlait de son frère avec la même étincelle qui habitait les yeux de John quand il parlait de son fils.

Ce qu'elle avait vu de Dean quand il était là n'était pas différent ce que John lui avait dit. Il était ce même paradoxe sur pattes : enfant terrifié dans son cœur, machine à tuer dans son corps, centenaire dans sa tête. A seulement 29 ans, Dean avait vécu assez de choses pour lui tenir deux vies entières. Il avait cette présence ancienne et sereine au fond des yeux. Mais cette sagesse devait cohabiter avec le spectre d'une enfance brisée, ce qui donnait un mélange plutôt… étonnant. Dean était exactement comme John l'avait décrit. Alors oui, Ellen l'aimait aussi. Peut être pas comme Bobby, certainement pas comme Sam, mais elle l'aimait aussi.

Ca ne l'empêchait pas de rester lucide. Parce qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un le soit quand on se retrouve embarqué dans un merdier pareil. Au moins Sam avait fini par comprendre… C'était une consolation bien maigre, mais c'était toujours ça de gagné. Si le jeune Winchester mettait lui même en œuvre le plan pour rendre son frère aux enfers, ce serait plus facile pour tout le monde et Ellen n'aurait pas un tatouage au milieu du front avec écrit '_J'ai tué Dean'_. Ce serait un travail d'équipe, un travail de chasseur, professionnel, sans sentiments. Mais elle détestait le procédé malgré tout.

Elle regarda sa montre pour la centième fois. Bobby, Sam et l'autre pourriture étaient partis depuis dix minutes et depuis dix minutes elle arpentait la pièce comme un lion en cage. Dix minutes. Elle décida que ça leur laissait suffisamment d'avance. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait plus attendre, elle allait devenir complètement dingue. Alors elle décrocha le téléphone et composa un numéro. Elle n'avait pas besoin de calepin pour ce genre d'appel, Ellen avait toujours eu une bonne mémoire. Elle connaissait des tas de gens et des tas de numéros par cœur.

« _Qui est à l'appareil ?_ » Cracha une voix d'homme hirsute à l'autre bout du combiné.

« Toujours aussi charmant au téléphone Jeffrey ! » Rétorqua Ellen en souriant malgré elle.

_« Ha ha ha ! Harvelle ! Ca faisait longtemps ! »_ Cria la voix, sur un ton beaucoup plus léger. _« Qu'est ce qui me vaut l'honneur ? »_

« J'ai peut être quelque chose pour toi. Aux dernières nouvelles t'étais dans l'Oklahoma, t'y es toujours ? » Demanda Ellen.

_« Non. Je suis dans le Nevada, je suis sur quelque chose. » _

Le cœur d'Ellen accéléra en entendant ça. Elle le savait. En composant ce numéro, elle avait parfaitement joué ses cartes, elle savait exactement qui elle appelait et où il se trouvait.

« T'es sur le cas Dean Winchester, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, connaissant déjà la réponse.

L'homme à l'autre bout de la ligne demeura silencieux.

« Tu peux me le dire Jeffrey, je sais exactement ce qu'il est en train de se passer, c'est justement pour ça que j'appelle. Tu es sur cette affaire ? »

L'homme soupira. « _Oui _»

« Vous êtes combien ? »

« _Qu'est ce qui te dit que je ne vole pas en solo ?_ »

« Pour une prise comme celle là ? Ne me sous-estime pas.Je ne chasse pas, mais j'en sais plus long sur vous que vos propres mères. »

L'homme étouffa un rire « _J'en doute pas une seconde !_ _On est six. Mais il y a peut-être d'autres joueurs en ville. _»

« Wow. Six chasseurs, ça fait beaucoup pour une seule proie. »

« _Pas assez si tu veux mon avis. On à déjà ramassé quatre cadavres devant un entrepôt ce matin_. » L'homme marqua une pause. «_ Ecoute Ellen, je devrais peut-être te laisser, je sais que tu es plutôt proche des Winchester_… »

« Tu l'étais aussi à une époque. » Rétorqua-t-elle, une pointe d'acidité dans la voix.

« _C'est vrai, j'ai chassé plusieurs fois avec John. C'était un type bien. Mais là, ça n'a rien à voir. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à faire ça, tu sais. Mais quelqu'un doit le faire._ »

Ellen poussa un soupir triste. « Je sais. Et c'est pour ça que j'appelle. »

« _Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_ »

« C'est plutôt : qu'est ce que toi tu veux. »

« _Pardon ?_ »

« Je sais où est Dean Winchester. »

« _Quoi ? Mais comment…_ »

« Peu importe comment » Coupa-t-elle. « Je sais où il est. Il est blessé et il ne devrait pas avoir plus d'arme qu'un simple couteau. Vous y allez et vous le tuez. C'est clair ? »

_« Ellen… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu nous aide, je sais comme tu tiens à ce gosse… _»

« Ce n'est plus Dean. Ce n'est plus le fils de John. C'est autre chose maintenant. Il n'aurait jamais du revenir. »

« _Je suis désolé, tu sais…_ »

« Garde ça pour plus tard, note plutôt l'adresse que je vais te donner. C'est une clinique vétérinaire à Hastings sud, Animal Health sur Washington Drive. Faites très vite , il risque d'y avoir un comité d'accueil. »

« _Merci_ »

Elle raccrocha avant de répondre quoi que ce soit parce qu'elle n'avait vraiment plus confiance en sa voix. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et elle plongea la tête dans un oreiller pour étouffer ses cris. Elle n'avait pas pleuré comme ça depuis la mort de Bill, mais aujourd'hui, rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter l'effusion.

Ellen Harvelle haïssait officiellement le monde entier aujourd'hui, à commencer par elle même. Elle détestait ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle détestait ce qui allait se passer ce soir, elle détestait entendre la voix de John résonner dans sa tête avec un désespoir infini « _Sauve le Ellen ! Je t'en supplie, sauve mon petit garçon…_ »

Mais il n'y avait plus rien à sauver. Alors elle continua de pleurer.

--

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps à Bobby, Sam et Rapanzhel pour localiser la clinique et s'y introduire. Dean avait crocheté la porte arrière par laquelle justement ils étaient passés. C'était presque trop facile. Sam avait insisté pour y aller en premier, le démon et Bobby devaient lui laisser une petite longueur d'avance. Si Rapanzhel n'aimait pas ce plan du tout et le fit savoir, le vieux Singer lui fit savoir également que tout le monde s'en battait les couilles de son avis.

Sam avançait donc seul dans la clinique, à la recherche de son frère aîné. Et il le trouva rapidement. Non, en fait c'est plutôt Dean qui le trouva. Alors que le plus jeune progressait lentement au travers des pièces, le 'clic' familier de l'arme de son frère résonna derrière lui. Il leva lentement les mains pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé et se retourna.

Dean l'avait probablement reconnu avant ça, Sam n'avait pas vraiment un physique que l'on peut confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre… mais aujourd'hui pourtant, même en lui faisant face, Dean ne baissa pas son arme.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu m'as trouvé ? » Demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Peu importe. » Sam désigna le flingue de la tête. « Tu comptes me descendre. »

Dean haussa les sourcils, un peu étonné, comme s'il venait de remarquer qu'il braquait son frère. Il fini par baisser son arme et la remettre à sa ceinture.

« Des tas de gens me courent après en ce moment. On n'est jamais trop prudent. » Il jeta un drôle de regard à son cadet « D'ailleurs j'imagine que t'es pas venu seul. »

Sam ne répondit rien, il montra juste la tache de sang qui maculait le t-shirt de son aîné. « T'es blessé ? »

« Des chasseurs à la sortie de l'entrepôt. J'ai reçu une balle. C'est superficiel, je m'en suis occupé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une putain de cible au milieu du front. »

Un bruit dans la clinique fit sursauter les deux frères. Le cœur de Sam s'accéléra encore dans sa poitrine. Plus le moment approchait et plus il redoutait. Evidemment. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était attendu à sauter de joie alors qu'il était venu pour renvoyer Dean en enfer de toute façon.

La peur se lisait dans les yeux de son aîné et Sam détestait ça. On aurait dit un animal traqué, à bout de force. Et il aurait voulu lui dire de fuir, de courir très loin sans jamais se retourner, mais il n'en fit rien. Il savait que ça serait difficile mais à dire vrai, il pensait que ce serait plus dur que ça.

Dean n'attendit pas de savoir ce qui arrivait derrière lui. Sans un mot à son cadet, il se mit à courir dans la direction opposée. Il cherchait désespérément une issue, et se dirigea au pas de course vers la porte principale de la clinique. C'était une porte en verre au travers de laquelle on distinguait le parking. Les phares de plusieurs voitures vinrent illuminer le sombre intérieur de la pièce au moment précis où Dean s'apprêtait à crocheter la serrure pour sortir.

Il regarda les chasseurs descendre de leurs véhicules, armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils étaient au moins dix, tous entraînés, tous décidés à le tuer. Dean s'éloigna de la porte comme si elle était soudainement en feu et s'enfuit dans une autre aile de la petite clinique. Sam le suivit en essayant de l'appeler, de lui parler, mais Dean n'écoutait rien, il courait frénétiquement à la recherche d'une issue, de n'importe quoi qui puisse le tirer de là. Le spectacle était désolant et pathétique

Un bruit de verre cassé arrêta Dean net dans son élan. De toute évidence, les chasseurs n'avaient pas eu la patience de crocheter la serrure proprement. Le frère aîné posa un regard affolé sur son cadet.

« Sam ! Il faut que tu m'aides ! »

L'intéressé soupira. « J'ai retenu la leçon, Dean. J'ai compris maintenant. Tu avais raison. »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Je ne me souvenais pas de toi. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est ce que tu m'as dit : _Souviens toi de moi Sammy._ Je me souviens parfaitement maintenant, je suis désolé que ça m'ai pris aussi longtemps. »

« De quoi tu parles ? J'ai jamais dis ça. »

« Oh si tu me l'as dit. Plusieurs fois. J'avais pas compris. »

« Sam, on a pas le temps pour ces conneries ! »

« On va le prendre le temps. » Répondit le plus jeune l'air menaçant, si bien que son aîné n'osa pas bouger. « Tu es mon grand frère, quand j'étais gosse je voulait être comme toi. T'étais mon héros. Et j'ai cru que ça durerait toujours. J'ai cru que tu serais toujours là… et j'ai vraiment essayé de te sauver.»

« Sam ? » Insista Dean, le regard inquiet « C'est quoi le plan, on se raconte nos vies en attendant de se faire buter ? »

« Pourquoi pas. De toute façon, un seul d'entre nous sortira d'ici vivant. » Annonça froidement Sam en guettant la réaction dans les yeux de son aîné.

Elle ne tarda pas d'ailleurs. Dean ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, la mâchoire pendante, la surprise et la colère marquée au fer rouge sur le visage.

« Sam… »

« Je me souviens parfaitement de mon frère aîné. C'était une bonne personne. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Et jamais, jamais, il n'aurait tué un homme délibérément. »

Dean devint rouge de colère et pointa un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine de son cadet.

« Comment est ce que tu oses me juger ! T'as pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai vécu ! Tout ça à cause de toi ! Pour te sauver ! T'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils m'ont fait ! Pas la moindre idée !! » Il était dans un tel état de rage qu'il ne faisait même plus attention à garder la voix basse et Sam entendait déjà au loin les chasseurs venir vers eux.

« C'est bien ça le problème Dean. Ce que tu as vécu là bas… ça t'a changé. Tu n'es plus toi. Tu n'es plus une bonne personne. Tu n'es plus _mon_ Dean. » Annonça Sam avec une triste résolution.

« Alors maintenant tu veux me tuer, hein ? » Cracha l'aîné, le visage marqué par le dégoût, la voix par la colère.

« Tu étais un chasseur avant tout, qu'est ce que tu ferais d'autre ? »

Les pas et les voix des chasseurs se rapprochaient inexorablement et Dean semblât enfin les entendre au travers de toute la rage qui irradiait de lui comme de la fièvre.

« Tu m'as trahi, fils de pute ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! »

Dean bondit littéralement sur Sam et une déferlante de coups s'abattit sur le plus jeune quand il se retrouva renversé sur le dos.

« J'ai sacrifié ma vie entière pour toi ! J'ai sacrifié mon âme ! » Dean hurlait alors qu'il frappait, le visage rouge de colère et les yeux pleins de larmes. « J'ai jamais été assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ?! J'ai tout donné ! Tout ! Je te HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !! »

Sam n'essayait même pas de se défendre. Il avait tellement mal à l'intérieur que les coups sur son visage ressemblaient presque à des caresses. Chaque poing serré que Dean abattait sur son cadet ne faisaient que lui signifier qu'il était toujours vivant. Tant qu'il avait mal, c'était que son cœur battait. Et Sam ne demandait pas grand chose de plus en ce moment. Un cœur qui bat c'est suffisant pour respecter la règle de la survie de John Winchester, même si tout le reste est en miette. Alors Sam restait immobile, et laissait son frère déverser sa rage sur lui.

Jusqu'au moment où tout s'arrêta.

Plus de coups. Mais Sam sentait toujours le poids de Dean assit sur lui. Alors il ouvrit un œil et il vit son frère, les yeux grand ouverts posant sur lui un regard si désespéré qu'il lui aurait arraché des larmes s'il lui en restait encore. Le visage de Dean resta figé dans cette expression de détresse absolue quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'un mince filet de liquide rouge ne s'échappe de ses lèvres.

C'est en baissant les yeux que Sam vit la lame. Elle sortait du ventre de son frère, maculée de sang. Une ombre se dessina derrière Dean et un bras passa sur sa poitrine pour retenir son corps qui menaçait de tomber. Sam ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux du regard vide de son aîné. Rapanzhel retira brutalement la lame, retenant toujours le corps de l'aîné des Winchester.

C'est seulement à ce moment que Sam remarqua tous les chasseurs autour d'eux. Ils les encerclaient, tous armés jusqu'aux dents, tous fascinés par la scène macabre, aucun n'osant bouger.

Le démon souriait. Il se pencha en avant et murmura à l'oreille de Dean « Tu es à moi maintenant_._ ».

Pamela jeta sa tête en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte vers le ciel et un nuage de fumée noire s'en échappa. Quand Rapanzhel fut partit, la médium tomba à la renverse, et, puisque plus personne ne le retenait, Dean s'effondra sur Sam.

_**TBC, chapitre 20 : Je me souviens**_


	20. Je me souviens

_Hello! Ca y est. Voici le dernier chapitre de cette belle histoire. Belle histoire pour moi parce que j'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et à comploter contre mes pauvres petits lecteurs que j'aime tellement mener en bateau! Merci à tous d'avoir tenu jusque là, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser vos commentaires. Merci vraiment à tous du fond du coeur! _

_J'espère que ce chapitre pourra rattraper tout le mal que j'ai fait à vos petits coeur avant ça... En tout cas il a vraiment fait du bien au mien!_

--

**Souviens toi… **

**20**

**Je me souviens**

**--**

Bobby avait envie de vomir, envie d'enfoncer le canon de son flingue dans sa gorge et d'appuyer sur la détente. Il se sentait sale et répugnant. Voilà ce qu'ils avaient fait : Dean était de retour en enfer. Pour la deuxième fois il porterait son cadavre. Pour la deuxième fois, il nettoierait son corps recouvert de sang. Pour la deuxième fois, il le préparerait pour la crémation.

Mais ce qui le surprenait vraiment, c'était l'attitude de Sam. Parce que quand il était arrivé dans la clinique et qu'il avait soulevé le cadavre de Dean, il s'était dit qu'il allait retrouver un Sam en miette en dessous. Il en était persuadé. Mais pourtant Sam s'était relevé de lui-même, sans trembler, sans hésiter. Il n'avait pas adressé le moindre regard à son ami qui tenait Dean dans les bras et il avait aussitôt fait face aux chasseurs qui les entouraient.

_« Vous avez ce que vous vouliez. Il est mort. Barrez vous maintenant. »_

Voilà mot pour mot ce que Sam leur avait craché à la figure.

En réalité, c'était exactement le plan. Il fallait que les chasseurs assistent à la mort de Dean, sinon ils n'auraient jamais cessé de harceler Sam et toutes les personnes qui lui sont proches. Sans le voir, personne n'aurait cru à la soudaine disparition du 'risque Winchester'.

Un chasseur qui poursuit une proie est comme un pit-bull qui tient un os, il ne lâche jamais. Partout où il serait allé Sam aurait dû regarder par-dessus son épaule, se méfier toujours, attendre qu'on le kidnappe et qu'on le torture… Il fallait leur montrer. Les chasseurs devaient voir le cadavre pour abandonner, et grâce à Ellen et à ses nombreux contacts, c'était chose faite. Alors oui, _« Regardez, il est mort, barrez vous_ » c'était exactement le plan, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Bobby ne ressentit pas de terribles frissons le parcourir face au ton implacable et glacial du plus jeune.

Les chasseurs avaient commencé à parler entre eux, aucun ne faisant le moindre geste. Finalement un grand type barbu s'avança vers Sam et le défia du regard.

« J'veux l'voir de près. » Dit-il.

Pendant une minute, Sam ne bougea pas. Le type était aussi grand que lui, plus vieux et plus large mais il ne se démonta pas et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Finalement, il s'écarta, indiquant de la tête Dean qui gisait inerte dans les bras de Bobby.

Le type avança vers le cadavre et se mit à genoux à sa hauteur. Bobby aurait voulu lui arracher la tête pour avoir seulement osé s'approcher. Il tenait à nouveau le cadavre de Dean dans les bras… à nouveau le cadavre de celui qu'il aimait comme un fils. A nouveau son cœur en lambeaux rugissait de douleur dans sa poitrine.

La tête de Dean pendait mollement en avant et le type l'attrapa par les cheveux pour scruter le visage pâli par la mort et les grands yeux verts à jamais figés dans une expression d'horreur. Il le regarda longtemps, et au bout du compte se releva pour rejoindre les autres en leur adressant un léger hochement de tête.

Et c'est ainsi que Dean Winchester mourut officiellement pour la communauté des chasseurs.

Et c'est aussi comme ça qu'il mourut pour la police, au grand désarroi de Bobby. Il avait commencé à soulever Dean pour emmener son corps avec eux et le brûler convenablement, mais la terre avait arrêté de tourner quand Sam lui avait demandé de le laisser là. Pendant une seconde il s'était dit qu'il avait mal compris, c'était certain. Personne n'avait l'intention de laisser le cadavre ici… Mais Sam était resté planté devant lui, les yeux vides mais l'air résolu.

C'était à cet instant que Bobby avait remarqué qu'il n'y avait aucune larme sur ce visage, juste une grande fatigue et une profonde détermination. Il demanda à nouveau au vieux chasseur de laisser Dean ici, mais cette fois il s'expliqua. Il ne voulait pas plus avoir les chasseurs sur le dos que les flics, alors il allait leur rendre 'Micheal Slide'. De toute façon, brûler le corps n'était pas utile, Dean ne risquait pas de devenir un fantôme, son âme était bien au chaud au 36ème sous sol.

Et il y avait Pamela bien sûr. Bobby s'était fait une raison mais ça ne rendait pas vraiment les choses plus faciles. Sam l'aida à la transporter jusqu'au dehors. Et dès le lendemain, il l'aida à faire pour elle tout ce que Bobby avait fait pour Dean la première fois. La partie la plus difficile fut de téléphoner à sa fille, et c'est Ellen qui s'en chargea car Bobby ne pouvait simplement plus parler.

Ellen se chargea de tout d'ailleurs, parce que Pamela Barnes n'allait pas brûler sur un bucher de fortune. Elle avait une famille, des amis, elle serait enterrée dans les règles et Bobby n'avait juste aucune idée de comment ça devait se passer.

--

Histoire de bien finir de plomber cette journée correctement, un homme s'était présenté à la porte de la planque d'Harrison en début d'après midi. C'était un type quelconque ni grand, ni petit, ni gros, ni maigre, châtain clair, banal. Il envoya un grand sourire à Sam quand il ouvrit la porte.

« Je peux vous aider ? » Demanda prudemment le jeune Winchester.

« J'espère pour toi. » Répondit l'homme.

Ses yeux bruns devinrent soudainement jaunes et le cœur de Sam manqua un battement. Non ! Ca ne pouvait pas être lui ! Le démon aux yeux jaunes était mort ! Pas seulement exorcisé et renvoyé en enfer, non, mort. Définitivement. Complètement.

Seulement protégé par la mince ligne de sel à ses pieds, Sam du rassembler le peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour crier : « Bobby ! Le colt ! »

Le vieux chasseur réagit rapidement malgré la léthargie qui l'engourdissait depuis les morts de Dean et de Pamela. Il n'écouta que son instinct et lança l'arme dans les mains de son ami qui la braqua aussitôt sur la poitrine du démon. Etrangement, celui-ci ne fit absolument rien. Il aurait eu dix fois le temps de s'enfuir ou de faire quelque chose d'autre s'il l'avait voulu, mais il ne fit rien du tout et sourit même, quand le canon du colt se dirigea vers lui.

Sam aurait du appuyer aussitôt sur la gâchette sans se poser plus de questions mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de son vieil ennemi l'intriguait.

« Vous avez fini votre cinéma, là ? » Demanda le démon, l'air amusé.

« Rapanzhel ? » S'étonna Sammy sans baisser son arme.

« En chair et en os. Non, en fait techniquement la chair et les os ne m'appartiennent pas… mais intérieurement, oui, c'est bien moi. Tu baisses ton flingue ? Ce genre de truc me met mal à l'aise. »

Sam soupira, se mordit la lèvre et fit ce que la créature demandait. Il brisa ensuite la ligne de sel qui barrait l'entrée et inclina la tête pour inviter la 'chose' à entrer.

« Des yeux jaunes ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le démon hocha la tête. « Je suis de nouveau le seigneur des murmures et de la discorde. Raphanzel Lamatsu Seigneur du cinquième cercle, pour vous servir. » Il s'inclina dans une révérence ridicule et vulgaire.

« Pour moi tu reste toujours un connard. » Cracha Bobby.

Le démon lui sourit de toutes ses dents. « Robert Singer… Comme j'aimerai entendre tes os craquer… beaucoup te réclament en bas. Si tu veux je t'emmène, je fais dans le transport de marchandise en ce moment. »

Le vieux Singer se leva d'un bond et s'apprêtait à sauter à la gorge du démon hilare mais Sam le retint et lui murmura de se calmer et de le laisser gérer ça. Bobby grogna quelque chose, cracha sur le démon et finit par quitter la pièce en claquant la porte. Ellen se leva aussitôt pour partir à sa suite, mais elle se ravisa en regardant le démon.

« Sam… »

« Ca va aller, Ellen. Va rejoindre Bobby, je m'occupe de lui. »

Elle hocha la tête et couru rejoindre le vieux Singer, laissant Sam en tête à tête avec un seigneur démoniaque. Rapanzhel passa la langue sur ses dents.

« Alors Sammy, tu as quelques chose pour moi je crois. »

« Dean est en bas ? » Demanda-t-il en guise de réponse.

« Oui. Son âme est bien au chaud chez nous. »

« Vous allez vous occuper de lui ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je respecterais ma part du marché. »

Sam ne lâchait pas la créature des yeux. Il ne dit rien et hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers son sac à dos et d'en sortir un poignard de facture ancienne qu'il montra au démon.

« C'est pour le rituel ? Pour sortir de l'enfer ? » Demanda celui-ci.

« Ca fait parti des éléments dont on a besoin. »

« Donne le moi. » Dit Raphanzel en tendant les mains.

Sam observa longuement la lame mais ne fit aucun geste pour la donner. Au contraire, il regarda le démon, un air de défi sur le visage.

« Tu sais que le colt est capable de tuer n'importe quelle créature ? » Interrogea-t-il.

L'autre semblât surpris par la question mais répondit malgré tout. « Tout le monde le sait. »

Le jeune Winchester hocha alors la tête. « Mais est ce que tu savais qu'il y avait aussi une lame capable de faire ça ? »

Avant même que Rapanzhel n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se retrouva à genoux, la gorge nettement tranchée. Des éclairs bleutés parcoururent le corps du pauvre diable possédé tandis que le démon mourrait. Finalement il s'effondra totalement sur le sol aussi mort qu'un bout de viande.

C'est ainsi que tomba le grand seigneur de la discorde et des murmures.

--

Bobby n'avait pas compris. Il avait détesté l'idée du pacte avec ce démon depuis le début, mais il l'avait suivie, parce que c'était la volonté de Sam. Aujourd'hui il ne comprenait plus rien. Les sempiternels _« Ne t'inquiète pas Bobby, je sais ce que je fais _» ne parvenaient pas à le rassurer.

Robert Singer Junior avait perdu un amour et un fils aujourd'hui, bien plus que tout homme ne devrait avoir à supporter. Alors il n'avait pas le cœur à poser plus de questions quand ils salèrent et brulèrent le corps du pauvre diable que Raphanzel avait utilisé comme véhicule.

Sam était plus froid que de la glace. Son visage n'affichait jamais aucune émotion, ni quand il creusait le trou, ni quand il déposait le cadavre, ni quand il l'incendiait. Il s'en retourna simplement vers la voiture, sans attendre que le feu ne s'éteigne, sans attendre de voir la cendre à la place de la chair. Si Bobby avait eu encore des larmes, il les aurait versée pour Sam et son cœur de glace. Mais il ne pouvait plus. Alors il se contenta de le regarder s'éloigner sans rien dire et fini par le rejoindre, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Rien d'autre à dire.

Ellen partit dans la soirée. Elle proposa bien de rester pour aider ses deux amis à faire leurs deuils, mais Sam déclina l'offre et Bobby ne chercha pas à la retenir. De toute façon, aucun mot ne pouvait apaiser la douleur. Aucune présence ne pouvait combler le vide laissé par ceux qui étaient partis, alors à quoi bon. Ellen laissa donc Sam et Bobby dans la planque d'Harrison pour rejoindre sa vie à elle. Sa vie qui continuait malgré tout.

Les faces à faces Singer / Winchester avaient souvent fait des étincelles par le passé, mais vu l'état dans lequel ils étaient tout les deux maintenant, Bobby pensait que cette période était révolue. Ils avaient tout deux beaucoup perdu, ils souffraient du même mal. Ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir comprendre l'étendue de la douleur de l'autre. Alors Bobby pensait qu'il pourrait rester un peu avec Sam, essayer de se maintenir la tête hors de l'eau mutuellement. Mais c'était avant qu'il ne le voit aller finalement beaucoup mieux qu'il ne le pensait.

Le jeune Winchester était sortit sur le parking pour prendre l'air, chose que Bobby comprenait. Mais quand ce dernier regarda par la fenêtre pour découvrir Sam assis sur le capot de l'Impala, en train de rire aux éclats au téléphone, là, il ne comprenait plus. Parce que ce n'était pas un rire forcé. Sam était détendu, appuyé sur ce capot comme des millions de fois avant ça, un grand sourire honnête en travers du visage, l'air heureux. Et ça, c'était juste complètement incompréhensible pour Bobby.

Il ne réfléchit même pas aux possibilités, à ce que ça pouvait être. Aucune part de lui ne pouvait se réjouir que Sam finisse par surmonter sa douleur. Il était lui même bien trop endommagé pour admettre que Sam s'en tire aussi bien. Il n'arrivait pas à le voir autrement que comme un manque de respect. Sans plus réfléchir, il se précipita dehors et fonça droit sur le jeune Winchester.

En le voyant arriver, déterminé, en colère, Sam perdit aussitôt son sourire. Il balança une banalité quelconque au bout du fil et raccrocha.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Qu'est ce que tu fais Sam ?! »

C'était parfaitement irrationnel d'être aussi en colère, une microscopique part de Bobby Singer le savait bien, mais tout le reste brulait de douleur et de rage.

« Bobby… Tu ne comprends pas… »

« Je ne comprends pas quoi ? Que tu tires un trait comme ça ? C'était rien pour toi ? Comment tu peux… Comment… » Il ne réussit même pas à terminer sa phrase.

Sam soupira.

« Bobby, prend tes affaires. Il faut que je te montre quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? Quoi ?! »

« S'il te plait ? Fais moi confiance. »

Il y avait de la détermination et une innocence que Bobby n'avait pas revue depuis trop longtemps dans les yeux de Sammy, alors il prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête.

C'est ainsi que, quelques heures plus tard, l'impala entrait dans la petite ville de Moscow.

--

Le voyage avait été silencieux du côté de Bobby. Il ne voulait pas parler. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir vraiment envie de voir ce que Sam avait à lui montrer. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et essayer de repartir de zéro, essayer de continuer de vivre.

L'impala s'arrêta finalement sur le parking de l'hôpital de la ville. Avant de descendre, Sammy passa un coup de fil, sans dire un seul mot à Bobby.

« Hey, c'est moi. Tu vas bien depuis tout à l'heure ? »

…

« Arrête de te plaindre tout le temps, t'es pire qu'une fille. Et fous la paix à ton infirmière. »

…

« Ouais, c'est ça. Bon écoute, je suis avec Bobby, on est sur le parking de l'hosto, on vient te chercher, commence à rassembler tes affaires. »

…

« Ca marche, à tout de suite. »

Sam raccrocha en souriant. Bobby ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas entendu la voix à l'autre bout du fil, mais l'attitude de Sam, le choix de ses mots…

Mais ce n'était pas possible.

Ce n'était pas possible, il le savait, alors il rejeta l'idée au fond de son esprit.

« Sam ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? »

« On vient chercher quelqu'un. Viens. »

Sur cette simple réponse le jeune Winchester quitta l'habitacle et le vieux Singer le suivit le cœur serré. Finalement, il voulait savoir. Il voulait _vraiment_ savoir ce que Sam avait à lui montrer.

L'accueil de l'hôpital ressemblait à tous les accueils de tous les hôpitaux que Bobby avait visité jusque là, froid, bruyant, anonyme avec cette horrible odeur de désinfectant mêlé à un produit nettoyant à la lavande. Il semblerait également que les agents d'accueils soient sélectionnés sur photos dans tout le pays, parce qu'ils avaient à peu près tous l'air aussi aimable que des portes de prison. Quoi qu'il en soit le grand sourire lumineux de Sam ne quitta pas son visage quand il s'adressa à l'infirmière.

« Bonjour, je voudrais le numéro de chambre de Kurt Karvakian s'il vous plait. »

L'infirmière le toisa de haut en bas avec une tête de rottweiler sceptique. « Vous êtes de la famille ? »

Le sourire de Sam s'élargit encore si c'était possible. « Je suis son frère. Stan. J'ai pas arrêté de vous appeler depuis deux jours, pour prendre des nouvelles. »

« Oh, c'est vous le harceleur. » Elle souriait, mais ça n'avait pas l'air très amical pour autant. « Il est en 426, il s'est réveillé maintenant. »

« Ouais je sais, je viens le chercher. Merci. »

Sam invita Bobby à le suivre vers les ascenseurs. Singer ne dit rien avant d'être enfermé avec Sam dans le petit espace confiné qui les menait au quatrième étage.

« C'est qui ce Karvakian ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu te souviens de notre première chasse au fantôme après le retour de Dean ? Ici, à Moscow? »

« Oui, tu m'as appelé ce soir là. »

« Ouais. Je t'ai appelé parce que Dean est descendu seul à la cave et que quand il est remonté, je le trouvais différent. Il m'inquiétait. »

Le cœur de Bobby se serra un peu plus. « Je me souviens. » Répondit-il tristement.

« Et bien, nous n'avons que quatre identités différentes en ce moment et ce jour là, Dean portait sa préférée, le nom le faisait marrer. »

« Qu'est ce que tu es en train de dire ? »

« Il s'appelait Kurt Karvakian, c'était la seule identité qu'il avait sur lui ce soir là. »

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Sam ? Je ne comprends pas.»

Sam sourit. L'ascendeur fit un petit Ding qui indiquait qu'il était arrivé au bon étage et les portes s'ouvrirent lentement.

« Dis donc Bobby, tu sais ce que c'est qu'un Doppelgänger ? » Demanda soudainement le jeune Winchester en avançant dans les couloirs à la recherche de la chambre 426.

« Quoi ? »

« Un Doppelgänger. »

Bobby resta muet.

« Tu vois, ça ressemble à un Shapeshifter, mais ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment pareil. Quand les shifters se contentent de prendre l'apparence d'une personne, les Doppelgänger deviennent cette personne. Tu comprends ? »

« Je comprends, mais c'est là où tu veux en venir que je comprends moins. »

« Tu as déjà vu un Doppelgänger, Bobby ? »

« Euh… pas vraiment…Sam… »

« Exactement ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est très difficile de les identifier. C'est même quasiment impossible. »

« Sam… »

« Tu vois, c'est très simple. Plutôt que de changer de peau, ils se métamorphosent et ils deviennent toi. Ils n'ont pas besoin de te piquer des fringues ou des trucs comme ça, tout leur corps devient toi. Ils te volent ton esprit aussi. C'est ça qui est terrible avec ces machins, ils ne savent même pas qu'ils sont des Doppelgänger ! Ils croient dur comme fer être la personne qu'ils imitent, ils prennent sa façon d'être, son caractère… tout. Et pendant ce temps là, la personne 'copiée' se retrouve dans le coma et faiblit, faiblit, jusqu'à mourir. C'est à ce moment que le Doppelgänger devient quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Sam ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, de quoi tu me parles, là ? »

Bobby commençait à comprendre. Les pièces du puzzle s'agençaient doucement dans sa tête. Mais il avait besoin de l'entendre, il avait besoin que Sam le dise parce qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter ce genre de déception. Pas maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé l'espoir.

« La seule façon de sortir du coma, c'est que le Doppelgänger soit tué. Et on peut le tuer comme on tuerait n'importe quel être humain, c'est ça l'avantage. »

« Sam ? »

« Comme je te l'ai dis, quand un Doppelgänger te copie, il devient toi. Il duplique ton corps et ton esprit. Est ce que tu vois où je veux en venir maintenant ? »

Bobby ne répondit rien. Il ne trouvait plus les mots.

Sam sourit de toutes ses dents « Ils créent un double du corps et de l'âme. Un double parfait. Tellement parfait qu'un hellhound ne ferait pas la différence. »

« Tu es en train de dire que… que… nom de dieu… »

« Tu te souviens de Dean, Bobby ? Même après un séjour en enfer, tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait pu faire tout ça ? »

« Nom de dieu… Sam… »

« Regarde par toi même. »

Bobby n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils avaient arrêté de marcher. Sam se tenait juste devant la porte de la chambre 426 et l'ouvrit en grand.

Rien n'aurait pu préparer Bobby à ce qu'il découvrit à l'intérieur et son cœur manqua plusieurs battements.

Dean était là, en T-shirt et en jean, indemne, en train de ranger des fringues dans un sac. Il se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants avec un grand sourire. L'un de ses sourires à lui, que personne ne pouvait imiter.

« Hey ! C'est pas trop tôt ! »

Singer ne répondit rien, il ne pouvait ni parler, ni bouger. Ce n'était pas le cas de Sam qui avança droit sur son frère et le serra dans ses bras. Dean soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, juste pour la forme, parce que ses bras se resserrèrent malgré tout autour de son petit frère et il sourit.

« Ah Sammy, et tu dis que c'est moi la fille. »

« Qu'est… qu'est ce que vous avez fait… » Balbutia Bobby.

C'était démoniaque, c'était forcément démoniaque !

Sam relâcha son étreinte et les frères Winchester de nouveau réunis envoyèrent un grand sourire à leur ami.

« Moi personnellement, j'ai pas fait grand chose, j'étais dans le coma jusqu'à hier. C'est Dean bis qui a fait tout le boulot. » expliqua Dean.

Bobby fronça les sourcils, alors Sam expliqua plus en détail.

« Rapanzhel n'a pas tué Dean. Les flics et les chasseurs ont vu mourir un Doppelgänger, l'enfer à récupéré une copie de l'âme de Dean et tout le monde est content ! »

« On est sacrément géniaux sur ce coup quand même. » Lâcha Dean dans un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête.

« Ouais, t'as surtout de la chance que je m'en sois rendu compte ! » Coupa Sam.

« Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que ce machin me ressemblait tant que ça quand même. Je suis inimitablement inimitable. »

Bobby resta silencieux, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, deux grosses billes effarées braquées sur les Winchester.

« Bobby, si tu restes trop longtemps comme ça, un jour tu vas rester bloqué avec cette tronche. » Lança Dean en replongeant dans son pliage de fringues.

« Tu sais ça depuis combien de temps… ? » Murmura finalement le vieux chasseur à l'adresse de Sam.

« Un moment. Plusieurs choses m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille. D'abord je me suis demandé pourquoi il s'était tellement acharné sur Lane. Il m'a fallut le temps, mais j'ai compris. Lane est entré dans la chasse en tuant un Shifter. »

« Je croyais que les Doppelgänger et les Shifter étaient différents ? Tu as même dit qu'il ne savait pas qu'il était un Doppelgänger… »

« C'est vrai, mais je me suis renseigné sur ces créatures. Elles ont une notion inconsciente de ce qu'elles sont et elles ont surtout un instinct de survie développé. Dans son esprit, le fait qu'Harrison ait tué un Shifter en à fait un ennemi potentiel, un danger. J'ai mis un sacré bout de temps pour mettre le doigt la dessus. Et puis… il y a eu d'autres indices. »

« Lesquels ? »

« Quand j'étais avec Castigae, Dean m'a dit quelque chose. »

« Quoi, il était là ? »

Sam pointa un doigt contre son crâne « Il était là dedans » Dit il « Il ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle. »

Dean à côté se mit à rire. « Psychique boy à encore frappé. Si tu veux mon avis Bobby, toute cette partie de l'histoire est vraiment à prendre avec des pincettes. Faudra vérifier les poches de Sam pour savoir ce qu'il fume, parce que ça à l'air d'être de la bonne. »

Sam lui jeta un regard noir. « Ta gueule. C'est toi qui venait te balader dans ma tête ! »

« Hey ho, j'étais dans le coma, j'ai pas bougé d'ici ! »

« Euh…» Rétorqua Bobby sceptique. « Qu'est ce qu'il disait ? »

« En fait, ce n'est pas tellement ce qu'il disait, il n'arrêtait pas de me demander de me souvenir de lui, c'est ce que je lui ai répondu : je l'ai appelé Kurt. »

« Kurt Karvakian… ? »

« Yep. Quelque part au fond de moi je savais que ce n'était pas le vrai Dean. Et je savais aussi qu'il s'appelait Kurt quand il a changé. Il a été retrouvé dans la cave de la maison dès le lendemain de notre chasse. Il était dans le coma. Un coma que les médecins ne pouvaient pas expliquer, évidemment. Et bien sur, selon sa carte d'identité, il s'appelait Karvakian. »

« Le Doppelgänger est devenu lui à ce moment ? Dans la cave… ? » Répéta Bobby comme pour être sur d'avoir les bonnes pièces du bon puzzle.

Sam hocha la tête et soupira « Pendant toute une semaine. »

« J'vous ai manqué, hein ? » Demanda Dean, tout sourire.

Bobby avança tout à coup vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Le mouvement surprit tellement Dean qu'il n'eut pas la moindre réaction. Il se laissa simplement étouffer par les grands bras tremblants de Bobby en envoyant des regards affolés vers Sammy qui riait à gorge déployée.

Le vieux Singer fini par lâcher prise après plusieurs minutes où Dean osait à peine cligner des yeux. Il recula en gardant une main sur l'épaule de l'aîné des Winchester et regarda tour à tour les deux frères.

« Que ce soit dit une bonne fois pour toutes : je vous déteste. Si vous me refaites encore un coup comme ça, je vous arrache la tête et je passe un deal avec un démon pour qu'il vous ramène histoire que je puisse recommencer jusqu'à ce que je me sente mieux, c'est clair ?? »

Les deux frères se mirent à rire et c'était la plus belle chose que Bobby n'ai jamais vu.

« Bobby, tu ne peux pas nous détester, on est adorables. » Conclu Dean en souriant.

Sam observa un moment l'échange entre son frère et Bobby et il sourit tristement.

Ils s'en étaient sortis. Contre toute attente, ils avaient survécu à ça. Tous les deux, ils avaient vaincu l'enfer et toutes ses légions. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Quelque chose dans son estomac, un pincement sournois alors qu'il regardait son aîné rire et sourire innocemment. Raphanzel avait dit que six mois, c'était trop. Il avait dit que personne n'aurait pu se relever de ça. Et Sam savait que, même s'il avait une foi inébranlable en Dean, son frère avait forcément laissé une partie de lui là bas.

Mais aujourd'hui, il savait aussi que quelque soit cette part, quelque soit la douleur que Dean portait en ce moment, il n'était pas seul. Il ne serait jamais seul. Et il survivrai. Ils survivraient tous les deux.

Les frères Winchester contre le monde entier.

_**THE END**_

_Qui c'est la championne du monde qui a réussi à faire un happy end après 19 chapitres de débacle? Hein? hihi! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de vous avoir roulé dans la farine tout le long (puisque j'avais en tête cette scène de fin avant même de commencer l'écriture du chapitre 1 en fait) Au moins maintenant vous saurez qu'on est jamais à l'abri d'un retournement de situation!_

_J'espère que cette fin est à la hauteur de vos espérances, merci vraiment beaucoup de votre soutien! _

_A très vite, DEX_


End file.
